Harry Potter and The Heir of Evil
by Skye1
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (along with his best friends Ron and Hermoine) after the return of the Dark Lord. And while You-Know-Who cannot enter the Hogwarts grounds, his heir can...
1. Chapter One

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story takes place after The Fourth book J.K Rowling's collection Harry Potter. My story is entitled Harry's Potter And The Heir of Evil. I have no clue what-so-ever as to what Ms. Rowling plans to do with the actual story line, but this is my little spot. If you don't like it, go away. The beginning of this story began July of 2000, and I have tried my best not to read anything entitled "Spoilers/ or Rumours". Also, I'd like to address the fact that in order in understand the plot of this fan fic, that I wrote it under the assumption that Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts at the same time as the Marauder's although Tom was OLDER THAN THEM.... This story is complete fiction. It was written by me, to fufill my odd, baka-fan girl ideas. None of it is real. If you have legal issues with me, please just go see the disclaimer located on Fictional Character Add-ons Biography page, or on The Enter page of the story's site. ().

**-CHAPTER ONE- **

**_A Normal Summer . . . For Once_**

Considering all Harry Potter had been through in his young life, he had always done quite well. Dealing with the difficulties of being a fifteen year old was work enough as it was. But ever since Harry had been a little boy, he had always coped well.  (For living with his mean and terribly greedy Cousin Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. For never getting any thing of his own..)

Until the fateful day came when he had received his letter. **HIS** letter, telling of **HIS **acceptance in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

That had been, five long but truly fun years ago..... 

Harry was a wizard you see, and not just any old ordinary wizard. He was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. His parents had been murdered in cold blood by the most powerful Dark Wizard ever, Lord Voldemort. Harry's mother had sacrificed herself for him, which was a power stronger than any magic. It was love. The love of his mother was so strong, that when Voldemort attacked Harry, the spell rebounded and hit the Dark Wizard instead. 

Since then, Harry had lived with his horrible relatives, The Dursleys who hated everything and anything that had to do with magic. They had even locked Harry in his room and barricaded his windows one time, to keep him from returning to Hogwarts. 

It had been a surprisingly enjoyable summer for Harry. The Dursley's were pretty much...petrified to even look at Harry. 

Afraid that at any minute the "thing" that had killed Lilly and James Potter would burst in and kill them all. To be murdered was thing for the Dursleys, but to be murdered in any way out of the norm was, unacceptable to say the least. Nearly two month before, Lord Voldemort had returned to power in front of Harry's very own eyes. Cedric Diggory, who had been with him at the time was killed, and Harry barely escaped with his life... 

Of course Headmaster Dumbledore had sent a letter along with Harry explaining the situation in great detail, what exactly had happened during The TriWizard Cup Tournament. And that Harry would be safer at Number Four Privet Drive than anywhere else in the world. (Except Hogwarts, of course.) 

But The Dursleys still acted as if Harry was the button to detonating an atomic bomb. Aunt Petunia brought all his meals to his closed door, as usual although lately she did not even dare to knock. 

And so Harry had no need to leave his room, unless to go to the bathroom that is. He stood now, by the door listening carefully to the Dursleys with his ear pushed up against the door. His spoiled brat of a cousin, Dudley was complaining about not getting enough mashed potatoes. Which frankly, was not much of a surprise. 

Taking one look at Aunt Petunia's overly cooked meal that sat on the bedside table, Harry walked over to his hidden stash of sweets which were all piled beside his birthday presents. 

He'd recieved a large hand made cake smothered in pink icing by Hagrid. (Although Hagrid's homemade sweets never seemed to agree with Harry's stomach, so he put it aside.) 

From His Godfather, Sirius he had received a book on Quidditch entitled _Quidditch, for sport and for profession_ by Roberta Fillenich. 

Along with that was a new kit for taking care of his _FireBolt_ broom, complete with manual. 

A piece of the cake Dobby sent from all the house-elfs of Hogwarts sat on its' tray. Along with the cake, Harry had received many other tasty treats that he had eaten over the summer. He could hear Hermoine now, complaining about the slavery of elves and how they deserved to be paid....... 

A copy of _Hogwarts, A history _courtesy of Hermoine. (But Ron had mentioned in his last owl that he'd recieved one aswell, so it seemed she merely wanted them to actually **read **it...) 

Of course, The Weasley family had sent loads and loads of baked goods, cards (even Ginny had made one for him)and different kinds of sweets. Harry was careful to not even do as much as touch those, mainly because his gut instincts told him they were from Fred and George who spent every waking minute enchanting sweets. It had been such a load, their poor old owl Erol had to rest for two weeks. Not that Harry's own owl, Hedgwig did not mind the company. She had become accustomed to Erol, especially as Harry could tell she did not care much for the Weasely's other family owl, Pigwidgeon. Harry had finally decided to let Erol stay and rest while he sent Hedgwig off with his reply to Ron. 

Harry absently scratched the back of his neck and squinted, moving closer to the window, to read the letter he had received from Sirius. 

_Harry, _

_Hope all is well. As you know, I've been corresponding with Dumbledore. He's told me not to worry while you're at The Dursey's. But I still wish this summer would pass by quicker. Lupin says hello. By the time this reaches you, I expect you'll be leaving for your Ron's. _

_Have you been reading The Daily Prophet lately? There's a new writer, an intern it seems, to replace Rita Skeeter. Goes by the name of Maggie Moonshine. I'd watch what I say in public if I were you...Can't be too careful. _

_Well, must go...Send me an owl as soon as you arrive at The Weasley's. _

_                                                                                                      Sirius_

Harry wrote his reply, then hastily folding it up, he attached it to the big brown owl that had come with the message. 

The owl hooted once, then took off through the open window just as Hedgwig returned. She hooted at the other owl as it nearly ran her over. As much commotion as there might be, Harry was grateful the Dursleys were letting him keep up the wizarding method of communication. Not many Wizards knew about telephones or computers, unless they spent time with muggles. (Non-magic folk) 

Harry grabbed the letter then watched as Hedgwig sailed happily around the room once then entered her cage. He looked at the chicken scratch writing, instinctively recognizing it as Ron's penmanship. 

_Hey Harry! _

_We'll be by round' One o'clock to pick you up. Make sure the fireplace isn't all weird this time...It's not much fun to be squished between George and Dad... _

_Anyways, Hermoine's here, she says hi. And asks if you could pick up some sugar-less 'gum'....What's gum? And if it's sugar-less why would someone want to eat it? _

_Like I told you, Percy's back. You'd think he's the Head of The Ministry of Magic the way he carries himself around!! And what's worse, he's back talking about cauldrons. Says he'll get something done about it....Well, see you soon! _

_                                                                                                       Ron_

_PS: Don't bother sending Hedgwig with a reply. _

Harry organized his things, making sure all was still packed away for his trip to the Weasley's the next day.... 

All that was left were the things he had needed that night and the things he would need the next day. 

Harry sighed heavily, then sat down at his desk. As he munched on cupcake from Dobby he let out another sigh. He picked up the letter he had recieved earlier in the week from Hogwarts. It was a list of the school supplies. Harry made a small metal note that once again, dress robes were among the requirements. 

Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Fred, George and Ginny were all going shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley in the next few days. Harry grazed his list of books he would need and smiled to himself as he saw _The Monster Book of Monsters_ scrawled near the bottom of the page. It was indeed the same book he had used the year before for one of his favourite classes, Care of Magical Creatures. 

Hagrid, who was now the Care of Magical Creatures teacher had been expelled from Hogwarts when he was young but Professor Dumbledore had let him stay and given him a job at Hogwarts; as the grounds keeper. 

Before chuckling to himself,  Harry let out a small yawn and thought of the book he had received for his birthday last year from Hagrrid, it had nearly bit his whole hand off. Hagrid had forgotten to mention all Harry had to do was rub the spine of the book to calm it, which was entirely like Hagrid. 

Harry grinned, then crawled into bed with happy thoughts of the school year to come. 

Chapter Two:  Return to Diagon Alley


	2. Chapter Two

 **-CHAPTER TWO- **

**_Return to Diagon Alley_**

Harry sat patiently at the fireplace, watching it intently. Hedgwig gave out a hoot from her cage.  It looked as if even she was getting restless. 

Harry nervously looked at his watch, and then looked around the room for what seemed like the millionth time. Maybe Ron had meant Two o'clock in the afternoon... That would explain why they had yet to arrive... 

The thought crossed Harry's mind briefly that maybe they had forgotten about him. 

Harry frowned at the thought, Ron had been his best friend for five years, and knew he would never forget him. With a melancholy sigh, Harry then sank into Uncle Vernon's big comfy chair and looked at the side table where his plate and the crumbs from his sandwich lay. He rose from the chair, returned the plate to the kitchen, then sat back down in the chair with a smile of pride. Harry did not have to worry about getting in trouble for sitting in Uncle Vernon's favourite chair or eating in the living room, not that day at least. The Dursleys had gone out, saying they were going to buy Dudley some new video game but they and Harry both knew it was they did not want to be at home when the Weasleys arrived. They had left earlier that day, with not even a goodbye. 

Honestly, Harry did not care and was glad they were gone. It was much easier for him to leave if The Dursleys were not around. When the Weasleys picked him up, they would not have to say goodbye to Harry. In other words, would not have to pretend they cared about him. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash-bang noise from fire place. Harry jumped to his feet, then realized it was only the Weasleys travelling by floo powder. One time when they had tried arrive by floo powder they had ended up stuck in the chimney because the Dursleys owned an electric fireplace. After that incident the Dursleys had spent a fair sum of money having an old fashioned fireplace installed, as to high the hole Mr. Weasley had made to escape the chimney. 

Fred (or was it George?) appeared in the fireplace, and ducking his head he emerged stepping out of the way. "Lo' Harry!" He said with a grin, then looked around the room expectantly. George (or was it Fred?) followed soon after, with soot all over his face. Ron came out quickly afterwards, and then the boys' father, Mr. Weasley. 

"Hullo Harry!" Said Ron sounding pleased to see him. "Hermoine is waiting back in Diagon Alley for us! We're all staying there until we have to go to Hogwarts! But err-"  He paused. "You already know that," 

"Hello Harry," Said Mr. Weasley smiling before he picked up Harry's bags. Harry nodded politely, and picked up Hedgwig's cage, "Hi Mr. Weasley," 

"Where is that hippo cousin of yours' Harry?" Asked George curiously looking around. Both of the twins eyes sparkled mischievously as they searched the room. "We've brought him some sweets," 

"Now don't you start boys," Said Mr. Weasley wagging his finger in the air much like Harry had seen Mrs. Weasley do many times before. "The only reason I convinced your mother to let you keep those cursed candy's was because you had spent so much money on them," He looked around the room, obviously surprised to not seen the Dursleys. 

"Where are you Aunt, uncle and cousin Harry? I would've thought they'd want to see you off," 

Harry shrugged his shoulders awkwardly, "They had to go out," He mumbled. 

Mr. Weasley blushed, and like Ron, his ears turned pink. Now that Harry thought about it, all The Weasleys seemed blush in the same way. Mr. Weasley looked away from Harry and spotted the twins trying to hide some sweets around the sitting room. 

"Come away from there you two," He called with a frown on his face. "You know your mother would have your heads if she knew you were hiding enchanted sweets for that hippo of a cousin-" Mr. Weasley stopped cringingly, then turning to Harry said, "What I mean to say is, well-" 

Harry held up his hand to silence him, "It's okay Mr. Weasley, really," 

"Uh....Very well then," He replied uneasily, his ears brighter than ever. "Come on you lot, the others are waiting," He ushered them all towards the fireplace. 

"Right then," Said George, "Back to boring Percy and his leaky cauldrons," but Mr. Weasley stopped him before he could get any closer to the fireplace. 

"Hold it. I may not be as fast as your mother George, but I still saw you put those sweets in that bowl. Go on, take them out," 

The twins let out sighs of disappointment, then went along retrieving the candy. "Dad accidentally ate one of the sweets," Said Ron in a low whisper. "His face was blue for 3 days!" 

Ron smiled and Harry chuckled quietly to himself. Things were finally beginning to feel like he was going home. 

* 

  
"As I've been saying since the beginning," Percy said between sips of his tea. "Leaky cauldrons are very dangerous," 

The group, which consisted of, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermoine (her parents could not stay very long) all sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron eating a late lunch. 

"Oh yes, terribly," Said George trying to keep a straight face. The twins laughed, but Hermoine who sat next them frowned. 

"I agree with you Percy. What if one had toxic potions in it and it leaked? It's a potential hazard," 

Ron laughed and devoured the last bite out of his sandwich. "Only if it was Fred and George's potions project," 

The twins only rolled their eyes and took turns replying. 

"Really," 

"Ron," 

"That's," 

"So," 

"Old," 

Ron's ears turned pink as he shovelled in a spoonful of his soup. Harry couldn't help but smile and think to himself cheerfully, _"At least nothing has changed,"_

* 

  
"Harry! Come take a look at this!" Ron called excitedly from the other side of the over-crowded Quidditch shop. Harry had barely heard him over the hustle and bustle of the eager customers. 

After taking one last hopeful look at the latest broom, called _Lightning Strike_ Harry made his way through the crowded shop over to where he had heard Ron's voice. 

"What is it?" Asked Harry, not able to see what Ron had discovered. Harry managed to squeeze to the front of a small crowd of excited children, where Ron stood. "They've made a Quidditch Edition to the Chocolate Frogs Collection! Blimey! I hope they have these on the Express!" 

"I'm sure they will be," Said Hermoine in her matter-of-a-fact-tone. "And if not, then most likely at Hogsmeade," 

Harry was pushed from behind and fell forward a few steps nearly knocking over another display. Catching himself, he managed to swerve around, only to be face to chest with a burly brunette. "Sorry I didn't see you there-Harry? Good to see you Potter!" 

It was Oliver Wood, who had been the Keeper and Captain of The Gryffindor Quidditch team until last year when he had finished school. "Ron. Hermoine," Oliver nodded to them in acknowledgment. 

"Hullo Wood," Harry greeted. "What are you doing here?" 

"Cor!  Didn't you hear? I've been drafted to play professional Quidditch! I met the seeker from the Tornados, and he said I was brilliant!  The final cut is soon, but I'll make it," Said Wood clearly excited. He looked as if all his wildest dreams had come true as he spoke. "Before you know it, I'll be on one of those frogs," 

"Bloody Brilliant!!" Ron blurted. "Which team?  The Tornados?" 

But Oliver did not seem to be listening or maybe he simply could not hear Ron above the noise of the busy shop, he looked around the room searching it with an odd look on his face. 

"What?" Harry asked concerned. He didn't like the look on Wood's face... it was... worried somehow... 

"It's nuthin' really. I think Skye might've run off to get more robes. The girl is always off buying something-Mind you; she got a Lightning Strike earlier this week. Best in brooms now a days," 

He paused, looked around, and then frowning said; "Now I can't see her **or** Amy... Have you seen her lately?" 

"Amy? Amy who?" 

"Amy Elddir of course! That's who. Long brown hair, brown eyes. Rides a _CleanSweep 21_. Nice broom that _CleanSweep_. Not as nice as a Lightning Strike or a _FireBolt_. Have you still got your Firebolt Harry?" 

But before Harry could even open his mouth to reply, Wood shouted out loudly over the crowd, "Oi! Amy! Over here!" 

Harry's eyes followed Wood's gaze as a brunette began to make her way through the busy store, but once spotting Harry, her eyes seemed darted to the ground. "Have you seen Skye?" Wood greeted. 

"No," Said the girl slowly with a quizzical look to Wood. "I think she's at Madam Malkin's Robes," Harry could barely hear her over the noise. She had a loud but unsure voice at the same time, sleek brown hair and tanned skin. 

For some reason she strike a chord  in Harry's memory.  There was something provoking about her silent beauty.  She had the same eery chill to her eyes as Fleur Delacour.  A beautiful girl he had met last year at the TriWizard Cup Tournament. (It turned out she was in fact part Veela.) 

"Well," Wood said, clapped his hands and nodded. "We'd better go find her, or Dumbledore will have our brooms. It was good to talk with you. See you lot around!" 

They quickly disappeared into the sea of excited Quidditch fans. "Well," Said Hermoine. "That certainly was interesting," 

"Well, Well, Well," A familiar voice drawled. "Come to ogle at all the things you can't buy Weasley?" 

Harry turned and looked into the pale, scowling face of Draco Malfoy. On either side of him were his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron's face was as red as his hair, not to mention his ears. 

"Eat slugs Malfoy," Ron growled as he reached for his wand, but Hermoine held him back. 

"No magic outside of Hogwarts, **remember**?" Hermoine hissed. 

Malfoy smiled venomously, "Yes Weasley. No magic. I've been meaning to ask you though. How do the slugs taste? You and your family are the only ones I know who can't afford normal food," He picked up a chocolate frog and tossed it in the air. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, "What do you want Malfoy?" 

"Oh, I just thought I'd tell you that you better not set your hopes on the Quidditch Cup this year," 

Harry was almost afraid to ask, but keeping his composer his titled his head to one side. "And why is that?" 

"Because my Father just bought every member of the Slytherin team a _Lightning Strike_," He grinned maliciously as he held out his polished Lightning Strike.  The polished oak wood shone brightly in the reflection of the sunlight streaming through the windows.  Ron's jaw dropped gob smacked and Harry goggled, wide-eyed at the broom. "I'd like to see those _Nimbuses_ and your measly Firebolt beat that," He laughed, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"You better watch your back Potter," Draco glared evenly. "Because that's not all that's coming to Hogwarts this year," 

Chapter 3:  Dumbledore Returns


	3. Chapter Three

**-CHAPTER THREE- **

**_Dumbledore Returns_**

At half-past twelve there was a loud clattering noise outside in the corridor. Sliding open the door, a dimpled woman smiled. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" Ron practically jumped out of his chair to meet her. "Have you got any of the Quidditch Chocolate Frogs?" Hermoine mumbled something about patience, but of course, as usual no one heard. 

"Sorry dear, I just sold the last bunch to the lasses in the next compartment," 

Ron seemed to deflate and he slinked back to his seat. "We'll just take some normal ones then please," Said Harry. "And three bags of Berties Botts's," As the woman closed the door and Ron unwrapped his frog excitedly, then let out a disappointed sigh. "Morgana, **again**," 

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a teenage girl's face in familiar robes of black, red and yellow. She had dark blue eyes, a small nose and long, curly, blond hair. Underneath the picture was the name _Skye Dumbledore_. 

"What in the world?" Mumbled Harry confused. He turned over his card and read: 

_Skye Dumbeldore, currently participating in a muggle research project, is considered by some to be one of the smartest witches despite her young age. She is the God-daughter of esteemed wizard Albus Dumbledore, but it particularly famous for her creation Tobee. Skye enjoys potions although her passion is for Quidditch._

"Hermoine," Harry said still staring at the card. "What's Tobee?" 

"Tobee plant and a potion," She explained not even looking up from her book. "It's got the same effect as Gillyweed. Except it lasts longer and can be used anywhere...Why?" 

"Do you know who discovered it?" 

"Skye Dumbledore," 

"So you've heard of her?" 

Hermoine nodded uninterested, then returned to her book. 

"I've got that one too. It was one of my firsts," Said Ron as he ate another frog. 

"She's mentioned in _Modern Magical History_, _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ and _Hogwarts, A History,_" Hermoine offered. 

Harry almost jumped hearing a crackle on the loud speaker. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately," 

"Well," Said Hermoine slapping her book shut. "We better get ready," 

* 

"There! Look!" 

"Where?" 

"Up at the teacher's table!" 

"Is that her?" 

"I think so, she looks a lot like the picture," 

Whispers echoed in the Great Hall. Even some of the seventh years were whispering and pointing excitedly. And for once, they were not talking about Harry. 

In fact, they were talking about the blond girl who sat quietly, at one end of the teacher's table who was spending an amazing amount of time staring down at her hands awkwardly. 

Why she was here at Hogwarts, Harry had no idea. Hermione fretted in an almost whiney tone about something like not being top of their class anymore. While Ron on the other hand, grinned broadly and pointed out Hermoine was actually jealous. 

Finally, after all the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore rose to give his announcements. 

"I have a few things to say before we commence. Firstly, after the most tragic incident last year," Dumbledore seemed to give Harry a sympathetic look. Harry still felt responsible for Cedric's death. He had been a well regarded Hufflepuff and at the end, a true and loyal friend to Harry. Voldemort was back to full strength with his 'Death-Eaters' obeying his ever word. The Dark Lord had returned. 

While the Ministry of Magic awaited the worst, Harry was under the protection of some of the best wizards (including Dumbledore) in all of Britain. Sending him owls, standing guard near Number Four, Privet Drive. He had never actually **seen** them, but he knew they were there. 

To everyone's surprised, nothing had happened. Not a word. Voldemort's followers went back to their normal lives, denying any and all accusations. It was if none of what Harry had seen, had actually happened. 

"A few words before we are all fed and watered. I have some start of term notices to give you all, 

"As always, the Forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students. There is to be no magic outside of the classrooms. Quidditch teams have been decided, see Madam Hooch for more details," Dumbledore paused, waiting for the first years to take in all of the information. "Each student must keep alert and steadfast. Rules that sometimes have been giving low-levelled punishment have been intensified. Now some of you have a taste for breaking the rules, but in doing so, you are putting yourself in extreme grave danger," Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and spoke sternly, and Harry could have sworn it was at him. 

"If you wish to stay here at Hogwarts, you will follow them. 

"On a brighter note. This year, a young witch who for the past few years has been taking part in a muggle study joins us. She has taken an examination to decide her year. And she is no stranger to Hogwarts, but keeping with tradition she does require a turn at the Sorting Hat," 

There was uproar of whispers. Dumbledore waited a few moments, and then raised his wand. Purple sparks erupted from the tip, grabbing everyone's attention. 

"At this time, I'd like to call on Skye Dumbledore," 

Harry blinked as he (along with the rest of the school) watched wide-eyed as the blond rose from her seat. She tucked a few curls behind her ear and bit her bottom lip, obviously nervous. She wore simple white robes, adorned with delicate sparkles that shone lightly. And as she sat down on the stool her blue eyes seemed to glitter just as brightly.  Professor McGonagall seemed to almost smile warmly at the girl, and then placed the hat over top of her blond curls. 

There was a moment of stressed silence. Harry watched interested (but not nearly as much as some of his fellow Gryffindors) as he saw the Sorting hat's 'mouth' move, but no words came out. In that instant Harry was reminded of his own sorting five years ago. 

_"Not Slytherin, eh?" Said the voice. "Are you sure? you could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that..."_

Was the Sorting Hat talking to her like it had done to him? And if so, what was it saying? He saw the girl make the smallest nod, and exhaled deeply with a smile just before the Hat bellowed out, 

**"GRYFFINDOR," **

Gryffindors all around the table cheered loudly. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs clapped politely, clearly disappointed. And Slytherins, did nothing. Catching a glimpse at Malfoy, Harry smiled even more and savoured the sour look on Malfoy's face. 

  
Chapter 4:  A Rivalry Begins 


	4. Chapter Four

**-CHAPTER FOUR- **

**_A Rivalry Begins_**

The next day, Harry felt as happy as if exams had been cancelled. Being back at Hogwarts did that to him. The four long, oak, house tables were filled with bowls of pour, plates of toast, eggs and bacon and the other usuals. 

Harry and Ron sat across from Hermoine, who was using hand to eat her breakfast, and the other to hold her copy of _Defending Against Dark Arts_. 

"I wonder who'll teach it this time," Said Ron through a mouthful of porridge. "The job really is cursed," 

Frowning, Harry looked up from his plate. "I thought it was going to be Mad Eye. He was here yesterday wasn't he?" 

Ron shrugged, and looking at the Monday column of his timetable. "We've got it second, so I suppose we'll find out then. In the morning, we've got Potions with Slytherin... Defence against the Dark Arts..with... Damn it, we're still with Slytherin," Ron continued on, rattling off their schedule but Harry wasn't listening. 

He watched as a blond Gryffindor by the name of Alexa Shermwood step into the Great Hall. Beside her, stood the brunette for the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley, Amy. She gave the slightest look up to the enchanted, gloomy ceiling (grey clouds hovered above) then looked to the Gryffindor table. 

To Harry's surprise, Alexa sat down next to Fred and George. Alexa said something, although Harry couldn't hear very well. But he did hear one word for sure, Quidditch. 

"But if you're taking Wood's place as Keeper, whose going to be Captain?" Asked George as he buttered his toast. 

"McGonagall isn't sure yet, I guess. She hasn't said anymore to me. Has she said anything to you Skye?" Alexa spoke to another blond who was sitting a little further down the table. It was Skye Dumbledore (who up until then, Harry had not even seen), she nodded then took a sip of her drink. 

"First practice is later this week. Crack of daylight. We're going to be training more, harder and better. Like Wood says, 'If you don't plan to fail at the House Cup, don't fail to plan," 

There was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundreds of owls came soaring through the open windows, carrying the morning mail. The owls soared above searching for their respective people. 

An old, large owl flew over top Neville Longbottom and dropped a parcel where his plate had been only moments ago. Neville always forgot something at home, and so no one was surprised at the size of his parcel. Errol appeared dropping off a letter for the Weasleys, and Hermoine's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was plopped into her lap. An eagle owl swooped down and sat down in front of Skye. She took the dark green envelope from the owl, petted it gently, and then it was off. 

Across the hall Malfoy's owl presented him with the usual load of sweets from home. Harry fought off the sinking feeling of disappointment, and stared down at his cold, murky porridge. Only then did he notice he wasn't the only one who hadn't received any owls. Down the table Amy Elddir sat patiently, staring into her own bowl of cold porridge. 

* 

Another typical Potions class.... Down in the depths of the Hogwarts, in the coldest part of the whole castle. Harry hated Potions, even more than Divination. Why couldn't he be in Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid now? Although Gryffindor was stuck with Slytherin for each of the classes, at least they were outside for one of the classes. Harry glanced over to desk next to his. Amy sat next to Alexa, who in turn sat next to Skye. For years to come, Harry would never know how he had never noticed the quiet brunette before. 

"Potter!" Said Snape sharply. Harry nearly jumped out of his seat, and looked to the teacher. "What are the key ingredients in the Draught of the Living Dead potion?" 

Harry side glanced at Ron who looked stumbled, but both Hermoine and Skye's hands had shot into the air. The two girls exchanged a wary glance for a moment, and then returned their attention to the Professor. 

"I don't know, sir," said Harry, and he watched grimly as Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Miss Dumbledore?" 

"Asphodel and wormwood, Professor," 

"Correct. Five points from Gryffindor," 

Voices of the shocked Gryffindors rushed the room from while the Slytherins snickered. 

"But sir," Said Alexa. "Skye got the question right," Gryffindors nodded in agreement. 

"That maybe be so Miss Shermwood," Said Snape. "But Potter did not know the answer," 

Things didn't go any better for the Gryffindors as the class continued. For every question both Hermoine and Skye would stick up their hand, and it quickly became a battle for the two of them. Slytherins seemed to be having a good time watching the two girls struggle to be chosen to answer even the simplest questions. 

"Snape's specifically not pickin' them," Said Ron in a hushed voice as they were being paired off to work at cauldrons. "So that we either get it wrong, or Slytherin gets it right!" 

"Today we will use Sillotoph in a simple potion. Does anyone know what it's used for?" Snape seemed aggravated when only Hermoine and Skye raised their hands. "Dumbledore?" 

"Sillotoph, is a derivation of aconite, other wise known as monkshood or wolfsbane," Hermoine glared over at the blond, clearly unhappy she hadn't been chosen to answer a single question all class, Skye simply grinned impishly in return. 

Chapter 5:  Amy Elddir and the Aitruses


	5. Chapter Five

**-CHAPTER FIVE- **

**_Amy Elddir and the Aitruses_**

Harry was happy to get out of Potions class and out into the fresh air. The grey clouds were beginning to pass finally, as the sun peaked through. The ground was surprisingly hard, and the grass was still covered in a frosty dew as Harry, Hermoine and Ron all made their way to their first Care of Magical Creatures Lesson of the year. 

Hermoine was grumbling, something about "Potions and that blond show off," while Ron dodgily tried to calm his copy of _The Monster Book of Monster_ that was trying to bite his fingers off. 

Hagrid was waiting for the class in front of the outside paddock, where the lesson took place. His boarhound, Fang sat lazily at his feat barely looking as they approached. He jumped up suddenly, and rushed towards them excitedly...and then right past them! 

"Hey Fang. Have you been a good boy lately?" Asked Skye as she crouched down to scratch behind the giant, black dog's ear. The boarhound gave her hand an affectionate drool covered lick and both Alexa and Amy seemed disgusted by it. 

"Good ter see yer Skye," Said Hagrid. "Harry, Ron, Hermoine," 

"Another Gyrffindor infested class," Commented the cold drawing voice of Malfoy. Skye rose to her feet to meet him, while Alexa and Amy re-enforced her. Harry watched keenly as Malfoy and Skye shared a moment of what could only be pure hatred. 

"C'mon now!" Called Hagrid, trying to draw attention away from the standoff. "Firs' day of class! Got a real treat fer yeh!" 

Most of the students obeyed, Gryffindor gather to one edge, while Slytherin on the other. Only Skye and Malfoy remained, glaringly at each other. It was not until Amy called to her, that she retreated. 

"She must hate Malfoy too," Commented Ron as leaned up against the fence. Alexa, who had apparently been listening, nodded. 

"It's only fitting. I mean, he is a Malfoy. And she's a Dumbledore," 

Harry nodded as well, it was true Malfoy's father Lucius Malfoy hated Professor Dumbledore. And while Dumbledore might not _hate_ Lucius, it seemed to be very close to. It was as if the tradition had been passed on. 

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. If yer in the wrong place, I reckon yeh leave now. Now...Open yer books... an'.... an'...I'll go get the creatures," Hagrid said happily, and then rushed off into the Forbidden Forest. 

"I hope its not something _too_ dangerous," Said Alexa looking around nervously. 

"Oh you know Hagrid. It'll probably be something big and dangerous," Said Skye as she adjusted her red and yellow scarf. 

"And stupid," Malfoy sneered loudly. "Just like him," 

"Shut up Malfoy," Said Harry warningly. 

Malfoy's dark blue eyes cut to him, "Whatch your words Potter. There's-" 

"Oh, Wow!" Said a Slytherin by Malfoy almost squealing. Harry was fairly sure her name was Jin Chang. 

Trotting (more like being pulled by Hagrid) towards the class slowly were a dozen of the most amazing creatures Harry had ever seen. They were small compared to Hagrid (what was not?) but they seemed to be a fair bit larger than Fang. Their bodies were like that of a panther, but each had two giant eagle wings, much like a Hippogriff. 

"Those aren't..." Hermoine's gasped trailed off. 

"Aitruses," Skye breathed in disbelief. 

Their furs coats shined like silk, the colours ranging from pale grey to pure asphalt black. Harry noted the paws were slightly muddy from walking around in the moist dirt. He watched as their sharp pointy claws pierced the firm ground on contact and he began to feel a bit nervous. Each creature had a thick, leather collar around the neck, which was attached to an even thicker metal chain held in Hagrid's massive hands. 

"C'mon. Gee in here!" Hagrid commanded, pulling the chains forward. 

One raised its head and let out a screeching roar (causing everyone to take a few steps back) as Hagrid yanked it forward and tied it to the fence. 

"Aitruses..es!" Hagrid said proudly, although unsure of the plural form. 

Amy, who stood nest to Harry tucked her brown hair behind her ear. "Amazing," 

Harry had to agree. Once you got past the giant, gleaming claws and razor sharp teeth you could really appreciate the colour blends in their fur and the mysterious colours in their eyes. Of course, no one wanted to get close enough to examine their eyes. That would involve getting close to their shiny teeth. 

"Right then. Firs' things firs. You've gotta move slow around em'. Move to fast an' they'll take a swipe at yeh.  Anyone know why people think they're so dangerous?  Yeh Skye?"

"Because once their claws are inserted into its prey it releases a venom.  It's a lot like a snake when it bites,"

"Right.  Take five points to Gryffindor.  Oh yeah, and be careful. They're tempermental," Hagrid slowly put his hand on the back of a chestnut brown Aitruse. 

As usual Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe were not even pretending to pay attention. They were talking quietly and snickering to themselves. Harry glared to them, then looked to Hagrid as he said, 

"Who wants ter go?" 

Those who were still close to the fence backed away now. Even Harry was not too sure. The Aitruses' were letting out howls as they tossed their heads and spread their giant wings. Obviously, being tied up was not a favourite past time of theirs. 

Hagrid looked to the class expenctantly and almost pleadingly. "No one?" 

Harry was about to volunteer when Amy said, "I'll do it," The class stared at her stunned for a moment as they watched her climbed over the fence. Hagrid unclipped one of the chains and pulled out a pure black Aitruse from the pack. It was by far the biggest one of them all, and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as it's dark red eyes stared fiercly at him, then Amy. 

It stood for a moment, as if thinking and then to everyones' surprise it sauntered over to her, purring loudly. 

"Good on yeh Amy!" Said Hagrid positively beaming. "And with Hades n' all! You can pet him now," Amy nodded, took a shallow breath and then ran her hand from the back of its head to mid back. 

After a few minutes of watching Amy, the rest of the class gathered up the courage and climbed over the paddock. Harry approached a beige coloured one carefully, greeting its unimpressed gaze. And for a moment, Harry had the nasty feeling it was planning on making Harry its next meal, rather than friend. Slowly, it walked over to him, and lifting its head under his hands so that Harry would pet him. 

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle each stood petting their own Aitruses. Malfoy was ran his hand over the black Aitruse from earlier, although it appeared more irritated than anything else. 

"This is easy," Malfoy sneered loudly enough for Harry and the others to hear. "I knew it had to be. If that mudblood, Elddir could do it-" 

And then it happened in a flash of light. Blue and red sparks shot out of Amy's wand as she called out loudly, "Stupefy!" He let out a scream and the class turned to see what had happened. 

The black Aitruse stood stopped in its track. One paw raised only a few inches away from Malfoy's body. Its lips were curled up in a snear, revealing its rows and rows of sharp, white teeth, as if it had been growling. But no sound came out. 

"Good job Amy!" Said Hagrid, who had gone paler. "Er, five points to yer house, Gryffindor," Hagrid quickly locked the Aitruse back up before it was unfrozen. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all backed away nervously. Malfoy huffed at Amy as he walked by, and she replied placidly. "Careful now, Malfoy," She glared at him. "Wouldn't want that to happen again," 

Gryffindor students laughed as Malfoy's pale face turned a shade of pink. And to Harry's surprise he found himself laughing and smiling too.

Chapter 6:  Quidditch


	6. Chapter Six

**-CHAPTER SIX- **

**_Quidditch_**

"There are going to be some changes to the Gryffindor team this year," Said Madame Hooch looking at each member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. There was a brisk wind blowing over the Quidditch pitch where they now all stood. "Obviously, with Wood gone this year. Your team is in need of a new Keeper, along with a Captain. Now, I have discussed with your head of house what the best solution would be. As Miss Shermwood has undoubtedly already told you," 

Hooch looked over to Alexa, whose face was now turning a bright pink. "She is going to be the new Keeper, but not Captain-" 

Harry looked around at each member of the team curiously. Who had Hooch chosen to be the new Captain? 

It was a big responsibility. Scheduling the practices, coming up with new game plots. It took a lot of time out of your life. 

Was it Fred or George maybe? No... Not possible. Hooch could not even tell them apart. 

Angelina Johnson then? Or maybe it was-Harry stopped mid thought when he noticed Hooch's cat like, yellow eyes watching him. His own green eyes widened, and he was about to speak when she continued. 

"No worries Potter. It's not you we've chosen," She said archly. 

"We've decided on a method quite different. Dumbledore, please step forward," 

From the shadows of the Quidditch pitch (which Harry did not even know existed) Skye appeared. 

"While Miss Dumbledore may be forbidden from **playing** Quidditch, there is no rule saying you can't use her skills and talents to your teams advantage." Hooch paused, "You can thank Professor McGonagall for finding that loop hole." 

And then, turning to Skye she gave her one critical look. "_Apparalus Robus Quidditch_!" 

Harry watched as purple sparks surrounding Skye, and her black, Gryffindor robes were instantly changed into the common dark red and gold robes they all wore. She looked at herself, and then smiled proudly. 

"Alright," Said Skye and she clapped her hands together smiling bravely. "Let's go, we've got lots to do!" 

* 

Harry had never flown so hard and so much in his entire life. Skye had plenty of good ideas and strategies, he had to give her that. But she was absolutely fanatic. Like a female version of Wood. 

And as he climbed the first staircase up to the Gryffindor common room he felt as if he would collapse right there he thought maybe she might even be **worse** that Wood. 

By the time he got back to the Gryffindor Common room Ron and Hermoine were just leaving to go down to the Great Hall for dinner. 

"Harry! What happened to you? You look like you've been run over by a hippogriff!" Commented Ron. 

"Practice-Skye Dumbledore-Captain," Harry managed to pant before dropping himself into one of the cushy common room chairs. 

"Bloody mad that girl is," Said Fred stepping through the portrait into the room. "A Quidditch genius maybe. But bloody mad just the same," 

"Why thank you Fredrick," Said Skye walking in behind them, an eagle owl perched on one arm and a green envelope in the other hand. "I assume you're talking about me, seeing as I'm the only mad person you know. Well, besides Oliver," She gave a benign grin, much like Professor Dumbledore's. 

"And Ron," Added George. "Did you know he was caught in the girl's bathroom one time?" 

"Now that is mad," Fred quipped. 

Ron's ears turned pink as Skye looked to him with one curious eyebrow raised. 

But infact, it was true. In their second year Harry, Ron and Hermoine had been working on a Polyjuice Potion as part of their plot to find out who the Heir of Slytherin might be. Because they needed privacy, they had chosen the perfect place to make the potion; In the third floor, girls bathroom. No one ever went into it, because Moaning Myrtle was in there and she was constantly flooding the sinks and toilets. Myrtle had died in that very bathroom over fifty years ago, when she was killed by a Basilisk. And she still haunted her cubicle (not to mention the whole bathroom) until this day. 

"Let me guess," Said Skye slowly. "Bright pink ears... Brown eyes..." She smiled with a small grin to Fred and George. "Dashing red hair... You must be a Weasley," 

Ron's ears turned even brighter as his older brothers burst out into fits of laughter at his embarrassment. Ron wasn't very good at receiving compliments, and so he stood staring wide-eyed at the blond girl, blushing uncontrollably. It reminded him much of Ron's younger sister Ginny, whenever Harry spoke to her. Even Harry laughed, but then glancing at Hermoine he saw the look as if she might go mad herself. 

* 

The next few days passed without any trouble, well unless you counted Neville Longbottom's usual accidental-prone habits; melting cauldrons, losing his pet toad Trevor and accidentally blowing up as many things as he could. 

Potions was the worst of all, as always. Snape seemed to have become even more vindictive. (If that was at all possible...) Whatever Professor Dumbledore had asked him to do over the summer, didn't seem to have happened. Obviously, the return of the Dark Lord had not disturbed his hate for all Gryffindors. 

But there was one thing that differed this years Potions class from all the others. 

Skye. 

No matter what question Snape asked, she almost always had the answer. And when she didn't, Hermoine did. But the worst was when they both had the answer. Snape would taunt them both, and then ask someone who obviously didn't know the answer, like poor Neville. Which unfortunately would lead to Gryffindor losing points. 

Skye, Amy and Alexa seemed to be in all of Harry and Ron's classes this year. (Even Divination, which they all detested.) And although Harry had always perceived Alexa as a quiet person, it seemed she spoke a large portion of the time. (Skye of course, always seemed to be running of to do something, which could only be Quidditch oriented...) And Amy had slowly begun to speak with them. Well, mostly just to Harry, which made him feeling special. 

Harry looked over at Skye now, sitting in one of the common room chairs, reading a copy of _"Transfigurations: Level Four Advanced"_. 

Amy sat in the chair next to her, and directly across from Harry curled up, reading her _"Monster Book of Monsters,"_ and taking notes. Ever since Hagrid had shown their class the Aitruses, Harry noticed she seemed to be reading all she could about them. Staring at her now, Harry felt like he was in a daze, her dark brown hair hung elegantly, shining and reflecting in the colours of the blazing fire near them. It was almost as if- 

"C'mon Hermoine! Please!" Ron pleaded. "We need to fill ten parchments and I've only got seven done! Just one little peak!" 

Hermoine looked up from her book long enough to give Ron an 'as-if' look, and then returned to her reading. She seemed dependant on beating Skye at everything and anything, although Harry wasn't quite sure why. (Ron had said that it probably was a "Girl thing,". And that they shouldn't interfere.) 

Frankly, Harry was more excited about their first lesson the next day. The time had finally come for their first Defence Against The Dark Arts class since the return of the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort. 

* 

But Harry was not the only one curious about this years' Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It seemed it was all the school houses could talk about. Except for Slytherin of course, who for once, all bit their tongues. (Even Malfoy.) 

It did not help that the fifth year Gryffindors' class was with Slytherin, but Harry had come to accept that and did not really mind. He had heard from older Gryffindors that Mad-Eye Moody, an Ex-Aurora was still teaching the class. Moody had also taught the class the year before, or so everyone had thought. At the end of the TriWizard Cup Tournament, it had turned out that a one of Lord Voldemort's followers (A Death Eater) had been drinking a Polyjuice Potion all year long, pretending to be Moody. 

And as Harry stood outside the classroom door with Ron, Hermoine, Amy, Alexa and Skye they looked around eagerly. All of the Gryffindors that were taking Defence Against the Dark Arts were so excited, they had all queued up in a line outside the door before the bell had even rang. 

"Look at all the little Gryffindors all in a row," Sneered Malfoy as the Slytherins came walking down the hallway. He stopped at Neville, who was standing beside Seamus Finnigan attempting to hide. "Hope Moody will teach you something useful Longbottom? Even if he does, it's not like you'll be able to use it," 

Neville's face flushed, and Harry stepped forward. "Back off Malfoy," 

"And here comes the ever popular Potter," Malfoy drawled. "To save the day, **again**," Harry heard a few Slytherin laugh as he slowly clutched his wand. But someone put their hand on his arm, stopping him. He turned, and surprised looked at Skye. "Save it for the Quidditch Pitch Harry," 

At that moment, the door to the classroom swung open. Glaring one last time at Malfoy, Harry headed into the room. 

Moody pulled out the register as they all took their seats, and began to call the roll. While his normal eye was focused on the list in his hands, Moody's magical eye wandered about the classroom watching the students. 

"I thought he was only staying one year," Whispered Seamus. "That's what he said last year," Moody turn on his wooden heel, having obviously heard Seamus's remark. 

"Correction, Mr. Finnigan. That was Barty Crouch, a Death Eater. Besides," Moody's magical eye looked in Harry's direction. "I'm here as a special favour to a few people," 

He clapped his weathered old hands together and looked around the class room. "Now, last year you lot worked on curses. The Unforgivables. And we'll be working on those some more, but for right now, Headmaster Dumbledore is here," 

Everyone in the classroom looked to the closed door, and even though they all knew Moody's magical eye could see through anything, a few students gasped as Professor Dumbledore walked into the classroom. Harry noticed Skye smile warmly at her God father, she seemed to have the same mystical twinkle in her eyes as he did. 

Meanwhile Malfoy, who sat on the other side of the room looked as if he'd just eaten a boogey-flavoured bean. Dumbledore took his place at the head of the classroom. 

"Gryffindors," He said to one side of the room. "Slytherins," The glitter from his eyes faded quickly, and his old wrinkled face took on a stern look. 

"You all know why I am here. I do not think I need to repeat myself, but I will say this. Nothing is to be taking lightly this term. It is for your own safety we have taken many precautions. Common activities like house rivalries," Dumbledore met Harry's gaze, then looked to Malfoy. 

"I have discussed this terms' curriculum with Professor Moody and we have decided on a combination of review for your Ordinary Wizard Levels and counter curses," He looked around the classroom, meeting the eyes of several students as he spoke. "That is all. You may have your classroom back now," He nodded once to Moody, and then walked out of the room. 

There was hushed murmurs around the room, which was caught short by Moody stepping into the middle of the classroom once more. "As Dumbledore has told you, you all need to stay alert and watchful. Constant vigilance! 

"You'll be wanting to bring your _"The Dark Forces, Past & Present Protection,"_ with you to this class. It's got a checklist of curses and counter curses yeh've got to be able to do. 

"Unfortunately, there'll be less hands on learning of curses this year. And although now a days a Dark Wizard, or Witch is more likely to just attack you, we'll be working on duelling. Both formally, and informally. Any questions?" Hermoine and Skye's hands both shot up in the air, Hermoine's almost hitting Ron in the face with her elbow. 

"Granger?" 

"Will we be needing any of the OWLs workbooks this term?" 

"We'll be doing theory work, Granger. But I think you're other teachers will be covering that lot," 

Hermoine turned a pale shade of crimson as a few Slytherin snickered. 

As Moody continued speaking, his wooden foot clunking loudly as we walked Harry realized how well of a copycat Barty Crouch had actually been. Not only had he tricked the students and staff (Even Professor Dumbledore) into believing he really was Mad Eye Moody, but he had gotten all of Moody's mannerisms down as well. 

"Always be alert," Moody said for what seemed like the millionth time. "Never let your guard done, because who knows who you can truly trust? Don't assume anything," Moody paused, and if Harry had not known better, he would have said it was for dramatic effect. "Now, onto the lesson!" Moody turned around and clunked his way over to his desk, but a few steps away from it he turned sharply, pointing his wand at the Gryffindors and shouted, 

"Petrificulus Immobuli!" 

"Expelliarmus!" 

Moody was pushed back a few feet, almost knocked over by the looks of it. The classroom erupted in shock, as they all turned to see Amy's wand, still poised in her hand. Moody simply nodded chuckling to himself and dusted his cloak off. 

"Well done Elddir. Well done! Five points to Gryffindor," 

The Gryffindor cheered and clapped proudly. "Blimey! That's ten points already! In the first week of term!" Ron commented. "How come we never noticed her before?" 

Harry shrugged watching Amy curiously. "I don't know Ron... I don't know..."

Chapter 7:  Hallow's Eve Celebration


	7. Chapter Seven

**-CHAPTER SEVEN- **

**_Hallow's Eve Celebration_**

The air was cold and fresh, barely blowing the fallen leaves on the ground. Trees of all colours stood tall, casting shadows in the dimly light darkness. 

"My Lord!" Said a voice, sounding weak and tired. 

"What is it, Wormtail?" Replied another, an indistinguishable tone of menace in the calm voice. 

"I have just received word **he** will be going to Hogsmeade this weekend," Said Wormtail, catching his breathe. 

"I know of this already," The cold voice replied. 

Wormtail looked up, and blinked confused. "You do?" 

"I do," Said the voice slowly. "I have more eyes than any other wizard Wormtail. You should know that by now," 

"I..I apologize my Lord," Said Wormtail, his voice cracking. 

"And so you should," The voice paused, as if in thought, and then calling into the darkness it said, "Malfoy," 

"Yes my Dark Lord?" Came the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy. 

"Prepare the others. My time draws near," 

* 

On Halloween morning, Harry awoke early, breathing heavily. He had awoken from a terrible dream, his hands still clutching his scarred forehead. It had been burning fiercely, as if a cattle iron was being pushed into him. 

He sat up quietly, grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and then looked around the room. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus all slept quietly (or in Neville's case snored loudly). And then looking out his window he realized the sun had just begun rise. 

Harry sat in his bed, his hand still on his scar as he thought about going to see Professor Dumbledore. Harry had, had nightmares that this before. Dumbledore had explained that the pain in Harry's scar was associated with his 'nightmares' of Voldemort because, in fact, they were not nightmares at all. 

They were visions of what Lord Voldemort was doing, and whenever he felt strong hate to Harry his scar would cause him pain. Harry felt as if he had just swallowed a large chunk of ice, merely thinking of Voldemort. He was alive, and thriving. His DeathEaters returning to him one, by one, ever since the end of the school year last year... 

Harry paused, looking back at the rising sun and calculated he had another hour or so before he had to get up, and that Dumbledore himself was probably still sleeping. 

Unable to go back to sleep, Harry got dressed and then was heading down the stairs when he saw Skye entering the common room through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady. 

Her cheeks were bright pink from being out in the cold fall air. And her red and gold scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck, and it looked as if she had already been up for a few hours. Looking up she saw him, and then smiled. "Mornin' Harry," 

"Mornin'," He replied walking down the rest of the stairs curiously. "Where've you been?" 

"Oh. I went out for my morning walk.  I do it every morning. Helps to clear my head, so I can think of new Quidditch plays," She explained. "You?" 

"Couldn't sleep," Harry replied quickly. 

"Alright then," She nodded. "See you later," She said, and then headed up the stairs. 

* 

Trudging slowly Harry, Ron, Alexa and Skye climbed the tightly rounding stairwell up to Divination class. 

"You know," Said Alexa as she stepped onto the tiny landing. "You'd think she'd **predict** that you get so bloody dizzy on this thing that she'd find an easier way for us to get to her class," 

The silver ladder leading through the circular trap door on the ceiling was already in place, which meant there must already be students up in the classroom. The room was dimly light in a crimson colour, as usual. A red head from Ravenclaw sat in her seat, saying something and gestured to her _"Predicting the Unpredictable,"_ book, while Professor Trawleney pointed to something on one of the pages. A few other Ravenclaws sat with her, quite interested in what she was saying. 

"Ahhh...Mr. Potter, I knew you'd be coming back this year," Said the bespectacled woman smiling as she greeted them. 

("Of course she did," Ron whispered in a hushed tone to Alexa. "She saw our schedules on the first day,") 

"Miss Dumbeldore, I trust you've been keeping off of that new broom you bought?" 

"Yes Professor," 

Trelawny nodded, and left them to greet other students as they came into the room. 

"You think she **see** you were flying it this morning?" Alexa said with a small laugh. 

"Oi! Skye! Alexa! What's up with you lot?" Said a Ravenclaw girl from across the room. 

"Ruby! Good to see ya mate!" Said Skye as she walked over to the group of Ravenclaw students. But she only had a short moment to talk with them before Professor Trelawney started the class. 

She stood infront of the blazing fire, and adjusted her glasses before she began, "Welcome my children, to Divination. We will be covering more advanced methods of Divination this year. We will be working on two large subjects this year. 

"First term will be entirely devoted to dream analysis. After that we will be working on what muggles call "Tarot" cards. By the way Miss Strattus, beware the dark," 

The red head Ravenclaw girl gulped, her dark green eyes wide with fright then nodded slowly. "Now," Said Professor Trelawney. "Dreams are a very powerful source of predicting your future. Especially if you have an inner eye, like myself. While you might not know what is going to happen to you, your super conscious does. 

"I want you all to pull out a piece of parchment and describe your dreams from last night. Yes Miss Starlest?" 

"What if we didn't dream last night?" Asked the Ravenclaw girl Skye had been talking to earlier. 

"Don't be silly. You dreamed last night; you were probably just too tired to remember it. In that case, describe your most recent dream you've had," 

Harry pulled out a spare parchment and his quill, but stopped when he realized what his last dream had been. There was no way he was going to write down he had dreamt of Voldemort, Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy. That was too perfect of an opportunity for Professor Trelawney to point out how dreadful of a death Harry was going to have this year. 

And so... he did the next best thing. He made up a dream about giant chocolate frogs chasing him through Hogsmeade. 

"Now, I want to divide into pairs. Hand your parchment to your partner, and they will interpret your dream according to pages twenty one to thirty five of Predicting the Unpredictable. I shall move among you, to help and instruct," 

"Alright then," Said Ron turning to Harry, and handing him his parchment. Harry did the same. 

"Chocolate Frogs?" Ron commented in dubiously. "I thought you said you saw-" 

"Shh!" Said Harry looking around the room. "I can't very well right down what I saw can I?" 

"Oh," Said Ron disappointedly. "I s'ppose your right. But, it would've been a laugh to see what Trelawney would say about it," 

"It would be the usual," Said Harry drearily, and then opened his book. "Let's see... You've got... Percy becoming a teacher at Hogwarts?!" 

"It was a nightmare," Said Ron. "Just bloody awful," 

* 

After History class Harry pushed his way through the corridors, leaving Ron and Hermoine in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry thought about his dream, and felt the hard feeling in his throat instantly. Despite the feeling he ran through the details over and over in his head, as to not forget. Voldemort knew Harry was going to Hogsmeade... Wormtail had told him so... Voldemort's time was coming... Harry didn't even want to think about what that might mean. 

Harry walked right up to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office and stopped abruptly. Then he remembered he didn't know the password. 

"Cockroach Clusters?" He tried hopefully. (It had been the password last year) 

The gargoyle did not move. 

"Hmm...Ok... Fizzing Whizzbee? Chocolate Frogs? Acid rocks? Oh c'mon! This is bloody ridicules! Can't you just let me in? I **need to see him**! It's urgent!" 

The gargoyle still did not move. 

Harry felt the strong urge to kick the stone statue, but refrained himself, remembering the pain it had caused he had done so the year before. "Oh bloody hell! I don't know! Vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's every flavoured bean!" 

The gargoyle awoke and moved out of the way. Harry blinked at the statue confused. "Vomit flavoured? I thought he hated Bertie's beans..." 

Harry rushed through the gap in the walls, and stepped into the spiral staircase which moved excruciatingly slowly. Finally, it brought him to the polished oak doors. He knocked slowly, unsure of what to do. 

The old doors swung open, and Harry stepped into the circular room. It was covered in pictures of previous Headmasters and mistresses of Hogwarts, all of who were smiling and waving at Harry. 

Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix flew over to greet him, his stunning gold and scarlet plumage displayed to its best. 

"Harry," Said Dumbledore who sat at his desk. "What seems to be the problem?" 

Harry sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, and Fawkes returned to his perch next to the door. 

"Professor... I... I had a dream last night....A dream...of Lord Voldemort," 

Harry saw a flicker of surprise in Dumbledore's shiny eyes. "I see.... Continue," 

"Peter Pettigrew, I mean Wormtail, or at least I **think** it was Wormtail told him that we were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow," 

"And... And then Lucius Malfoy showed up. And Voldemort told him to go 'prepare the others.' because 'his time had come'. And when I woke up, my scar was burning, just like before," 

Dumbledore said nothing, and simply looked at him. 

"Err... And that's all," 

"I see," Said Dumbledore quietly. He got up from his seat and began to walk up and down his desk. He did this for what felt like hours until Harry spoke up. 

"Err... Professor?" 

"Terribly sorry Harry. Have you had any other dreams of Voldemort since last year?" 

"No. I thought that when-I-err…" 

"When Voldemort came back into power that you were no longer connected to him through your scar?" 

Harry nodded. 

"Hardly true Harry. You are now just as much, if not more so, connected with Lord Voldemort," 

"Oh," 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, and Harry realized it was the end of the discussion. He got up to leave, then turned, "Professor, could I ask you a question?" 

"You could," 

"About Skye?" Harry finished. 

"Ahh," Said Dumbledore, his benign smile returning to his old weathered face. And then slowly he replied, "Yes, you could," 

"Why isn't she allowed to play Quidditch? Madame Hooch said she was forbidden. And today in Divination Professor Trelawney asked if she was keeping off her Lightning Strike," 

Dumbledore's light blue eyes held Harry's gaze for a moment and then he replied, "That, Harry, is a matter for Skye to discuss with you herself," 

The tone in Dumbledore's voice signalled the end of the discussion. Harry nodded, and then turned back around to leave. But before he reached the oak doors Dumbledore called to him. 

"Oh and Harry," 

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked hopefully. 

"Enjoy the feast tonight," 

* 

"So what did Dumbledore say?" Asked Ron eagerly as Harry walked into the Common Room. Obviously, he and Hermoine had not moved from where he had left them. 

"What did who say?" Came a voice from the stairwell leading to the dormitories. Harry looked up and saw Amy, Skye and Alexa from atop the stairwell. 

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry explained. "I went to see him..." His voice trailed off. 

"About your not being able to sleep?" Skye finished, although it was more of a question than anything else. "He told me why that happens," 

"Why what happens?" Asked Alexa confused. 

"It's a long story Lex," Said Skye dismissively, although the other blond seemed disappointed with the answer. 

"We were just heading down to the feast. You lot want come with us?" Amy offered after descending the stairs. 

"Sure," Harry replied numbly. 

"We've got to make sure not to stuff ourselves too full," Said Alexa after they had all climbed through the portrait hole. "With going to Hogsmeade n' all tomorrow," 

"I don't know," Said Skye slowly. "I was thinking of just staying here and studying. You can never be too prepared you know," Harry saw her side long glance to Hermoine as they came down another stairwell. Hermoine seemed to be completely dishevelled, as if actually contemplating staying at Hogwarts to study. Skye smiled, "I'm just jokin' with you Hermoine. I'm not all study-study. It's not like my life revolves around class. Can you imagine how positively dreadful my life would be?" 

"Well," Said Hermoine stiffly. "My life is all, 'study-study'. And unlike some people, I do need to study in order to get good-" 

Hermoine was interrupted as she tripped down the last few steps of the stairs nearly knocking her head on the marble floor. 

"Hermoine, are you alright?" Ron asked as the group rushed down to her. 

"I'm-I'm fine," Hermoine said while steadying herself. Someone laughed, several someone's. Turning back around Harry saw Malfoy who stood in-between Crabbe, Goyle and Jin Chang. Harry grasped his wand from inside his robes. 

"Ooops," Said Jin, a vicious smile playing on her lips. 

"Watch your step Granger," Malfoy drawled. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going Malfoy," Said Amy calmly, coming to Hermoine's defense. 

"Did you hear something?" Said Malfoy looking around, his fellow Slytherins laughed and then his eyes locked with Amy's. "Oh. It's just Elddir," He paused, then jumped the last few steps. 

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry warned. 

Malfoy's eyes cut to harshly Harry. He stepped forward, his face a mere few inches away from his own. "Or what, Potter?" 

As much as Harry urged to words to come out, he could only glare. Malfoy grinned cockily to acknowledge he had won, but then Hermoine spoke. "Let's just go. I'm fine. They're not worth our time," 

Chang stepped forward challengingly, to face Hermoine. "Say that again to my face, Mudblood," 

Hermoine looked as if she was doing all in her power not to cry. Harry felt his blood boil, and looking at Ron's face so did he. They both went to pull out their wands, but Alexa and Amy held them back. 

"There's nothing to prove here Harry," Said Amy. "We're better than they'll ever be," 

Malfoy's face went sour when he heard this. "Do you think I'm scared of you? You filthy, worthless scum?" 

"I don't know, but you should be," Amy glared back. 

"Why's that? You don't even know you parents! You're nothing more than squib or a Mudblood who got lucky," 

Malfoy saw Harry pull out his wand, and before he could say anything Malfoy raised his own. 

"Expelliarmus!" 

Harry was thrown back against the wall with a loud thud. Harry quickly rose to his feet his wand raised. Ron waved his wand at Chang who was laughing. "Ferma Bouchalius!" 

Light shot out of Ron's wand, blowing Chang back into Goyle who stood behind her. Together they both fell down to the ground, Goyle barely missing hitting his head on the bottom marble step. But Chang was more concerned with her face. She clamped her hands over her mouth in shock, when Harry realized she had no mouth at all! Malfoy looked at her with a look of disgust then turned to Harry, his wand raised. 

"Engorgio!" Harry cried first, and he watched as Malfoy's wand hand doubled in size. 

"**POTTER! MALFOY**!" Professor McGonnagal's voice yelled. "**CRABBE, GOYLE, CHANG, WEASLEY, GRANGER, SHERMWOOD, ELDDIR and DUMBLEDORE! DECEASE THIS INSTANT**!" 

Harry turned to see a very angry Professor McGonnagal and a livid Professor Snape storming towards them and froze. Behind them students clustered, curious as to what had been making so much noise. Colin Creevey looked as if he were about to burst with excitement, his camera in hand. 

"Fighting in school corridors!" Said McGonnagal looking to each of the Gryffindors. "I am deeply disappointed in all of you!" 

"But Professor-" Hermoine began. 

"It wasn't our fault!" Ron added. 

"They started it!" Alexa said aswell. 

"It doesn't matter who started it Miss. Shermwood," Said McGonagall she looked to Snape as he helped up a horrified Jin Chang. She was trying her best to cover her non-existent mouth. "Who did this to Miss Chang?" Snape growled. "Was it you Potter?" 

"It was Weasley Professor," Said Malfoy. "They attacked us one our way to-" 

"Attack you?!" Ron shouted. "You know very bloody damn well you pushed Hermoine down the stairs!" 

Everyone began shouting and arguing at once. 

"ENOUGH!" McGonnagal shouted. "It doesn't matter who started it," 

"Ten points from each of you!" Snape growled. 

"Ten points?!" Harry echoed. "But-" 

"Fifteen from Potter!" Snape snarled, clearly pleased with himself. "And you'll hold your tongue if you don't want it to be twenty!" 

Harry looked to McGonnagal pleadingly, but her face was as cold as stone. Professor Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowded corridor, and now stood in-between McGonnagal and Snape. 

"Use of magic against other students is forbidden. As Professor Snape has said, ten points from each of you," Said Dumbledore sternly, looking at each of them squarely in the eye. "You will see me tomorrow, first thing to discuss your punishment," 

"Headmaster, I think it be wise to suspend the Gryffindor students from visiting Hogsmeade tomorrow as they started the fight," Offered Snape. 

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Snape was suggesting cancelling **their** trip to Hogsmeade and not Slytherins? Several other outraged Gryffindors from behind the teachers begun to speak loudly amongst themselves. 

"Headmaster, I hardly think it fair to place the blame on only one house," Said McGonnagal quickly. "We do not know for a fact which house started it. And seeing as they both accuse the other, do you not think it only just to punish both of them equally?" 

"Very well," Said Dumbledore. "The students will be able to attend the outing to Hogsmeade, but they will not partake in the feast tonight with their fellow Housemates. Also, they must accept the deduction of points along with their detentions," Snape opened his mouth to speak when Dumbledore continued, "Which will be decided by myself. You will all return to your respective common rooms and await your head of house, who will bring you your meal. Now," Dumbledore turned around to face the crowd of students. "Return to the great hall to finish celebrating," 

"Ten points each," Said Ron gloomily, after Harry said the password (Libblelix) and the Fat Lady swung out of their way. "That's sixty five points all together!"

Chapter 8:  Tabloids and Tunnels


	8. Chapter Eight

**-CHAPTER EIGHT- **

**_Tabloids and Tunnels_**

After the debacle with the Slytherins Harry, Ron and Hermoine agreed that no matter what happened, they would not let Malfoy and his crew get the better of them. Sixty-five points from Gryffindor had been enough as it was, but not on top of that they had detentions for the next three weeks. 

But fortunately there was an upside, although Snape put up quite a fight their detention was with Hagrid, helping to care for the Aitruses every other night. ("Brillant!" Amy had said as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.) 

When they arrived, everyone had already begun to eat and so they took their places at the Gryffindor table. 

"Well," Said Ron, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice as he prodded at his breakfast. "It could've been worse," 

"Like what?" Asked Hermoine woefully. "Our studying time is cut in half every other day! I'm going to have to work twice as hard to keep up my marks," 

"Well have to do our detentions on Monday, Wednesday and Friday Harry," Said Skye, not even bothering to lookup from her Quidditch parchment scroll. "And I'll have to see Hooch about what can be done as to schedule the pitch earlier, to accommodate detentions on Sunday..." She gave a frustrated sigh. 

Harry looked up when he heard the rustling noise of wings above them, and hundreds of owls flew through the open windows at the top of the high ceiling hall. Harry searched the sea of birds, hoping to see Ron's owl Pigwidgeon with a response from Sirius. But instead, an eagle owl caught his attention as it hooted deeply before dropping a small package wrapped in brilliant green paper directly onto Skye's parchment. 

"Sod it! Now my plans are all smudged!" 

"What is it?" Asked Alexa curiously. 

"It's probably the copy of _"The Quidditch Pocket sized Encyclopedia"_ I ordered," She said, and put it in her pocket. 

"Brilliant!" Said Alexa. "Those are brand new! Mum said I couldn't get one because they were to expensive," 

Skye replied something, but Harry's attention was distracted by a high, obnoxious hoot. Pigwidgeon flew about the great hall, over excited and proud of himself. 

("C'mere you lousy git!" Ron growled, obviously embarrassed.) After a few minutes 'Pig' as Ron so affectionately called him did calm down and gave Harry the letter. 

"Better not read that here," Said Hermoine in a hushed whisper. "It's too risky," Harry nodded and tucked the letter into his pocket. 

There was a sudden loud bursting of laughter from the Slytherin table, which Harry had come to learn was never a good thing. The red head from Divination rushed over from the Ravenclaw table, clutching a parchment tightly. "Skye," She said slowly. "You might want to see this," 

She took one look at the parchment then said loudly, "What the bloody hell?" 

"What?" Asked Harry. 

"You lot might want to see this too," She handed Harry the parchment. "It's the latest copy of Teen Witch Weekly," 

The moving picture on the cover was of a stunning young woman with her wand held up in the air. A colour photograph of Skye on one page, and one of Harry on the other caught his attention. 

_THE MOST UNLIKELY A MATCH _

_Although substantial time has past since she was last seen, one could still recognize one of the most well known young witches of our time. Sixteen-year-old Skye Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts Scool of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the tragic death of her long time love, Cedric Diggory. _

_After an extensive muggle studies program without any contact to the Wizarding world,_ Reports Daily Prophet intern Maggie Moonrise. _Skye returned this summer after being pulled off the project by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. _

_But that is not where the story ends. It is in fact, where it begins. Perhaps the common deprivation of love is what brought her together with the most unlikely of love interests, Harry Potter. _

_Harry, as you will no doubt remember competed against Diggory in the TriWizard Tournament last year, where upon You-Know-Who returned. When returning out of the final task, Diggory was dead, slain by the Dark Lord himself. _

_Details of the blossoming relationship have been kept secret, until last night. Sources say that while on the way to the Halloween Feast, Harry and Skye were caught wandering the halls by a few fellow students. _

_"It's really awful of them," Says Jin Chang, a fifth year Slytherin student. "When we caught them, they tried to deny it. They're always with each other. Even at Quidditch practices," _

  
The article continued onto the next page, but Harry couldn't bring himself to read it. He stared at the parchment stunned. Ron, who had been leaning over to read it, gapped mouth wide open. 

His mind swirled with millions of thoughts, all flying by though his brain faster than the golden snitch. Skye and Cedric? Harry had thought it had been Cho Chang and Cedric... They had gone to the Yule Ball together... 

And then Harry and Skye? How had this 'Maggie Moonshine' come up with this rubbish? Reporters weren't allowed on Hogwarts grounds except for special occasions... Even then Dumbledore was extremely selective.... It seemed as if Harry's life was repeating itself. During his fourth year, he had unintentionally sparked the interest of a trashy (but well respected) writer for the Daily Prophet. She could spin tales and lies so fast no one knew if she was telling the truth. She had only stopped last year when Hermoine had discovered she was an Animagi and trapped her in a jar. 

Harry just hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

After breakfast Harry hurried up to the Common Room to read the letter from Sirius, which couldn't have come at a better time. Students were lining up down in the entrance hall, getting ready to leave. Harry knew not to expect Sirius would want to meet with him, but he secretly wished he would. He missed his godfather terribly, and so he couldn't help but smile when he read Sirius's reply. 

_Harry, _

_A Hogsmeade centre there's a little Shoppe called 'Fizzle Flops'. Go down the stairs to the bottom level and then through the stock room door. The door will lead you to an underground pathway. _

_                                                                      Sirius _

  
"I wonder why he just didn't tell us to meet us in the usual spot," Ron turned to Harry. "I thought Dumbledore told him to stay at Lupin's," 

* 

Honeydukes seemed to be more crowded than ever. Students from Hogwarts all hustled around excitedly, looking around at the variety of delicious sweets. 

Harry squeezed past a chattery crowd of third years who seemed to be counting out all of their money. Harry looked around the room, searching for Ron and Hermoine but instead found Amy and Alexa standing next to the barrel of Every Flavoured Beans. 

"Hullo Harry. Have you seen Skye anywhere?" Amy asked, as Alexa stood on her tiptoes to search the room. 

"No, I've been looking for Ron and Hermoine. Have you seen them?" 

"They're over at the counter," Said Alexa nonchalantly. "I saw them looking at the Quidditch Chocolate Frogs," 

"Err, well thanks. See you," He said, and then began to push his way through the crowd. 

"Harry! Over here!" Hermoine waved, attempting to not be trampled over. 

"Where've you been?" Asked Ron. 

"Looking for you," Harry replied. "It's like a zoo in here," 

Hermoine nodded to Harry, "Right then let's head over to Fizzle Flops," 

Following Sirius's instructions were simple enough, getting to the bottom floor was easier said than done. Wall to wall was covered with autographed poster, pictures and newspapers like the Daily Prophet. Harry groaned inwardly and pushed forward through the crowd as his eyes caught the witch on the cover of Teen Witch Weekly waving to him. 

"Brilliant! A Cannons poster!" Ron said pointing at the giant picture of the complete Chudley Cannon's Quidditch Team. But Harry was to busy looking at the door next to it, with the label 'Stock Room' on it. 

"No wonder its not with the Bulgarian posters upstairs," Said Hermoine. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, his brow was ferruled up. 

"Never mind that," Said Harry. "That's the doorway!" 

They walked through the dimly light passageway for what seemed like ages, until there came a fork in the path. Sitting in the middle, on the ground was a massive, shaggy, black dog. Harry watched amazed as the dog morphed itself into a human. Into his godfather Sirius to be exact. 

Sirius wore neatly pressed dark grey robes, quite a change from the grungy robes he had worn since his escape from Azkaban. His long dark hair was washed, and kept off his face. He smiled, opening his arms. "Good to see you Harry," 

They hugged briefly, and then looked around cautiously before walking down the dimmer of the two tunnels. "What are you doing here Sirius? You never explained it in your letter," Harry asked looking up to Sirius as they turned a corner. 

"Fulfilling my duty as your godfather, as usual," Sirius replied keeping his eyes ahead. 

"But what about.. What Dumbledore told you to do? About laying low at Professor Lupin's?" Asked Harry with a small urging look. 

"Dumbledore contacted me last week and told me about a few things. Among them was that you would be permitted to go to Hogsmeade on the weekend. But you'll have to quicken your pace a bit. Remus is waiting for us," Sirius explained. "Professor Lupin is here?" Hermoine asked intrigued, but Sirius did not reply. Harry hadn't even noticed it until this moment, they now stood in front of a solid dirt wall. 

"Now what?" Asked Ron. 

"Alohomora!" 

Harry watched amazed as the dirt cracked in the centre, and then pulled itself apart revealing a stairwell behind it. 

Harry looked around once up the stairs. It seemed they were inside someone's home. There was a fire blazing, and beside it sat Remus Lupin. 

"Harry, Ron, Hermoine. Good to see you lot again," Said Lupin greeting them. In his hand he held a copy of Teen Witch Weekly, and Harry felt his heart sink slightly. Lupin had seen the article as well. Did he know it was only a bunch of lies? 

"Professor, that article is a bunch of rubbish," Said Harry imploratively. 

"As I expected Harry," Lupin replied, then walking over to Sirius he showed him the contents. "I nipped out to get a copy of this when I heard a few first years speaking about it. Quite the striking resemblances, wouldn't you say so Sirius?" 

Sirius seemed entranced by the parchment and took it into his own hands. He looked up to Harry, then down to the parchment once more. "Unbelievably so. It's as if it were James on this page... And Charis on the other," 

"Charis?" Harry repeated confused. 

"But that's a picture of Skye," Said Ron, obviously just as muddled by Sirius's comment. "Skye Dumbledore," 

Sirius sat down on one of the chairs set out by the fire. "We went to Hogwarts with many parents of who are now your friends," He explained. "Charis is, or rather, **was** Skye's mother. She was killed shortly before your parents Harry. To my understanding, Skye had been spending the day with Dumbledore when it happened," 

There was a moment of silence, which Ron broke as if having a sudden epiphany. "So that's why she was pulled from the muggle study! Dumbledore wanted her back at Hogwarts where he could protect her!" 

"Well of course," Hermoine said surprised it had taken Ron so long to figure it all out. 

"Dumbledore's keeping a very close eye out this year," Said Sirius staring into the fire. "There's been no sign of Voldemort, but he knows it will happen,"   Ron flinched at the mentioning of the Dark Lord's name, but that was the least of Harry's worries.

"What will happen Sirius?" Harry asked, feeling his hands go cold and clammy. 

"Voldemort won't dare turn up at Hogwarts. Not even with all the power he's got now. Do you know why Harry?" Harry shook his head slowly. "Because Dumbledore's still there," 

"Not to mention Moody," Added Ron. "The real Moody," 

"But there are more, aren't there Sirius?" Said Hermoine intrigued. Her eyes seemed to gleam in the reflection of the fire, the look she got in her eyes when she was proud she had figured something out before anyone else. 

Sirius didn't seem to know quite what to reply. It was at that moment there was a rustling outside the shop door. Harry's eyes darted to the doorway where two people stood on the other side. 

"Sirius, we've got to go," Said Lupin in a hush voice. He waved his wand at the fire and it disappeared, leaving only the scent of burning wood from moments before. "We'll take the back way, you lot wait here until they've left," Said Lupin with a small wave to the front door. Sirius looked to Harry apologetically. "I'll write you soon. Be careful Harry. Things are not alway what they seem. And I reckon many people at Hogwarts are not what they seem," 

With that they rushed down the stairs and out of sight. Harry, Ron and Hermoine all stood nervously watching to the two figures. Finally, after what seemed like hours they were gone. 

"C'mon," Said Ron as he pulled the door open. "We'd better go," 

The three stepped outside, and once more into the brisk air. The sun was barely beginning to set, signalling the end of the trip. "We'd best hurry," Said Hermoine, her thoughts obviously still on what Sirius has said. As they past Zonko's Harry spotted a head of regretfully familiar pale blond hair. Malfoy stood in front of a wall, surprisingly for once, without Crabbe and Goyle. He had one hand propped up on the wall, and seemed to be speaking to someone. 

It was then Harry saw the blond curls, of the other person and realized it was Skye. Her dark blue eyes made contact with Harry's, with almost a pleading look in them. Harry new immediately something was wrong and rushing over he called to Malfoy clutching his wand in his robes. 

"Get away from her Malfoy," 

Malfoy turned at first surprised, and then he sneered. "Here to save the day again. Are you Potter?" He drawled. "I bet you enjoyed this bit of publicity didn't you?" He whipped out a copy of Teen Witch Weekly. 

"You would know," Hermoine interjected. "You're the one who helped that writer come up with those lies!  Just like you helped that horrible Skeeter woman last year!" 

"Mind your own business Granger," Malfoy said coldly with a sneer. "Besides, I don't need to tell lies to make Potter look bad. He does it bloody well on his own," He turned sharply, and walked over to the loitering group of Slytherins who seemed to have appeared. 

"Why that dirty little-" Ron began, pulling his wand out of his robes. 

"Forget it Ron," Harry managed to say, sounding much calmer than he felt. "Are you okay?" 

She nodded, "Now yes. Thanks a bunch Harry," She smiled faintly. 

There was something about the way she said it that caused Harry to feel flushed. "Err...You're welcome I s'ppose,"

Chapter 9:  Gryffindor VS Slytherin


	9. Chapter Nine

**-CHAPTER NINE- **

**_Gryffindor VS Slytherin_**

On the morning of the frist Quidditch match of the year the weather could not have been worse. The dark grey clouds rumbled ominously, but no rain fell. The air was intense; amplifying the stress Harry felt coursing through his veins. The Great Hall was filled with the delicious scents of breakfast as everyone spoke excitedly, looking forward to the match. 

"You've got to eat something Harry," Hermoine said almost pleadingly. 

"I'm not hungry," 

"You'd best eat Harry," Said Alexa piling on the ketchup onto her sausages. 

"I don't want any," Harry replied stubbornly. 

"Potter," Said Skye in a calm tone and regarding him with a serious face. "If you don't eat we just might have to jynx you," 

"She's jokin' o course," Said Hagrid's voice from behind Harry. "Or lets hope fer yer sake Harry," Hagrid's massive hand scuffled Harry's dark hair, making appear as if he had a serious case of bed head. 

"Hullo Hagrid! Coming to the match today?" Asked Ron, piling in spoon full after spoon full of breakfast. 

"O course I am. Wouldn't miss it for all the galleons in Gringotts," Hagrid beamed proudly to Harry. "And yer invited to me house after the game n' all. Tea and some biscuits I bought at Hogsmeade. I would'he made some myself, but, I'm all out," 

("Thank God for that," Ron said under his breath.) Hagrid opened his mouth to continue, but something at the head of the Hall caught his eye. "But err... Best be going. Gotta talk teh Dumbledore. Good luck to yeh Harry!" Said Hagrid, before leaving them back to their breakfast. 

"Well," Said Hermoine puzzled. "That certainly was odd of him. I wonder he's up to," 

By eleven o'clock it seemed the whole Hogwarts student body (not to mention the staff)were out in the Quidditch pitch stands. 

Ron, Heromine and Amy joined Dean, Seamus and Neville in one of the lower level stands. 

Meanwhile Harry was in the boys Gryffindor change rooms when he heard a scream, then several more. There was a loud clamour of noise, and then nothing. Moments later there was a knock at the door. 

Harry looked to Fred, and then to George who both seemed to be equally stunned. It swung open after a moment, and to Harry's astonishment Skye stormed in, her dark red and gold Quidditch robes rustling. She held a bundle of oddly assorted clothing. 

"Oi! Skye!" Fred said surprised, as he pulled up his trousers. "Someone could've been naked in here!" 

"Don't flatter yourself Fredrick. It's not as if I would've looked," She turned to face Harry, who was still, more than slightly shocked. "You've got a visitor Harry. He accidentally turned up in the girls change room. Nearly got his head smashed off by Alexa's broom when she found him," 

A familiar face (Well, actually, nose) poked out from the clothes and Harry realized it was in fact Dobby, a house elf he had met in his second year. 

"Dobby?" 

"Dobby is terribly sorry sir!" The house elf squeaked. "Dobby simply wanted to wish Harry Potter good luck! Dobby didn't know he was in the wrong room! Honestly sir!" 

Skye put Dobby on the ground, but he still clung to her leg as he continued to speak in his quivering high tone. He seemed on the brink of tears. "Miss Dumbledore saved Dobby, she did! Dobby didn't mean to, it was an accident! Dobby-" 

"Dobby, Calm down," Harry instructed. The little house elf looked to Skye, then to Fred and George, (more precisely to their brooms) and then back to Harry. Uneasily, he unhinged himself from Skye and climbed on top of a bench. "Dobby is bad. Dobby will have to burn his fingers **and **toes for this...." The house elf mumbled incoherently. 

"Dobby, it was a simple mistake," Said Harry. "Everyone makes mistakes," 

Dobby blinked through his tears, and then a smile crawled onto his face. "Harry Potter is very kind he is. Not that Dobby did not already know. Dobby even wore the first pair of socks Harry Potter ever gave him for good luck!" Dobby displayed his feet, which were covered by an old pair of Uncle Vernon's socks. "But," Dobby said abruptly as his ears perked up and he looked around the room, appearing more nervous than every. "Dobby must be going now! Must go back to the kitchen! Dobby must!" 

Although quiet confused by Dobby's reaction he nodded. "Alright. See you soon then," He held the door open as the little house elf scurried out and into the hall. 

  
Harry stood numbly staring out at the Quidditch pitch through the Gryffindor entrance. The wind hollowed as the entire team stood watching. The Slytherin team flew up and out first, accompanied by the loud cheering of their fellow Slytherins. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clapped politely, while Gryffindors simply booed. Harry caught a glance of Malfoy's usual self assured scowl in his direction. 

"Alright. I've already said all I can say," Said Skye watching the pitch, looking slightly dumbfounded herself. "Everyone remember to breath. And win. Don't forget to win. If we don't, well," She paused. "Well, it won't be very pretty," 

Harry swallowed, trying to keep the rising feeling in the pit of his stomach down. They mounted their brooms, and then flew off onto the pitch into a tidal wave of wind and cheers. 

"And here are the Gryffindors!" Yelled Lee Jordan, who was the commentator as usual. "This year's line-up is; Potter, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, Weasley, Weasley Shermwood and Dumbledore! Don't those lads have it good, I bet they-" 

"Jordan," Said Professor McGonagall who sat beside him. 

Harry soared into the air, feeling the wind blow his hair off of his forehead. The uneasy feeling in his throat fled him and he breathed deeply as he rose higher into the sky, and lapped once around the pitch finally feeling at ease.

"Captains, shake hands!" Said Madame Hooch. Skye approached the centre of the pitch looking sternly to the Slytherin Captain Jin Chang. Chang glided over and glared as they shook. 

"I want a clean game from all of you," Hooch warned, her yellow cat like eyes looking to each team. "Three... Two... One.." The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar of the wind and cheers of the spectators. 

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor with the Quaffel, headin' straight for the Slytherin goalposts-WHAM! Nice block by George Weasley. Or Fred, I can't really tell.... Bell continuing to the Slytherin goalposts! Nice duck under Warrington Katie! Almost there-Arg! No! Intercepted by Slytherin Captain Jin Chang, heading now towards the Gryffindor goalposts-SHE MISSES! Brilliant block by Gryffindor Keeper, Alexa Shermwood! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" 

Alexa did a victory flip on her broom, while the Gryffindors below her cheered proudly. The game continued, becoming more and more violent. Penalties were being awarded left and right. McGonagall had to warn Lee Jordan several times about his bias comments, but there were times when even she seemed she might stand up and start yelling. The wind seemed to be blowing harder, almost pushing Harry in different directions, but still no sign of the Snitch. Gryffindor was in the lead thankfully, fifty-forty five. 

"Gryffindor in possesion-No wait-Slytherin-No-Angelina Johnson with the Quaffel! C'mon Angelina!" 

Harry watched from above as Angelina barrelled down the pitch, but something caught his eyes. Derrick had just hit a bludger and sent it hurtling towards the audience! 

"Look out!" Lee Jordan yelled into the magical megaphone. Madame Hooch's whistle ran out and then suddenly Skye appeared in the bludger's path. She slapped the bludger with the head of her broom; slap shooting it back flying into the game. She looked down at the handle, surprised but obviously relieved she had not broken it. 

"Penalty to Gryffindor for deliberate bumphing!" Said Hooch. While Katie flew over to take the penalty Lee continued. "Brilliant save by Gryffindor Captain Skye Dumbledore and her Lightning Strike-Katie Bell for the penalty-YES! SHE'S BEATEN HIM! SIXTY-FOURTY FIVE TO GRYFFINDOR! Take that you cheating, dirty-" 

"Jordan!" McGonagall was heard warning him. 

Relieved Harry went back to searching for the Snitch. "Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffel-WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER ALICIA! Oh no! She dropped it! Caught by Montague- Damn! Sixty-Fifty Five to Gryffindor- Slytherin Captain Chang in possession. Get her Fred! Just joking Professor!" 

Harry turned sharply, the sound of the wind echoing in his ears to watch as Chang barrelled down the pitch, the other chasers on either side of her in a distinct arrowhead shape that Harry recognized as the 'Hawkshead Attack Formation'. Alexa fleeted in front of the goalposts watching, her jaw clenched. 

**"YES! SHE BLOCKED IT! SEVENTY-FIFTY FIVE TO GRYFFINDOR!" **

Harry turned away and felt a jolt of excitement as he saw the glinting gold of the Snitch in the centre of the pitch, high in the air. And Malfoy was all the way on the Slytherin side of the pitch. Harry pushed his Firebolt forward, gaining height quickly. But against the wind it made it more difficult. Harry flattened himself to his broom, avoiding a bludger sent his way by Bole. 

Now practically pushing his way straight to the Snitch Harry saw Malfoy doing the same from the other side of the pitch. 

"C'mon!" Harry urged his broom. "Go! Go! Hurry!" 

Almost there... Just a litte further... Harry stuck out his arm, leaning as far forward as possible... Just a dozen more feet and- 

**CRACK **

Harry let out a groan like scream of pain as a bludger rammed into his arm, just below his elbow. Holding his broom with one hand Harry brought his other arm to himself barely keeping his balance in the torrential wind. The bludger had completely ruined his arm pads, and judging by the pain his arm was probably broken it. 

There was a roar of cheers from the Slytherin side, Harry looked up just in time to see Malfoy holding the Snitch and then barrelling right into him! 

Harry lost his grip around the helm of his Firebolt and began to fall with surprising speed. The last thing he saw before hitting the solid ground with shattering pain was the image of the rolling dark clouds above... 

  
  
"When's he gonna-" 

"SHHH! I think he's waking up!" 

"It's about bloody time!" 

Harry cracked open one eye, and then slowly the other. Ron, Hermoine, Alexa, George, Fred, Katie, Alicia, Angelina and Amy all stood around the bed where he now lay. He only needed one glance to realize he was in the Hospital Wing. The Quidditch match... He had fallen hadn't he? Harry grimaced and shifted in the bed. 'Definitely fell,' Said this nasty voice in his mind.  His back and arm ached with severe pain, and he felt so drowsy he could barely keep his eyes open. He looked to Amy, who sat on the chair next to his bed. She smiled warmly at him. 

"Here," Said Amy placing a small vile in his other hand. "You've got to have your skele-mend potion. Madame Pomfrey will be back in a minute, and she'll go mad if you haven't taken it," 

"What happened?" Harry asked before glancing at the potion warily. 

"Well," Said Ron with a small shrug. "After that lousy git, Malfoy caught the Snitch," Harry groaned inwardly, disappointed. He had hoped it had been a nightmare. "He crashed right into you. You lost your balance on your broom and fell. But so did he. You both hit the ground at the same time, and then we rushed out and... Here you are," 

"Madame Pompfrey says you'll be okay Harry," Said Hermoine looking to him sincerely. "You broke your arm and wrist. And you bruised your spine. You gave us quite a scare," 

"I'm fine," Said Harry, trying to calm to intense look in Hermoine's worried eyes. 

"Because you know, there's nothing like falling off your broom at 150 feet in the air during a Quidditch match," Said Amy, and then blushed. "Sorry, I think that came out wrong," 

"Took you long enough to wake up Potter," Came Malfoy's drawling voice from across the room. Fred and George moved out of the way so Harry could see. Crabbe and Goyle stood beside him, looking, well... blank. A few other Slytherins stood beside them, all glaring at Harry. Malfoy lay in his bed, his one arm bandaged in a sling the other holding a peice of chocolate. "I've been awake for a good half an hour already," 

"And what a half an hour it has been," Said George before turning his back to Malfoy. "How you feelin' Harry?" 

"Getting better, I suppose," Said Harry shifting uncomfortably. "Did Madame Pompfrey say when I can leave?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon," Said Ron. "Lucky you, you get to miss Potions," 

Harry nodded apprehensively, and looked around the room again. And then it hit him, the whole Quidditch team had come to see him, except Skye. She seemed one of the most likely to be, and he was surprised when he realized she was not. "Where's Skye?" 

"Dunno," Said Ron. "She was the first one to you. But once Hooch said you were still alive she left," 

"Well of course she did," Said Fred. "Can you honestly expect her to stay when-" 

"Out! Out! Out!" Said Madame Pompfrey waiving her arms in the air as she rushed in carrying an armfuls of chocolate boxes. "All visitors have to leave! My patients need their rest!" 

She rushed them out of the room so quickly Fred didn't even have time to finish his sentence. There was a silence, and then Malfoy said with a sneer, "Well Potter. I guess it's just you and me," 

Harry sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillow in aggravation. Even falling from one hundred and fifty feet in the air was better than spending the whole night in the same room as Malfoy.  
  
Harry awoke several times that night, always with a jolt as if he had awaken from a nightmare... But he couldn't remember. And then one time, when it was well off into the night he awoke and saw a familiar head of blond curls standing at the foot of Malfoy's bed. 

"Skye?" 

She turned abruptly and in a lopsided grin she said quietly, "How you doing Harry?" 

"Getting better I suppose. Bloody sore though.... What are you doing here? Or better yet, how'd you get past Madame Pomfrey" 

"Well," She walked over and sat down on the foot of the bed. "I used to spend a lot of time in here," 

"Why?" Asked Harry curiously. 

Skye looked to the bed beside him, her dark eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle and after a few moments of silence she replied. "I was in an accident Harry. My last year here, before I was sent away, I mean. I was in flying class with some third year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and someone thought it would be fun to let out a bunch of bludgers. 

"I was four hundred feet in the air when I saw it coming straight for me. And I.... I sat there staring at it for a moment.... Before I realized what was happening. And then I did the only thing I could think of... 

"I did the Sloth Grip Roll. You know, when you wrap your legs around your broom and hold on tightly and flip yourself upside down? And the Bludger nearly hit me. It nicked my knuckles, but somehow.... I kept holding on. I don't know how really.... I just held on.... 

And that's when it happened. A second Bludger came at me and hit my leg, and I lost my grip.... As I kept on falling, it kept coming back at hitting me over and over, like it had been jynxed or something," 

Skye took the time to pause, as if it was a home video watching it all in her mind. 

"When I hit the ground, I felt as if I must've died. For an instant, I felt no pain... No fear... I just....... Felt nothing. Like I was numb all over, 

"And when I woke up here, I didn't understand why every bone in my body ached. I couldn't see. There were bandages all over my face, and I didn't understand why. I tried to move, but I... I just couldn't. They had strapped me down to the bed, so that I wouldn't touch the bandages. They were all over my legs and my head, and I... I just didn't understand why.... I couldn't even cry because it would be soaked up by the bandages..... 

"Albus explained that I'd broken my leg and that it had been bleeding so much that, Madame Pomfrey had to use muggle methods to help slow the bleeding down. 

"I'd damaged my spinal cord, and for the first couple of weeks, they didn't even know if I was going to be able to walk again...." 

Skye's entire body shrugged as she let out a sigh. "I did start walking again. There was no way in bloody hell I was gonna let some prat of a Bludger stop me," She turned and smiled to Harry, the sparkle in her eyes had returned. 

"That's why you're not allowed to play Quidditch, isn't it?" Asked Harry. She nodded solemnly, "Albus told me I'd never be allowed more than one hundred feet in the air on a broom ever again. But, he didn't say with was my fault that I'd fallen. He never, once, told me it was because of me. He never blamed anyone...

"But Cedric, that was a different story. He felt so horrible you could see it in everything he did or said. Even when he looked at me, I never understood why. He said it was because he hadn't been there to catch me, but it wasn't his fault. Like Albus said, it wasn't anyone's fault. He never really forgave himself, but he was like that you know? He was the kind of lad that took responsibility for things, even if they weren't his fault," 

Harry saw the tragic sadness in her eyes, and felt a swell of compassion. Cedric had been a good person, and for some reason, it struck a chord in Harry to see a girl he had only met a few months before in such pain. He opened about to say something, not quite sure what, just something, when she abruptly stood up. She sniffed and scratched a phantom itch on the back of her neck. "Er... I s'ppose I'll be seein' you tomorrow then," She said, suddenly sounding awkward. "Night' Harry," 

"Night'," Harry replied, still somewhat shell-shocked by the whole ordeal. She smiled once more, before turning and disappearing into the shadows of the night. 

Chapter 10:  The First snowfall, December first


	10. Chapter 10

**-CHAPTER TEN- **

**_The first snowfall, December first_**

For the next few weeks Malfoy never let anyone forget Slytherin had won the Quidditch match, surprisingly, it did not seem to bother Harry as much as he thought it would. And looking back on it, he would realize it was because there were other things running wild in his mind. On the last week of November, Professor Dumbledore announced that the 'Weird Sisters' (A famous wizarding band) would be returning to Hogwarts for the Celebrational Ball, which was open to fourth years and up. 

Harry was instantly reminded of the Yule Ball the year before, and he felt his heart sink. He had asked Cho Chang to go with him but she had gone with Cedric Diggory instead.  And it turned out Cho was a good friend of Skye's, which seemed to complicate things even more for Harry. 

The thought of having to find a partner for the Ball brought out the queasy feeling in his throat and stomach, which he only ever got before a Quidditch match. Unfortunately, there probably wouldn't be any broom flying at this year's Ball. 

"It's not as if you **have** to go with someone," Said Ron, as he stood next to one of the Aitruses, brushing out it's silvery coat. It was their last day of detentions, and Harry felt almost sad. Caring for the Aitruses had certainly been different from when they saw them in their class. 

"The Celebration is always so much fun," Said Skye carrying over a large bucket of water. "Everyone gets dressed up and have a good time. Plus, the Weird Sisters are playing!" 

"She's only excited because the lead guitarist is the son of the captain of her favourite Quidditch team," Amy explained. 

"You're bloody right!" Said Skye proudly. "Go Prides! What about you Alexa?" 

The other blond blushed deeply, "I dunno. Everyone has to get all dressed up and, I just don't-" Her voice trailed off, and so shrugged and looked away. 

"That's like Ron," Said Hermoine. "He doesn't like them either," 

"Hey, maybe you two could go together," Suggested Skye. "You know, if you decide to go," Ron had told Harry that he did fancy Alexa, but after that he had promptly changed the subject. 

Harry chuckled to himself as both Ron and Alexa turned a bright shade of crimson and began to mumble incoherently. 

"What about you Hermoine?" 

"That's really none of your business Skye," 

"Yeah Her-my-own-ninny," Said Ron eager to divert everyone's attention from himself. "How is Vicky?" 

Hermoine scowled, Viktor Krum who had been competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament against Harry had asked her to the Yule Ball and they had been going out ever since. Or so Harry thought, he truthfully was not quite sure. After the third task Hermoine had not really spoken about Krum, or gone to visit him in Bulgaria like he had offered. Harry made a mental note to ask about that later, but Ron was now making wild eye gestures to Amy. Summoning up all the courage he had, looked to Amy and asked, 

"What about you Amy? Are you going to go?" 

Amy looked up from the Aitruse she was brushing and Hermoine stood very still watching, although Harry was too nervous to notice. "I err... I don't really know," She replied quietly. "I've never actually gone to a ball before... You?" 

Harry felt a jolt of excitement, and trying to remain calm as he opened his mouth to reply- 

"Who would want to go with Potter to a ball?" Drawled Malfoy as he approached them, his arms folded across his chest. Crabbe, Goyle and Chang all stood behind him each holding a large shovel, Crabbe held an extra one in his bulky arms which Harry realized must have been Malfoy's. 

"Second thought, who would want to go with any of you to a ball?" 

Harry felt his temper rise, and grasping to keep it under control he gripped his wand from inside his robe pocket. "Go back to the rock you crawled out from under Malfoy," 

"As long as you take you take the puffy haired mudblood and orphan with you. And Weasley too. They've got no place at Hogwarts," 

"Everyone's got a place at Hogwarts!" Said Alexa. "Unfortunately, even the likes of you Malfoy," 

"It's hard to believe how different you family can be Shermwood," Malfoy drawled, a knowing smile krept up onto his pale face. And looking over to Alexa, if he had not known better Harry would have thought she had seen a dementor. 

"Go away Malfoy," Harry said darkly. 

"Who's going to make me?" He said with a sneer. "Certainly not the likes of you, Potter. You're worse than all of this lot put together," 

"Mudusabuilia!" Amy shouted. 

Harry watched as blue light erupted from her wand and Malfoy's pale blond hair began to move. Harry blinked and watched closer. It was not just moving, it was wriggling! All of Malfoy's hair had been turned into little snakes! 

Malfoy gave a horrified screech and then desperately tried to get them out of his hair, but it was no use. "Get it out! Get it out!" But Crabbe and Goyle were both to afraid to touch the snakes. Chang, looking disgusted with Malfoy pulled out her wand. 

"Stupefy!" Hermoine yelled, and Chang froze in place. 

Malfoy glared at them, and holding out his wand shouted, "Cru-" 

"**FINITE INCANTATEM!**" Harry jumped as he heard Skye yell, intercepting Malfoy's spell. 

Malfoy stood still as his hair returned too normal, (although it was severely out of place) and Chang was no longer stunned. 

"Whas' the matter over there?" Came Hagrid's booming voice from inside the Forbidden Forest. Minutes later he appeared, Fang by his side. "I heard shoutin'," 

"Nothing Hagrid," Said Skye, before anyone else could even open their mouths. "Malfoy was just telling us they were going to leave. Isn't that right, Malfoy?" 

Malfoy stood glaring at them all while Hagrid approached them. He seemed relieved, although obviously still not quite sure if Skye was telling the truth. "Ahh, well that's good. I was jest' about to come an' tell yeh that yeh were done," 

The Slytherins strode past him, leaving their shovels where they had dropped them minutes ago. Meanwhile Harry stood staring at Skye in disbelief. 

* 

"Why didn't you tell Hagrid?!" Asked Harry as they sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Malfoy was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on us! We really should have told Hagrid!" Said Hermoine. 

"It wasn't the Cruciatus Curse ," Said Skye. "Not even Malfoy has the guts to use that," 

"Or the years of experience," Added Amy. "It was the Crulatis wasn't it?" 

Skye nodded, "He was using a much simpler spell. I'm surprised you didn't reconize it Hermoine," 

Hermoine scowled at her, but Alexa spoke first. "What's the Crulactis spell?" 

"Crulactisubmersiona," Skye replied. "It's a fairly advanced spell. It's used to turn someone liquid," 

"I remember my Dad telling me once that they'd found a mirror that did somethin' like that," Said Ron. 

"We still should have told Hagrid," Said Hermoine. 

"What could would it have done?" Said Alexa. "Just gotten Gryffindor into more trouble," 

"And besides, what if it had been Snape there instead of Hagrid? With the ball coming up the lousy git probably would've convinced Dumbledore to not let us go," Said Amy. Harry looked to her, and blushing her shrugged her shoulders as she looked into his eyes. "And... And there would've been points deducted," She added hastily, never breaking Harry's gaze. 

"So that settles it," Said Skye with a curt nod. "We tell no one," 

* 

The next day, when Harry awoke he was intent on asking Amy to the ball. He had sat up half the night, debating with himself whether he should ask Amy, Cho or Skye. And when he had asked Ron for his opinion, Ron simply grumbled something about Hermoine and flying quills before turning over in his bed. It had been obvious Ron could be of no help in this matter. 

While he did still fancy Cho, when ever Harry even thought of Amy he began to feel anxious. He could never get her silky dark brown hair, and mysterious chocolate eyes out of his mind. One smile from her and Harry felt as if he could catch the fastest Snitch in the world.... 

But then with the thought of Quidditch came Skye, and yet another odd feeling. She was quite different from both Amy and Cho... While Amy was quiet and refined, Cho was happy and popular, and Skye was... Well, Harry was not quite sure about Skye. He fancied her, that much he knew, but so did a few other lads. He had not even realized it until he had seen the article in _Teen Witch Weekly_. Every time she even so much as spoke to another fellow he felt his blood begin to boil. But when he thought about asking her, he was reminded of look of sadness in her eyes that he had seen the night she had snuck into the Hospital Wing. 

When he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast he was surprised to learn Skye was not there. Whenever he looked over to Amy to speak, he felt his throat swell up and no words came out. They went to Herbology first, and still she was not there. Then came time for Transfigurations, and still no Skye. 

"Maybe Dumbledore found out," Whispered Ron in a hush voice during Divination. "And now she's in trouble. You know, for lying to Hagrid," 

"If Dumbledore knew, we would all be in trouble," Harry replied, pretending to look through his book. 

"Dumbledore knew what?" Asked Alexa curiously, leaning over. 

Harry looked around the room to make sure no one was listening, then replied. "About what happened with the Slytherins yesterday," 

It wasn't until Alexa blushed and hung her head that Harry recalled the remark Malfoy had made to her. "Alexa, what did Malfoy mean when he said your family was so different?" 

"Well, you see...." Her voice went so low, Harry could not even hear. 

"What?" 

"Here," She pulled out a piece of spare parchment and wrote; 

_Professor Snape is my uncle_

"Galloping Goblins!" Ron said loudly. 

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Weasley?" Asked Professor Trelawney looking over to them from her conversation with Jade Strattus. 

"Oh nothing Professor," Said Ron, his ears turning a shade of deep pink. "I just found out my dream means that I'm going to... Err... I'm going to forget my homework next week," 

"He's your uncle?!" Harry practically hissed out in astonishment. Alexa nodded mournfully, "I would've told you lads sooner but, I was, I don't know.... I guess afraid you wouldn't like me," 

"We like you Alexa," Said Ron comfortingly. "Trust me, **we** like you," Harry could tell Ron's emphasis on 'we' meant 'he', even when Harry took a quick glance at Amy, she seemed to clue into it. Alexa seemed to be the only one who did not. "But bloody hell! Snape? I mean, could you have chosen any other-" 

"Ron I don't think that helps much," Harry pointed out. 

"Right," Said Ron with a small frown. "The point is, we still like you. Even if your uncle is a lousy, slimy prat who-" 

"Ron!" Alexa said stuck between relief and astonishment. "That's my uncle you're talking about!" 

"Right then," Said Ron, the tips of his ears turning pink once more. "Sorry, bout that," 

"Miss Shermwood," Alexa jumped up as Professor Trelawney called her. 

"Yes Professor?" 

"Could you take Miss Dumbledore her assignments for today? The Headmaster told me why she was not present today," 

"Yes Professor," Said Alexa with a nod, and then she sat down. 

"Where is she? Asked Harry. "Skye, I mean," 

"You mean you don't know?" Asked Amy surprised. Ron and Harry both shook their heads, more confused than ever. "She's back in our dorm. Today is the first of December," 

"So?" Asked Ron. 

"So, today is the day she was supposed to marry Cedric," 

* 

As Harry, Ron and Hermoine all made their way to Hagrid's hut after their last class, small snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Harry looked up to the sky, "December first," He said aloud, although intending it to be to himself. 

"You could still ask her you know," Said Ron. 

"Ask who what?" Asked Hermoine. 

"Skye; to the ball," Ron explained. Hermoine's faced suddenly twisted, as if she had just eaten a bogey flavoured bean. She turned to Harry abruptly, "You're asking Skye to the ball?" 

Harry shrugged, examining the snowflake he had caught in his hand as it began to melt. "I was thinking about it. But now with her skipping all of class today-" 

"She skipped all of her classes?!" Hermoine's eyes went almost bug-eyed. "You don't know where she was all day and you're thinking of asking her to the ball?" 

"Give her a break Hermoine. She was supposed to get married today," Said Ron, making it sound casual. 

"She was supposed to get married?" 

"Yeah," Said Ron slowly. "Today. To Cedric," 

"What is she mad? But I supposed it was one of those pre-arranged things, wasn't it? Just like her to-" 

"But now I'm thinking more of asking Amy," Said Harry, too wrapped up in his conversation with Ron to realize he had interrupted Hermoine. 

"Amy?!" Hermoine said almost in a squeak. 

"She'd probably say yes," Said Ron before knocking on the door to Hagrid's hut. "What do you think Hermoine?" 

"I think you're both-" 

The massive door to the hut swung open. "Ello Harry! Ron, Hermoine! Come on in, was jest about to make meself some tea," 

Inside Hagrid's hut, the warm fire was blazing. Fang sat next to it, snoring. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused. 

"How've you been Harry? Haven' really had a chance ter talk with yeh since the quidditch acciden'," 

Before Harry could reply Ron was on his feet, and walking over to the fire mantle. "Hagrid," He said and then pointing to a photograph asked, "Is that you and..... your mum?" 

Hagrid rushed over, and stuffed the photograph into one of his pockets. "Yeh didn't see that," 

"It is! Isn't it?" Said Ron excitedly, now looking to Hagrid pocket. "C'mon! Let us see it!" 

"But I thought your mum left a long time ago Hagrid," Said Hermoine. "Seeing as she was a giant," 

Suddenly Harry was struck with a memory of the end of the last school year, after Harry had escaped from Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore had asked Hagrid to do something for him over the summer, and now, recalling Hagrid's abstract letters, it seemed he had been re-united with his mother. Hermoine seemed to be thinking this as well when she asked, "Dumbledore sent you to make amends with the giants, didn't he Hagrid?" 

"Yeh not s'pposed teh know abou' that," Said Hagrid pointing a finger at them. "Yeh didn' hear it from meh," 

They drank their tea all the while trying desperately to pry more information out of Hagrid. But all he would say was that they were not supposed to know and that they did not hear it from him. (Well that and that Madame Maxime, a half giantess who happened to be a teacher at one of the schools that had visited last year had come with him. Although he was quite bashful about admitting it...) 

"Yeh better get goin'" Said Hagrid after looking out the window. "The weather isn' gettin' too good out there," 

Once stepping out of Hagrid's hut Harry realized he was right. The cold wind blew fiercly, whipping the snowflakes into their faces. His glasses where no use in the hazy darkness, and so he took them off and shoving them into his pockets, tried to stay warm as they made their way back to the castle. 

"I can't believe Hagrid didn't tell us he saw his mum," Said Ron. 

"Well it's not as if he had much choice," Hermoine pointed out. "He was on strict orders to tell no one," 

"But Hagrid? He keeps secrets about as good as Neville remembers pass-" 

_"MORSMORDRE!"_

A vast blue light, glittering in the night erupted from a patch of the darkness in front of them. Harry covered his eyes as it shot up high into the sky, shooting past the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. 

"What the-" Ron gasped staring up into the sky. 

Harry watched horrified as the blue light became an image. A massive skull, composed of shiny blue clusters, with a serpent protruding from it's mouth. 

Harry realized immediately what it was. They had all seen it last summer at the Quidditch World Cup. The Dark Mark.  It was the symbol of Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters. 

Below it words were now forming, as if dripping blood it read; 

_The Dark Lord has returned. May his enemies beware his heir..._

"Hurry!" Said Hermoine. "We've got to get back to the castle!" 

Harry had never run so fast in his entire life. Even when he had attended primary school, and he had always had to run away from Dudley and his gang of bullies. The cold air seeped into Harry's lungs, feeling as if it was lined with ice. He squinted and then pushed himself faster. 

When they arrived at the castle entrance it seemed as if the whole entire school was already outside. Professor Dumbledore stood at the head of the crowd, with Professor McGonagall, Snape and Moody on either side of him. 

"Potter! Did you have something to do with this?" Snape glared. 

"We could ask you the same thing," Harry replied, sounding surprisingly calm. As he caught his breath he felt every nerve in his body shaking, and he worried his legs would give out. 

"We-We were on our way back from Hagrid's," Said Hermoine through her panting. "When we saw it," 

Snape opened his mouth to reply, but Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him. "That will do for now Severus," He turned to face the mass of terrified students. In less than half a second it was so quiet that if not for the howling wind, Harry could have heard a pin drop. 

"Everyone will report to the Great Hall immediately," 

  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall spoke at once. Hundreds of voices each speaking out, each in the same hurried yet hushed manner. Professor Dumbledore had already spoken with Harry, Ron and Hermoine and was now at the head of the hall speaking with the teachers. 

"What happened?" Asked Amy rushing over to them. "I was in the library when we were told to come here," 

Harry pointed up to the enchanted ceiling which still portrayed the Dark Mark that remained in the night sky. 

"Oh my God," Amy gasped, her eyes wide in shock. 

"This can't be happening," Said Alexa, her face almost as pale as the ghost Nearly Headless Nick who passed by them. "This just can't be happening," 

"Harry!" Someone called his name from the crowd. Harry looked around, then spotted Skye, her curls pulled back in a ponytail, her face flushed with colour from crying. "Ron! Hermoine! Are you lot alright? Albus told me what happened!" 

Bright purple sparks erupted from Professor Dumbledore's wand at the head of the hall while Professor McGonagall and Moody closed the doors. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle and grounds. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will all be required to spend the night here. The Prefects will stand guard over the entrances, and the Head boy and girl will be in charge while we are gone. Any disturbances are to be reported immediately," With a casual wave of his wand the long house tables flew to the edges of the Hall, standing themselves against the walls. There was another wave, and the floor was covered in red, blue, yellow and green sleeping bags. 

"Sleep well," Said Professor Dumbledore, and then closed the door behind him. 

The Hall was once more filled with the buzz of different conversations. 

"Everyone into the sleeping bags!" Shouted the head boy, Ryan Mills. "Lights out is in fifteen minutes!" 

Harry grabbed his sleeping bag, and with the others, dragged it to a corner. Harry explained the whole story (minus what they spoke about with Hagrid) to the others. 

"You were lucky you didn't see who casted the spell," Said Alexa. "Otherwise you might not of made it to the castle," 

"Whoever casted the Dark Mark must've known precisely how and when to do," Commented Ruby Starlest, a fifth year Ravenclaw. 

"Isn't it obvious who casted it?" Said Seamus. "The heir casted the Dark Mark. **You-know-who's** heir," 

"You-Know-Who had a child. Well that's not something you heard everyday," Added the other Ravenclaw, Jade Strattus. 

"That's something I'd prefer to not think about," Replied Ruby. 

"But if it's you-know-who's kid that means, that he's the same age as us," Said Dean Thomas, looking around nervously. "That means there's a powerful dark wizard in this very room...." The Ravenclaw girl, Jade's eyes seemed about to pop out of her head and she looked around terrified. 

"Not necessarily," Fred interjected. "They might've slipped out when no one was looking. All they'd have to do is slip in to the castle after they cast the Dark Mark, and then slip right on out before-" 

"The lights are goin' out now!" Ryan Mills shouted. "Everyone must be in their sleeping bags and there will be no more talking," 

The candles were suddenly extinguished at once, the only light was coming from the ghosts who swept by routinely to check up on the students. 

Once ever hour a teacher would come to the Hall, to check in and see that all was well. It was around four o'clock in the morning after McGonagall left that Harry heard a sniff from the sleeping bag next to him. 

"Skye?" He whispered quietly. 

Skye's face emerged from her sleeping bag, her eyes puffy from the tears that trickled down her face. 

"Are you okay?" 

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She shook her head, trying to wipe away the tears. 

"Don't worry," Said Harry. Without much thought he moved closer and wiped away some of the tears. "Everything's okay," He told her, although not believing it himself. "Everything's alright,"

Chapter 11:  A not so welcome reminder


	11. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- **

**_A Not So Welcome Reminder_**

The school spoke of nothing but the Dark Mark and it's message for the next few days. The Slytherins seemed to take great pride in that which was, "Bloody typical of them," as Amy put it. 

The only good thing to come of the situation was that in all of the confusion, everyone seemed to have forgotten about having to find a dance partner for the ball. It was not for several days that anyone even remembered that there was going to be one, until Professor Dumbledore stood up before breakfast one day and explained that it would still take place, despite current events. 

Moments later, it seemed three different girls came up to him, each asking him to the ball. 

The first girl, Harry just stared at her not quite sure who she was. He had never seen her in his life. 

The next, was a second year from Hufflepuff who when she asked Harry, he spit his juice out in surprise. She had quickly turned away, looking as if she might cry. 

The third was a fragile looking third year from Ravenclaw. This time however, Harry managed to politely decline the offer. 

"I never knew you were sure a lass magnet Harry," Said Skye, obviously trying to suppress the laughter. Even Hermoine seemed to laugh at the joke. 

"This is mad! I didn't even know any of them!" Harry explained. 

"I know what it is," Said Skye. "It's those eyes of yours Harry. They could drive a girl mad," 

Harry blushed deeply, "I'll try to keep that in mind," He said, suddenly pretending to be extremely interested in his porridge. Thankfully, Harry heard the familiar rustling of hooting and wing flapping as the morning mail arrived. 

An old, brown owl dropped a letter onto Harry's lap and then, just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. Harry opened the letter hastily, and immediately recognized Sirius's writing. 

_Harry, _

_What were you doing walking back ALONE from Hagrid's in the first place? Words can't express how dangerous and careless that was of you! From now on, don't go down to Hagrid's alone. Going with Ron and Hermoine also qualifies as alone. The Dark Mark in the sky is proof enough that you need to be extremely careful. _

_Although I don't know anything about Voldemort ever having an heir, I'll ask around. Maybe there was something I missed awhile back. _

_Dumbledore assures me you will be safe at the Celebrational ball, so you'll have to go. Better for you to be with crowds of people, rather than upstairs all by yourself. _

_Harry, whatever you do, DO NOT go looking for the heir. Don't even bother trying to deny that you haven't given it thought, because I know that is the kind of thing you would do. I'll write you again soon. _

_                                                                                  Sirius_  
"Well," Commented Hermoine with a cunning smirk. "He sure knows you well now doesn't he?" 

  
  
"Starting today there you will be working on a group assignment," Said Professor Flitwick, one day during Charms class. "You will be working in random groups of three, using the charms you've been learning over the past few weeks. Now you will see Mr. Weasley," Said Flitwick with a small nod to Ron. 

"Why the hanging garland charms will come in handy," Ron's ears turned a bright shade of pink. A few weeks earlier, when Flitwick had been teaching them to make garlands Ron had commented on how it was "Bloody pointless, if you ask me". Harry had though Flitwick had not heard, but apparently that was not true. 

"You may of course, use others from past years, but you will be graded on only the spells you've learnt this term. 

"Your group will each be given a section of the school, which you must decorate to the best of your abilities," 

Hermoine frowned, obviously displeased with prospects of the assignment. Ron on the other hand seemed quite pleased with the idea, that is until Flitwick started listing off the groups. After being assigned to a group, the students left to their area to begin. Only Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Skye and a few other Hufflepuffs remained. 

"Weasley, Sandquist and Pallant. You will be decorating the third floor east wing," Ron slowly rose, and then headed out the door with the two other Hufflepuffs. Flitwick continued, rattling off names. 

"Abelseth, Finnigan and Granger. You will be decorating the second floor, south wing," Hermoine looked disapointedly to Harry, then made her way to Seamus and a Hufflepuff girl by the name of Ariel. 

"And the last group; Potter, Robinson and Dumbledore. You will be in charge of the front entrance," 

Harry looked over to Skye who nodded to him, with a small smile on her lips. Once downstairs, they looked around once, then Skye pulled out her wand. "Right then. Shall I take the pathways leading from the front doors? The stairwell and windows are going to take a lot of work, so two people should work on those," 

"I'll take them," Said the Hufflepuff boy, Adrian, who was looking to Skye. "It's probably best to leave the best to do the hardest," 

Skye merely blushed and smiled, while Harry watched his temper beginning to rise. He still did not understand why he felt a sudden urge of jealousy whenever such a situation arose. Somehow he managed to keep calm, and soon forgot all about Adrian Robinson. 

"So," Said Harry after a good hour of wand waiving. His fingers were most definitely beginning to cramp. "You figure we're done?" 

"Hang on," Skye said, then jumped up a few stairs to meet him. It seemed so sudden that she stood only a step below him, her eyes looking up to him. She leaned close, then holding up her wand just to the left of his ear said, "Adjungo," 

Harry did not need to turn around to see that she had tied the two massive garlands of pine together that now hung on the far back wall. She leaned away, now staring into his eyes and Harry felt a sudden rush of rapid emotions. 

"Skye," He said slowly, pacing himself. 

"Un huh?" She replied, seeming entranced. 

"Would you... Err.. Would you go to the ball with me?" 

Harrry watched as Skye's face paled, and she looked down at her feet. "I uhh..." She seemed to be struggling with her words, and Harry instantly felt mortified for asking. "That is to say.... I-" 

"It's okay," Harry interjected hurriedly. "It was just a question. I figured, you know, if you were planning on going," How could he have been so stupid? Harry scolded himself, trying to feel anything but the embarrassment that was seeping all over him. 

  
  
  
"So you just asked her? Right out of the blue?" Ron asked, still somewhat perplexed. He sat on his bed, practicing decorating their dormitory. One waive of his wand and purple ribbons shot out in a small ball, then stuck to the ceiling. For some odd reason, it reminded Harry of a spit ball. 

Apparently Ron had accidentally wrapped Emma Sandquist in garland, then hung her up to the ceiling. Ordinarily Harry would have asked questions, but he was slightly pre-occupied with himself. 

"I know it seems weird but, it was..." His voice trailed off. Harry had no words to describe what had happened on the stairs. 

"Well, no harm done I s'ppose," Ron shrugged. 

"No harm done?" Repeated Harry staring at him blankly. "Now she knows I-err...I..." 

"Fancy her?" Ron offered. "Come off it Harry. Everyone knows you fancy Skye. It might as well have been posted in Teen Witch Weekly," He grinned, pleased with his wit. "Come to think about it, it was," 

"And you fancy Alexa is just so **not** obvious," Harry retorted sarcastically. Ron's ears turned the usual colour of crimson whenever someone spoke about Alexa. "Well, err..." 

"So are you going to ask her?" Asked Harry. 

Ron looked at him astonished, his mouth forming a comical 'O' shape. "Well not yet no. I tried today at breakfast, but then you went n' spat out your juice out," 

"Thanks for reminding me," Said Harry dully. He slowly got off of his bed, and wrapping his red and yellow scarf around his neck headed for the door. 

"No problem. It was bloody hilarious. Hey, where you going?" 

"I don't," Harry replied truthfully. "I think I'm gonna go walk around," 

Ron grinned sympathetically with a lopsided grin. "You want me to, you know, come with you?" 

"No, that's okay. You keep working on your garlandus spell. I'll be back later," 

No sooner had Harry left the Gryffindor common room and headed down the empty stairwell he saw Amy carrying a small load of books from the Library. 

"Lo' Harry," Greeted Amy from behind the large pile of books. 

"Lo' Amy," Harry replied, watching her. "Do you want a hand with those?" 

"Yeah thanks," Harry grabbed a few of the books from atop the pile. "Where you heading?" He asked. 

"Back to the dorms. Got to start studying for Snape's test. You?" 

"No where really," He replied waiting for the stairwell to finish changing. Her chocolate eyes regarded him levelly. "That's not very safe, especially for you," 

"I know," Replied Harry. "I just needed some breathing time I s'ppose," 

"Thats understandble," Said Amy raising her voice to be heard over the usual chitchat, as they cut through the Gryffindor Common room. "With everything that's been happening," 

"It's more than that," Said Harry, shifting the weight of the books in his hands. "Everything's just seems to be going completely mad," 

"I'll agree with that. Well, this is my door," She said with a small nod to one of the dormitory rooms. She walked in, and dropped the books on a small desk closets to the door. She turned, looking back to Harry who still stood in the doorway. "You can come in you know," 

"Oh right," He placed the books next to Amy's pile and looked around. The room was styled the same as his dormitory he shared with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville but there were some obvious differences. While all of the four-poster beds had the same, plain Hogwarts bedspread it was rather obvious whose area was whoms. 

Amy's was simple, much like Harry's own. A desk, closet, bedside table and then a book case separating it from what could only be Skye's. Above the head of her bed was a poster of her favourite Quidditch team, the _'Prides of Portree'_. Thinking of Skye, Harry felt the embarrassment he had felt earlier that day on the staircase. "Harry?" 

"Sorry. Hey Amy, can I ask you a question?" 

"I suppose so, why?" 

Harry took a deep breath, bracing himself. "Err... Would you go to the ball with me?" 

Amy blinked, staring at him for moment, and then she smiled. "Sure," 

"Really?" Harry looked at her, positively astounded. He had half a mind to pinch himself to make sure he was not dreaming. 

She nodded, starting to blush. "Yeah," 

"Alright then," Said Harry, suddenly fleeing quite fluttery inside. "I'll err.. See you tomorrow then," 

"See you tomorrow," Amy echoed. 

Chapter 12:  The Celebrational Ball


	12. Chapter Twelve

**-CHAPTER TWELVE- **

**_The Celebrational Ball_**

Despite the ever-increasing load of homework (thanks to Snape who had decided to give them a test the morning **after** the ball...) as the holidays drew nearer, it seemed no one could concentrate. Even Hermoine and Skye seemed to have put their quarrels aside to enjoy the festivities. 

After Harry had found a partner for the ball time seemed to pass by swiftly. Ron did ask Alexa eventually, although Fred and George teased him to no end. They even went as far as to give him a few pointers, which Harry hoped for Alexa's sake Ron did not use. 

All of the girls seem to become very chatty with each other, gossiping about who was going who. Even Parvati, who everyone knew was not very fond of Hermoine stopped to chat with her one day while passing through the Common Room with Lavender. Apparently Pansy Parkinson was crying in one of the girls' lavatories because Malfoy had told her he would not go to the Ball with her. ("She should be committed to St. Mungo that one. For wanting to go with that spoiled prat," Ron had said.) 

It was at that time, as Parvati and Lavender left that Harry's attention was brought to the fact that, while he and Ron had dates for the Ball, Hermoine had not spoken two words about whom she was attending it with. 

"Hermoine," Harry asked once Parvati and Lavender were out of earshot. 

"Yes Harry?" 

"Who are **you** going to the Ball with?" 

Hermoine blushed, suddenly becoming very interested with a piece of lint on her skirt. "Viktor," She replied indistinctly. 

"Viktor Krum?" Said Ron surprised. He had made jokes about Hermoine's relationship with Viktor, but he seemed generally surprised by this comment. "The Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker is coming all the way from Bulgaria, just to go to a dance with you?" He stared at her in a disbelieving shock. 

"As a matter of a fact," Said Hermoine, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Yes," 

"Why?" 

"Because Viktor-He-Well-Ohh! Forget it!" She slammed her book closed angrily. "I'm going to bed," She said and then stormed up the stairwell to the girls Dormitories. 

"What?" Asked Ron bewildered. "Was it something I said?" 

* 

The day of the ball was intended to be like any other, but of course it was not. "Good thing this only comes once a year," Harry had heard Professor Flitwick say to McGonagall. "I don't think I'd be able to take much more of this," 

Hermoine had gone down to the Hogwarts Express train station to greet Viktor once their last class had ended, and the last time Harry had seen them they were talking to each other excitedly in the Library. 

Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean all changed into their robes, each of them looking very self-conscious. That is to say, except for Ron who kept examining himself in the mirror, admiring his new sleek dress robes. Harry had given Fred and George his winnings from the TriWizard Tournament the year before, and at Harry's request they had used some of the money to buy Ron new dress robes. 

"Come on Ron, any more time in front of that mirror and you might turn into a girl," Said Seamus exasperated. 

In the Gryffindor Common Room everyone spoke excitedly, commenting on each other's clothing. Finally Harry spotted Hermoine, standing next to the Fireplace speaking with Krum. She wore a dazzling, ashen purple gown. The bottom half looked as if someone had performed as Sparkling Charm on it, as if little jewels reflected the fire light off of them. Her bushy hard was sleekly straightened and pulled back into a sort of ponytail, where there were more sparkles. She waved to them as they came down the stairs. 

Alexa stood next to Hermoine; her hair was pulled back into a very high ponytail, wisps of her hair falling to the sides of her face. She wore an elaborate clasp around her ponytail, which matched the shade of her rose coloured dress. After seeing them, she nervously fixed a pleat in her robes. 

Amy stood beside her, looking very nervous and uncomfortable as well. Her hair hung down in it's usually style, cascading past her shoulders to her satin, red gown. It was two pieces; the top had thin straps and appeared to tie up in the front and the bottom seemed to project itself vaguely. The scarlet colour of the robes seemed to bring out the burgundy in her eyes, and he stood in front her for a moment staring at her. 

"Hi," Harry greeted them apprehensively. He nodded to Krum, "Good to see you Krum," 

"You asvell Harry," Krum replied gruffly. 

While Ron spoke to Krum, Harry turned to Amy. "You look really-really-er-good," He said awkwardly. 

"Thanks. You too," She smiled calmly. 

The Entrance Hall was packed with students who were all talking to each other, or in some cases trying to find their partners. As Harry passed by the garland that hung on the wall furthest from the doors he suddenly felt very aware of the fact that everyone was looking at something he had made using his skills. 

"You really did do a great job Harry," Hermoine commended. Even Krum nodded in agreement, although he said nothing. 

Fred passed by them with the red head from Divination, Gem or something her name was. Fred winked to Harry with a pleased grin on his face and then disappeared into the mass of students. George followed shortly after with Ruby Starlest who stopped quickly to say hello, apparently they had lost Fred and the girl who's name was in fact Jade. After being pointed in the right direction, they continued on their way. 

A group of Slytherins emerged from their common room in the dungeons. Much to Harry's surprise and delight Malfoy was not there. 

"Maybe he couldn't pay whoever he turned Pansy down for enough money," Commented Ron also quite pleased. 

The oak doors soon opened and everyone, trying to appear as casual as possible rushed inside. Harry looked around noticing the large house dining tables had been removed and now in one of the far corners were small round tables with candles in the center. The walls were covered in frost, which sparkled in the same fashion as Hermoine's robes. Mistletoe, ivy and more pine garlands hung on the enchanted ceiling, where small snowflakes fell from the starry night sky. 

They took their seats at one of the tables, as many people were now doing. It seamed easier to calm yourself if you were sitting down. Harry was just thankful sitting meant he did not have to dance. 

Professor Dumbledore smiled cordially as he walked to the centre of what had been transformed into a stage. Where the teacher's table had once been, a set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello and some bagpipes now occupied the space behind Dumbledore. 

"I am pleased to welcome you to the Celebrational Ball," Students clapped politely, while others cheered. Fred and George who were at the next table was by far one of the loudest. Ruby and Jade only laughed, enjoying their company. 

"Yes, Yes. I am aware that the two of you are pleased to be here as well, Mr. Weasleys," The room burst out into laughter. 

Dumbledore waited until the noise quieted down, and then he continued. "I wish you all the best of times. But, I am forced to remind you that while curfew has been extended, there are classes to attend tomorrow," 

Several boos were emitted from the crowd. 

Dumbledore chuckled, "But without any more a due, may I present The Weird Sisters," 

The crowd clapped, cheered, hooted, hollered and made almost ever sound imaginable as the Weird Sisters, clad in their signature torn black robes trudged out on to the stage. They played a hasty tune, first to which barely anyone danced. A few songs past, and slowly more people glided around the dance floor. Ron opened his bottle of Butterbear taking a very large sip and watched with a look of resentment as Hermoine and Krum danced. Cho Chang stood a few feet away, dancing closely with Ritchie Smith, a seventh year from Ravenclaw. Seeing Harry over Ritchie's shoulder she smiled affably for a moment then returned her attention to Ritchie. 

"Do you wanna dance?" Asked Amy. 

"I err-" Harry was about to go into his spiel about how he hated dancing and would rather have of potions all day than dance but he stopped. A fuzzy feeling warmed him and he shrugged. "I guess so," 

He rose, nearly tripping over Amy's empty chair. Harry took a deep breath, and then hold one of her hands; he wrapped the other around her waist. They moved slowly on the spot to the rhythm on the sombre melody. Amy was a much better dancer than Parvati had been the year before, but unfortunately neither of them was quite sure what to do. They took turns, awkwardly leading each other through the song. 

Harry looked over, it seemed Ron was having a few problems of his own. Harry considered the thought for a moment that maybe instead of dress robes Fred and George should have gotten him dancing lessons. 

Not very far away Hermoine was dancing with stiffly with Krum. She glanced over to Harry momentarily, and then began speaking to Krum softly as they danced. He watched them with an odd fascination Harry had never felt before. A surprised gasp from Amy tore him from his thoughts he looked back to her. Her tanned face seemed lined with shock, her eyes glittered in pride but it quickly faded. 

"What is it?" Harry frowned. 

"I don't believe it," Amy murmured still looking over his shoulder. It seemed several other people around them had seen it as well. Ron stood absolutely flabbergasted, his jaw looked as if it had unhinged itself. Harry turned and what he saw next was nothing short of nightmare. 

Malfoy stood at the entrance wearing black velvet dress robes, and an overly confident smile on his lips. His pale hair seemed exceptionally slick, as if he had used a tub of muggle Knox gel. His arm was bent in the cordially fashion when escorting someone, but Malfoy was not simply escorting **anyone**. He was escorting Skye. 

Her long blond curls had been pulled up in a sort of bun, tied with a long blue silk ribbon. Her gown was a sparkling shade of pallid cerulean, with long draping sleeves. She wore a silver chain with a pendant of interloping circles with a small green jewel in the centre. But her stunning dress robes and necklace were not what Harry saw; it was the way her chin was raised almost in a ceremonial manner. She was not smiling, nor was she frowning; the regal manner in which her face took was one Harry had seen only one other person. Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy's mother. 

Harry watched as they made their way to the dance floor, a mere few feet away from Harry. The two smiled to each other, as if they were five year olds sharing a secret. If it were not for the music being played by The Weird Sisters, Harry was positive he would have been able to hear a pin drop. A new song began, and with considerable ease Malfoy wrapped his arm around Skye's waist. 

There was a numb feeling at first, spawning in Harry's hand. And then slowly, a tingly feeling pricking its way up. As he stood watching the two dance he felt his cheeks flush his colour and a sentiment he had never felt before. Even when facing Voldemort, he had never experienced a feeling like the one that had spread over his entire body. 

Hate. 

Not a simple, trivial hate. Such a fury was beyond that, beyond all rational thought. It was an indescribable feeling of pain, anger and hate fused together. It was a freezing cold feeling, as if his body was shutting down. His vision blurred, although he knew for a fact he was not crying he wiped his eyes the same. Some one grabbed a hold of his hand, the warmth pulling him away from the dark feeling. _"Harry,"_

It was Amy, who's burgundy eyes examined him carefully. "Harry, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," Harry replied, never taking his eyes off of Malfoy. 

"Really? Because you sure don't look it," 

"I'm fine Amy," He growled. 

"Maybe it would be best if we just sat down for now," Amy offered, with a soft tug of his hand. Harry nodded, and let her guide him back to their table. The ice-cold tingling sensation soon receded, but Harry remained at the table where they had all sat. 

"I don't believe it," Said Ron. "I bet its doppelganger, like Moody was telling us about," 

"Honestly, why would a doppelganger do anything for Malfoy?" Said Alexa. She looked over to where Malfoy and Skye stood, speaking to a few other Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson sat at the empty table next to them, glaring at Skye. "No, its got to be something else. Maybe he's using the Imperius Curse to-" 

Alexa stopped mid-sentence as Harry pushed his chair out and rose. Malfoy was now making his way to the long table where the rows and rows of Butterbeer were, leaving Skye who was talking with a seventh year Slytherin. "Harry," Amy warned. 

He pushed past her, as the freezing sensation returned. He made he was across the dance floor, feeling as if he was watching himself. He grabbed Skye's arm, half pulling, half leading her into the Entrance Hall. "Harry! Let go of me!" He simply tightened his grip around her wrist. 

"_Libarar!_" 

Harry's hand shot open like a spring. She pulled her hand away from him quickly, staring at him in anger. "Have you gone mad?" 

"That's the exact question I was going to ask you," 

"I'm fine thanks," She replied, her face appearing as if she was in great thought. "You on the other hand, I think you're in serious need of a trip to St. Mungo's," 

"Malfoy?" Said Harry with great disgust. 

"What about Draco?" 

"You call him Draco?" 

"That's his name," 

"You lied," 

"Excuse me?" 

"You lied. I asked you to the ball, remember? You said you weren't going. You lied straight to my face," 

"I never said I wasn't going!" 

"You never said you were going with Malfoy either! Funny, did you forget to mention it?" 

"What was I supposed to say? Hi Harry, excellent catch of the Snitch last match. By the way, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to the ball with the person you hate most in the world," 

"He's not the person I hate the most. You are," 

"Oh boo bloody who! Stop acting so surprised, you knew it was happening!" 

"I did not!" 

"Oh that's right, because you never took the time to notice, did you Harry?" 

"What?" Asked Harry confused. 

"Really! Think about it for a moment! Just **one** moment. All those times you sat right across from me at the Gryffindor table and I received a package? Or letter? How I always seemed to never actually get into your fights with the Slytherins? At Hogsmeade, when you thought you rescued me from him? Even the time when you caught me sneaking back into the Common Room! You must've seen it coming, you can't have been that thick headed," 

_Harry got dressed and then was heading down the stairs when he saw Skye entering the common room through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady. _

_Her cheeks were bright pink from being out in the cold fall air. And her red and gold scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck, and it looked as if she had already been up for a few hours. Looking up she saw him, and then smiled. "Mornin' Harry," _

_"Mornin'," He replied walking down the rest of the stairs curiously. "Where've you been?" _

_"Oh. I went out for my morning walk, I do it every morning. Helps to clear my head, so I can think of new Quidditch plays," _

Several more memories Harry had never thought much of flashed in his mind, but there was one that stuck out in particular. The night Skye had snuck into the Hospital Wing after the Quidditch match to see him. Or had she come to see Malfoy instead? What had once seemed as clear as day was now indistinguishable. After a moment of silence he looked over to her. She was leaning up against the railing of the stairwell, her head titled to one side watching him. Her dark eyes watching him intently. He had trusted those eyes. He had even- 

"What about Cedric?" He blurted, interrupting his own train of thought. The content look in her eyes wavered for a moment, but then in a emotionless tone she replied, 

"Cedric's dead," 

"By the same wizard that killed your parents!" Said Harry outraged. "And my parents! The same man that he wouldn't even have to ask and Malfoy would hand you over to him!" 

"Maybe he would," Said Skye thoughtfully, her dark eyes never meeting his. "Would that really be so bad?" 

Harry could not believe his ears, was this the same Skye that helped Neville with his Charms work? The same Skye whose cobalt coloured eyes sparkled and who's smile was infectious? The same Skye who had nearly come to tears telling him the story about her accident? The same Skye Harry had- 

"What's this then?" Came the drawling sneer of Malfoy from the doorway. "You finally figured it all out Potter?" Malfoy slowly made his way to Skye, stepping behind and bringing her close to him. Harry felt the surging anger stronger than ever, his fingers clenching and unclenching themselves. Never braking his arrogant stare at Harry, Malfoy continued, 

"It has taken you a dreadfully long time, hasn't it? But like I've always said; you aren't one for intelligence," 

"Harry! We just saw Malfoy-" Hermoine began, but she along with Krum, Rom, Alexa and Amy all stopped in their track. "Oh..." She paused momentarily, then turned to Harry, "Come back inside, they're not worth your time," 

"Nice of you to join the party Hermoine," Said Skye callously. "Although, I don't recall there being any invitations for insufferable-know-it-all-mudbloods," 

Alexa and Hermoine gasped, Ron gapped at her and Krum stepped forward. "Nov see here," 

"While we'd love to stay here and insult you lot until you all turn purple," Said Malfoy drawling with a grin to Skye. "We do have things to do," 

And with that Malfoy glaringly led her past Harry, and back into the Great Hall. Amy raised one eyebrow in suspicion, and voicing everyone's thoughts declared aloud, 

"What just happened here?" 

Chapter 13:  Pectoris Laniatus Verum


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**-CHAPTER THIRTEEN- **

**_Pectoris Laniatus Verum _**__

The day after the Celebrational Ball was a time of great excitement, not only because it was the last day of classes before winter break, but also because it marked the first day a Gryffindor ever sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. 

Many people (meaning the Slytherins) were pleased with the events that had occurred. They all went about as if they had known the entire time. Others (mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws) went about not caring and excepting it was none of their business. Unfortunately, Harry and a vast majority of the Gryffindors were not some of them. 

He and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table glaring spitefully, and waited for the opportunity to make eye contact with either Skye or Malfoy where they could glare even more. If looks could kill, they would both be already buried six feet under. But it was no use. 

The two seemed content with talking to each other and the Slytherins surrounding them. Harry did take the time to look away from them, simply to note that only two students out of the entire Slytherin table were not pleased, to say the least. Pansy sat gloomily at the end of the table closests to the Entrance Hall, prodding her porridge. Sitting across from Pansy was Jin, and although her back was turned to him, Harry could tell she was positively livid. 

Harry's eyes darted back to Malfoy, who was whispering something into Skye's ear. She smiled, and replied. She seemed so happy, sitting with the Slytherins that up until the day before, she had hated. She smiled, but it was not the same. Somehow, in the course of one night it had changed. It was no longer warm and infectious; it had become a cold, firm self-assured smile. Much like Malfoy's own. Harry hated it with every bone in his body. He hated Skye. He hated Malfoy. 

Never in Harry's entire life had he ever felt so bitter and enraged. He felt as if someone had minupulated him, and taken advantage of him entirely. He had not slept much the night before, tossing and turning unable to go to sleep. He heard them in his mind, whispering and making fun of him in the dark. 

Harry was so intent on watching them, he did not even realice when the mail came until Alexa was handing Ron (who had stopped glaring) a copy of Teen Witch Weekly from across the table. On it was a two-page spread with seperate pictures of Harry, Skye, Amy and Malfoy. 

_HOGWARTS' FAVOURITE COUPLE CALLS IT A DRAW _

_It seems the Wizarding world's favourite teen couple has split, leaving no rock unturned,_ Writes Daily Prophet intern Maggie Moonshine. _The World-renowned The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter and his girlfriend Skye Dumbledore put an end to their four-month relationship. _

_You may remember earlier this year when TWW reported on the blooming romance of the two-orphaned teens that seemed to have found happiness together. It was TWW who was the first to report on the relationship, and it is with great sorrow we are the first to report its' dissasemblement. _

_Sources say it was Dumbledore who ended the correlation, tired of their juvenile romance and wanted something more. While other sources squeal it was in fact Potter, who had fallen for Dumbledore's best friend; a muggle born named Amy Elddir. _

_Whichever way it happened, it became obvious last night that the pair had a bitter ending. Students and visitors attending the Celebrational Ball (performed by the sensational hit band, The Weird Sisters) caught a glimpse of how horrid the break up was. When Dumbledore entered with her date, it was none other than Potter's rival Draco Malfoy. _

_Potter was livid, and shortly after he and Dumbledore were heard in the Great Entrance Hall argueing. Although sources won't disclose the nature of the conversation, a few students were reached for comments. _

_"She's obviously just trying to get Harry riled up," Says fifth year Pansy Parkinson. "Everyone knows she's bitter about him choosing Amy over her," _

_No one knows for sure how the relationship came to an end, but not matter TWW wishes both Potter and Dumbledore the best. _

Harry stared at the parchment dumbfounded, as if all the thoughts in his head had spilled out through his ears. He thought nothing. He saw nothing except for the parchment, and even it seemed as if it was not really there. He felt... 

The numbness began to spread through his body again, and following quickly behind it was the tingling feeling, pricking at his fingertips. 

But then, like before a voice called out to him. Slowly his mind returned to reality, and he heard the voice once more. 

"Harry," 

Harry turned his head to the side, just enough to see who had spoken to him. It was Amy, whose burgundy eyes watched him quizzically. In that instant they seemed to glimmer with intrigue and opacity, something he had never seen so clearly before. 

He let out a sigh and looked down at his full plate. He needed to look away. It did not really matter where, just as along as he looked away."I'm fine," 

"That's what you keep on saying," 

Harry frowned and pretended to be suddenly interested with his bacon. He made a show taking a bite. It tasted bitter and cold. Just like he felt inside. His brow creased deeper in thought completely unaware that he appeared even more angry. 

Ron spoke first, his tone was barely audible but there was no mistaking it, "Give it over Amy. Just let him be batey," 

"But Ron-" 

"You know how Harry's feeling. We all do. And I hate that lombard Malfoy just as much as Harry. And Skye, well, she's gone for a Burton. And if Harry's anything like I know he is, right now I reckon' it's not looking too bright for Skye. Don't bust his knackers about it," 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched her lips part as if to interject. But then as if a thought struck her mind and she closed them. Slowly she nodded and then turned her attention to her own plate. And so they sat in an awkward silence, each of them prodding their breakfast until the bell sounded.   
  
  
"Harry, could I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Hermoine quietly, after looking around the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom. Everyone sat in their seats chatting about one thing or another casually waiting for the class to begin. 

For the last day of classes before holiday break Hermoine seemed overly anxious, which was quite unlike her. Usually she was much more... Disappointed. But there was something weird about her that day, and looking back on it Harry was never quite sure how he had missed it. Because in reality, she had been like that for quite a few weeks. Her wavy brown hair was utterly bushy and untidy, even for Hermoine. Her skin was paler than usual, and her dark brown eyes seemed to literally project shame. 

"Err... Sure Hermoine," Harry replied, he shrugged to Amy, Ron and Alexa as he walked by them, then followed her out of the classroom. Outside a few students were still making their way to class but Hermoine did not seem to notice. She took a deep breath and then began, 

"There's something I need to tell you," 

"Err... Alright," Harry replied not entirely sure what to say. 

"And I know I should've told you when it first happened but I-I don't know-I guess I was afraid I didn't understand and-And I didn't want to tell anyone, in case I was wrong-You know me, I hate it when I'm wrong. 

"And I think part of me thought you wouldn't believe me. I mean, you were so infatuated with her and Amy I-I was- I don't know... Jealous I suppose. All summer I looked forward to it being just us. You know, you, Ron and I. Like it's always been. 

"But when we came back everything started to change. Now instead of just us, there was Alexa, Amy and Skye. And then-It was like I wasn't even there. Ron fancies Alexa, I know that. I can accept that. But when I found out you fancied Amy **and** Skye-I don't know-I just got so upset. 

"And when I saw them, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know what she had done. I was on my way to tell you-but then I remembered how much you liked her and-I-I was afraid you would just think I was making up a bunch of rubbish because I was jealous. 

"And I was-Jealous I mean. So I didn't tell you, or anyone. Not Ron, not even Dumbledore! I felt so guilty not telling you but- But I thought that the consequences were far worse than anything I might feel," 

Harry watched as the tears that had been welling up in her eyes trickled down her cheeks. "But I was wrong. I felt so horrible I couldn't sleep. My marks even started falling because I couldn't concentrate. And then when you told me you were going to the ball with Amy I thought everything would be all right, 

"I never expected them to go to the ball together. And I-I'm just so sorry Harry. I wish I had just told you when I first saw them together-I know I should've said something. Please forgive me Harry," 

Harry blinked at her as everything she had said, registered in his mind. **She** had known. Hermoine, one of his best friends in the entire world, had known and she had not told him. She had seen Skye and Malfoy together, and she had not told him. He stared at her, absolutely gob stopped. Only one thing echoed in his mind. 

Hermoine had known. 

He should have felt angry. Or numb. Which ever it was, Harry did not care. Anything would have been better than the grief and sadness he felt when he looked into Hermoine's eyes. She had not told him... And she felt terrible about it. He imagined how he might feel if he had kept a secret like that from Ron or Hermoine, or even Amy. 

Suddenly, before he even realized it he hugged. Holding her against him, he could feel her warm breath and tears soak his tie. It was amazing she only came up to his shoulders, considering he was one of the shorter boys of their year that Hermoine. Not quite sure what to do, Harry ran his hand through her brown curls trying his best to calm her. 

"Shhh. Hermoine, it's alright. I forgive you," He said softly, but loud enough to be heard over her sobs. For a moment time seemed to stand still, to preoccupied with Hermoine's emotions to deal with his own. But the moment was shattered when he heard a menacing voice from down the hall. 

"Isn't that cute Draco? The mudblood's got the shoulder of famous Potter to cry on," 

Harry turned, Malfoy stood next to Skye with his arm wrapped casually around her waist. He felt Hermoine pull herself away, and watched out of the corner of his eye as she quickly wiped her tears away from her face. 

"What a lovely article that'll make," Malfoy drawled venomously, grinning. 

"Sod off Malfoy, you spoiled git" Said Hermoine trying to regain her composure. 

"Watch your tongue Granger," Said Skye sharply. 

"Or what?" Hermoine said challengingly. 

"Or you'll come to regret it," 

"Those are strong words coming from a Slytherin's tart," 

Harry goggled at Hermoine for an instant, and Malfoy withdrew his wand from his robes. "Take that back you gob-shite Mudblood," 

Harry watched as Hermoine swallowed nervously, but her gaze remained confident. Harry slowly reached for his wand, but he stopped when Skye spoke. 

"Come now Draco, if Granger has only got enough wit to call me names, it's obvious she's not worth the trouble," She smiled over confidently as she brought his hand down. Malfoy's dark eyes cut to Harry glaringly as they strode past them and into the classroom. 

Harry's gaze fell onto something he had not seen before, but immediately realized Skye had. Moody stood at the top the stairwell in the classroom, watching them with a look of curiosity on his scarred face. Harry titled his head as a gesture to Hermoine. Her cheeks burned a shade of crimson as they walked back into the classroom while Moody called the role. 

"As part of your OWLS examinations you must be able to identify certain uncommon but dangerous curses,"  Harry watched as Moody's magical eye swerved past Malfoy and casually he added.  "Malfoy, I realize you might be eager to display your effection for Dumbledore but kindly remove your hand from her.  This is a classroom, not the astrology tower,

"One of these is the Pectoris Laniatus Verum curse. Does anyone know what that is?" Moody's magical eye searched the room as he spoke and kept the other on the students. "Granger?" 

"Pectoris Laniatus Verum curse is a method of forcing the victim to speak the truth while the centre structure of their circulatory system, is slowly torn apart. Once the curse has been initiated, it cannot be stopped resulting in the death of the victim," Said Hermoine quoting one of her texts, word for word. 

"Good work Granger," Said Moody gruffly, then continued. "The Pectoris Laniatus Verum is very powerful and ancient curse. It was last used during the time of the Hogwarts founders, but it's counted among one of the Unforgivables because of it's result, 

"Very few can fight it. It takes a very powerful Dark wizard to perform it. And the more powerful the caster, the harder it is to fight. There is no defence against it. There is no antidote," 

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end as Moody's magical eye landed on him and in a grim tone his finished, 

"It always ends in death,"  
  


The Potions class was brutal. Deep down in the dark, cold depths of Hogwarts was not where any student wanted to spend their last class before holiday break. Unless of course, they were Slytherin. And in that case, they would be having a good old time. 

Harry's enlarging solution was a murky shade of beige. He glanced back at the parchment where he had written down the ingrediants as to not forget them. It was barely impossible to concentrate with Snape breathing down his neck. 

After explaining that the class were to work in small groups to create a successful shrinking solution Snape had gestured to a long table at the front of the class. On the table were hundreds of different ingredients from which they had to pick from. Of course, being the 'slimy biased git' (As Ron had often called him) all of the components they might actually need, were on the Slytherin's side of the table. 

The class progressed as he sauntered around the dungeon slowly he made tsk-ing noise with his tongue to Gryffindors, and nodded helpfully to his Slytherins. He had even gone as far as to stop Crabbe and Goyle from adding Gillyweed to their solution. Even Neville knew Gillyweed was not used in a shrinking solution. 

Poor Neville, even Harry was feeling particularly sorry for him that day. Not to mention Seamus and Dean, who were working with him. His hands shook, and he kept on knocking things over Snape so much as glanced at him. He had even accidentally spilt some leach juice all over the front of his robes. 

But Neville's group was not the only one having troubles. Hermoine was arguing in a hushed tone with Ron about whether or not to add more chopped daisy roots. He had promptly ended the disagreement (And also disgusted Hermoine) by saying "I bet Malfoy's going to pocket some of that potion. He'll probably use it later on his-" 

"**RON!**" Hermoine said rather loudly, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. 

That had been the end of that discussion. 

Harry chuckled quietly, then scratched his head nonchalantly. He could not seem to remember how large of a caterpillar slice needed to be added. He gazed over at a few other tables, just to make sure. 

The only person who did not seem to be having any trouble was Malfoy. He stood beside his cauldron speaking quietly to Skye. Sometimes she would laugh softly or smile, then continue to add the ingredients to the potion. It seemed Malfoy had finally found someone smart enough to boss around. 

Snape's dark eyes caught Harry's gaze, and raising one eyebrow he spoke. "Seeing as the Gryffindors seem to be finished, I'll mark theirs first," Several Gryffindors groaned unhappily. It was no use trying to argue with Snape, and they all knew it. Several Slytherins snickered quietly as they continued to add more ingredients to their potions. 

Harry watched as Snape's eyes darted around the dungeon, deciding which Gryffindor would be the most fun to embarrass. Snape grinned slyly to himself after spotting Neville, who was desperately trying to add the ingredients to his potion. 

"Longbottom," 

"Yea-Yes Professor Snape, sir?" "Your potion is clearly not complete. Five points from Gryffindor," 

"But that's not fair," Hermoine whispered as she leaned over to Harry. "Granted Neville's not even half way. Crabbe and Goyle aren't nearly as close to getting the potion right, let alone finishing it," 

Snape's head jerked swiftly, his dark hair whipping around him. Stepping forward through the smoke he squinted at their bubbling pallid yellow potion. "Granger, I take it your speaking out of turn to mean your potion is ready?" 

"Yes," Hermoine nodded. 

"Well then," Snape snarled. "Let's test it shall we? Weasley, take a ladle full of the solution and pour it on Granger's hand," 

Ron looked to Hermoine, who although looking worried nodded. Harry watched nervously as Ron picked up the ladle and slowly dipped it into the cauldron. Hermoine brought out her hand carefully as to not touch the steam, and took a deep breath. The potion looked a little too yellow for Harry's liking, but there was nothing he could do about it now. 

Ron glanced once more at Hermoine, and then slowly poured it on to the top of her hand. The Gryffindors watched fearfully while the Slytherins watched expectantly. Slowly but surely, Hermoine hand began to swell. At first, only her thumb seemed to grow, then the rest of her fingers until they had each plumped up a considerable amount. Hermoine's eyes widened at the sight of her fingers that were slowly each turning into the size of a plum. Her hand stretched to such a massive size, it reminded Harry of Hagrid. If it had been on someone else (preferably a Slytherin) he would have found the situation funny. 

Several Gryffindors clapped proudly clearly loving the look on Snape's face. It seemed as if he was disappointed and yet, disgusted at the same time. And then, to everyone's surprise he smiled. 

"Five points from Gryffindor," 

"Five points?!" A few Gryffindors echoed discontentedly. Others glared at Snape as he prowled past them to the front of the class room. Malfoy smiled appreciatively at Snape as he walked by. 

"But Professor!" Alexa protested. "They got the potion right didn't they? Hermoine's hand is three times bigger than what it usually is!" 

"That's only partially correct Shermwood," Said Snape placidly and then looked to Hermoine, whose hand was still growing. "The increasement of Granger's hand was only intended to be one size larger, rather than three. Obviously, they did not add enough daisy roots. Now, onto the next assignment-Yes Granger?" 

"Professor, may I please have a shrinking solution?" 

Snape's eyebrows rose and with an sour but obviously pleased look he replied, "I don't have a shrinking solution. You'll have to see Madame Pomfrey at the end of class," 

Harry gawked at Snape for a moment not believing what Snape had said. Was he really so bitter he would make a Gryffindor with a giant sized hand sit patiently until the end of class? Of course he was, Harry realized. It was Snape. 

"As I was saying, the next assignment will be a Polyjuice potion. If you do not know what it is by now, I suggest you return to third year potions," Snape added snarkily once seeing the confused look on Neville's face. "A Polyjuice potion, Longbottom, is long and complicated. You might want to take the 'F' now, and save me the trouble," 

Neville hung his head and mumbled something inaudibly but Harry could still see he blushed profusely. "Over the course of one month you will be brewing the potion, using special components that are usually not at your disposal. And when the potion is complete, you will exchange a single strand of your hair with your partner. For one hour, you will take on the appearance of your partner and likewise. 

"It is difficult to brew properly and as such I don't expect many of you to achieve a perfect potion," Snape narrowed his beady dark eyes at the Gryffindors through the smoke of the cauldrons. "Others," His expression changed, almost to a smile as he gestured to the Slytherins. "Will have no difficulty," 

Instintively Harry edged closer to Ron and Hermoine as they began to clean up their mess. Hermoine grabbed at the vile of leech juice blindly and almost broke it in her massive hand. They had made a Polyjuice Potion in their second year, in the abandoned girls bathroom, **in front** of Moaning Myrtle no less. Harry was pretty sure they could handle making it in a classroom. 

But noticing Harry's movement towards his friends Snape's eyes glimmered excitedly. "Not so fast Potter. I was not finished. Although you may be eager to start the potion, I have taken the liberty of pairing you off into groups of two," 

Harry's heart sank as Snape began to list off the groups. Among them were a few Harry knew Snape must have taking great pleasure in creating. 

"Dumbledore and Elddir," 

"Chang and Shermwood," 

"Crabbe and Granger," 

"Goyle and Weasley," 

When Snape finally came to the bottom of the list, Harry was forced to come to terms with the realization of who he was to be paired with. 

"Malfoy and Potter," 

Harry quickly glanced over to Malfoy who seemed equally unhappy with the pairing if not more so. (Which Harry highly doubted.) Malfoy's dark gaze met his and they sat for a moment, neither doing so much as breath. Malfoy's pale skin seemed to have taken on a shade of grey amongst the smoke from the cauldrons and his bleached coloured hair seemed to have lost a considerable amount of its sleaky shine. Briefly the thought crossed Harry's mind that in little more than a month he would be wearing those features. 

Only briefly though.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**-CHAPTER FOURTEEN- **

**_The Gift_**__

The Gryffindor common room was always much more quiet during Christmas break, and this year was no exception. The snow grew heavier, the lake froze over and the traditional rides across by horse drawn sleds began. But to everyone's surprise the snow kept falling in its thick blankets and soon outdoors activities were cancelled. 

It seemed anyone who might have changed their mind about staying at Hogwarts over break would not be able to leave.

Usually during break the students could spend their days playing about in the snow, skating on the ice and generally lounging about the school carefree. Regrettably, that year many of their standard activities had been cancelled thanks to the Dark Mark in the sky. Security had been increased. Students could not leave the castle unless they had a written note from their head of house.

Few owls could make their way through the harsh wind to deliver the post. The owlery was almost completely bare, and the floors had been cleaned. An enchanted fire had even been set up so that the owls might stay warm.

The only thing the not affected by the threat was surprisingly, the number of students who stayed during the break.

Ron and Hermoine has decided to stay, and while they would never admit it they all knew it was because they did not want Harry to be alone at Hogwarts especially since it was Christmas. But even if they had both gone home for the break he would not have been alone. Amy had explained to him weeks ago that she would not be leaving for the holidays.

"When you've got no home to go to, where you are becomes your home," She said speaking frankly one day while they sat in the Common Room. Harry knew the feeling. Hogwarts was more of a home than Privet Drive had ever been and it was relieving in a sort of way, to know he was not the only one. In fact, he had much more in common with Amy than he had once thought and one day as they sat quietly by the fire she spoke at length about her family. 

"I lived at an orphanage when I was really young. All I knew about my family was that shortly after I was born my mum died. My dad couldn't take care of me all on his own because he was busy with business. So he brought me to the orphanage and promised to come get me when the time was right. 

"I don't remember much about my time there. I was barely a year old the orphanage got word he had died. Muggle child protection service took me from the orphanage as placed me with a horrible family, they were Muggles of course. They treated all of the foster kids the same, like-like we were their house elves or something!

"And then when I was seven finally ran away from them.  I got as far as the next town, Haggishtown or something.  I don't really remember the name anymore, which is weird I guess.  I don't know, I was so focused on getting away I don't really remember a lot.  They found me in this old abandoned house and took me back to Muggle's house,

"They were livid with me.  I got beat around more than my fair share of the time, and it seemed that whatever I did only made them angrier.  I didn't understand why, and then it started to happen.  Little things, but weird things just the same.  I remember, I got in so much trouble one time when we were washing windows.  We had spent the entire day washing the windows and then when 'they' came to inspect them they shattered everywhere,

"I thought it was bloody funny.  Mostly because I had been imagining what would happen if the windows did actually all break, and then all of a sudden-poof!  I didn't know it was my magic, I didn't even know magic existed.  After that the parents started to figure out it was my magic that was causing so many disturbances, or rather it was me.  They sent me back to the orphanage saying I was Satin's spawn and so on.  If you ask me, they were the satins,"

"I lived at the orphanage until I got my letter.  It's not like I didn't-"

Amy stopped, and following her gaze Harry saw why.  Skye had come through the portrait passage and was standing, watching them with the keenest glimmer in her eyes.  Catching his gaze she gave her cocky, knowing smile and strutted up the stairs and off to the dormitories.  Unfortunately for Harry, both Skye and Malfoy had decided to stay over Christmas break as well.  Harry had tried several times to put it out of his mind but whenever he did actually achieve his goal; Malfoy would appear totting her around like a new broomstick.

Christmas morning dawned, a beautiful blanket of white and 'bloody well freezing cold'.  Harry was awoken at a snail's pace by the several pillows Ron threw at his sleeping head.

"Oy!  Harry!  Presents!"

Harry mechanically reached over grabbing his glasses and putting them on and began the traditional squinting in the dimly light dorm room.  He noted the small pile of wrapped parcels that seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere were now stacked prominently near the foot of his bed.  "It's about bloody time!"  Said Alexa's excited voice in the dimness.

"Wha-Alexa?"  Harry reached for his wand and spoke faintly.  "Lumos.  Hermoine?  Amy?  You're not supposed to be in here,"

"We're rebels,"  Replied Amy with an impish grin.  

"This has got to be the best Christmas present ever,"  Said Seamus grinning.  "I was expecting Christmas pies and socks, not a handful of lasses,"  

Ron let out a snort of a laugh while Hermoine's face turned a peculiar shade of crimson, which was still noticeable in the weakly light room.  "Merry Christmas Harry,"  Amy sat down on the edge of his bed and handed him a small parcel wrapped in green and gold.  

It was Harry's turn to flush colourfully as he leaned under his bed and retrieved her present.  He felt oddly self-conscious looking at his hand wrapped job in red paper, luckily for him the sun was just beginning to rise and he silently prayed she would not notice the dreadfully wrapped gift.

"Another maroon jumper…."  Said Ron woefully, holding up the jumper for everyone to see.  "I'm going to go mad some day.  They'll put me in St. Mungo's because of these,"

Harry chuckled along with the others as he opened his presents.  Mrs. Weasley had sent him a burgundy jumper with 'H P' knitted on the front, and a snitch on the backl, half a dozen home-baked mincemeat pies, an entire Christmas cake and a small box of peanut brittle.  From Hagrid he received an enormous tin of treacle fudge, which Harry knew from past experiences to thaw out by the fire before attempting to eat.  An invitation to his hut for the next day was included.  Apparently he had business in Hogsmeade on Christmas… Sirius sent a waxing kit for 'the removal of dents and buffering of Lightning Strikes' including a manual.  With it was a note attached that simply said;

_To tide you over until your birthday.  Merry Christmas Harry._

_                                                                                           Sirius_

Ron had given him a Parasepcia.  "It's a sort've like a muggles compass.  Well, that's what Hermoine said."  He had attempted to explain.  "See these arrows?  They'll point you in the direction of the nearest secret passage.  But err… You might want to put it away for now.  You'll just get it confused if you carry it around the castle."

Hermoine's gift was a heavy, home made text with an enchanted cover entitled, "Complete list of First to Fifth Year Potions; by Hermoine Granger".  Alexa had given him a parchment explaining he was now a recipient of "Quidditch Monthly", a Muggle type publication about Quidditch published every month.  

Dobby had appeared at the doorway, but when Alexa answered he took off back down the hallway.  Harry had nearly chased him around the entire Gryffindor tower before he would agree to calm down.  And so, from Dobby he received a woolly pair of maroon and gold socks that probably would have fit Hagrid better than Harry.  Harry had in turn giving him the pair of multicolour toe socks he had bought in Hogsmeade.  Dobby had ended up using them to wipe all of his tears off of his face.  "This is the best gift Dobby has ever received sir,"  The small house elf wailed gleefully.

When Dobby did leave Harry noticed the emerald green wrapping with gold trim and without delay felt the guilt wash over him.  He had completely forgotten about Amy's present.  He sat back down and hastily unwrapped the parcel.  Inside was an old, thin, script book with a magically repaired cover which read "Hamlet; by William Shakespeare,"  Harry smiled gratefully.  "Thanks,"

"It's nothing fancy or anything but… I figured you might enjoy it,"  Amy replied fretfully.  "If you don't like it I can-"

"No!"  Said Harry.  "I err… I really like it,"

"Flippin' Hell!"  Said Ron excitedly.  "The entire collection!"  Harry turned; sitting at the foot of Ron's bed, unwrapped in gleaming azure paper was a pyramid of Chocolate Frogs.  Harry blinked, _Quidditch_ Edition Chocolate Frogs.

"Cor!"  Added Seamus, staring in awe, admiring the pile.  "Who are those from Ron?"

"I don't know I-"  Ron rummaged through the papers and pulled out the note which had, at some point before Ron's pillaging been attached.  Harry watched his mouth drop and face pale.  "I don't believe it,"  Ron breathed.

"Well?  Who's it from?"  Asked Neville.

"It's from…. Skye,"

"Your kidding!"

Harry began to feel the familiar numbing in his fingertips.  Still in a state of shock he looked around the room.  Neville, Seamus, Dean and Alexa were examining the mountain of Chocolate Frogs.  Hermoine sat in a chair trying to appear uninterested.  And Amy had a rather nervous look about her.  "Did you know about this?"  

"Harry, don't be mad.  She bought them before-"
    
    "Bullocks.  I can't believe you knew about this."  His face flushed with anger and slowly he began to feel the numbing spread
    
     itself through his body.  His fists kept on clenching themselves so tightly his fingernails dug into the palms of his hands.
    
    "Harry!"  Amy protested.  "You don't understand-"
    
    "I understand perfectly.  I don't know why I didn't see it earlier.  You've chosen her over us.  All the time you were just 
    
    pretending to like… us!  You'd rather be friends with that conniving tart than us.  Why don't you just run off to her and 
    
    Malfoy.  I'm sure they'll both be bloody beaming to see you."
    
    "Harry!"  Hermoine stepped in.  "It's just a gift.  You know I don't like Skye, and you know I like Malfoy even less.  But it's 
    
    a present, not a bomb."
    
    "Stay out of this Hermoine!"  Harry shouted furiously and then returned his glare to the brunette who still sat on the foot of his 
    
    bed.  "What did you do Amy?  Pretend to be our friend just so you could tell them about everything we do?" 
    
    "That's rubbish and you know it,"   She replied calmly.  The quiet tone of her voice was unnerving, and forced him to realize 
    
    just how loud he was being.  Harry blinked, observing her.  Regardless of his yelling and accusations she seemed entirely 
    
    tranquil.  As if nothing he had said even affected her.  She simply sat on the unmade bed, cross-legged watching him 
    
    intently.  Taking the verbal beating he lashed out, without becoming angry herself.
    
    Suddenly, as if his memory had just cleared after a great fog he heard her voice repeat something she had once told him.
    
    _"You learn to sit down and shut up, other wise you were just in more trouble.  The better you were at just taking the thrashing, the easier it was to pretend like you were invisible.  If you were invisible, they couldn't hit you."_
    
    The words were like a sharp slap to his face as his horrified eyes widened faintly. He brought his hand forward to run through his hair and he saw her entire body flinch and move away from him.  _'She's afraid you'll hit her'_ said the nasty little voice in his mind.  _'Just like her foster parents did.'_
    
    Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but what came out was something entirely different.  "Get out,"
    
    "What?"  Hermoine asked astounded.  "Harry!  Be reasonable about this-"
    
    "You too Hermoine."  He hung his head, wishing he could just disappear.  Hiding behind his long mangy bangs he tried to put up a barrier between himself and the others in the room.  When that did not work, he stormed out.

Harry sat quietly in the vacant common room with his face resting on his head staring torpidly into the fire.  His mind felt as though he was going to explode if he even gave so much as a wandering thought to his outburst earlier in the morning.  He had wandered the school's empty halls, desperately wishing he had some one to speak to.  

Usually he could turn to Ron or Hermoine, but this time it was different.  Not only had he raged at Amy, but he had snapped at Hermoine aswell.  She had tried her best to keep a stiff upper lip, but it was now obvious she was quite hurt by what he had said.  Ron was off somewhere… probably with Alexa, Harry realized.  Harry felt a brief anger towards Ron for not comforting Hermoine but quickly reminded himself he was not one to throw stones.  

Hagrid was off grounds, and Harry had half a mind to suspect he was off in a cave with his giantess mum.  Maybe he had taken Madame Maxine with him…

And Sirius was… In all brutal honesty, Harry had no clue where Sirius might be hiding.  Maybe he had returned to Professor Lupin's.  Or maybe he was in Hogsmeade.  Regardless of Sirius's whereabouts, or anyone else's for that matter Harry felt dismally overwhelmed sitting alone in the common room.

"What's with the sulking Potter?"

Her voice was smooth with sarcasm, but the tone sounded as if she actually… cared.  Harry let his eyes dart to the stairwell leading down from the dormitories, catching a glance of Skye with her Lightning Strike hefted over her shoulder and red and gold scarf wrapped securely around her neck.  The colours that had once seemed very becoming on her were now almost painful to look at.  The gold seemed tainted, and the red was altogether too dark.  It looked more like blood than anything else.

"Shove off Skye,"

"Oh, but that wouldn't be any fun.  Now would it?"  A small self-assured smile crawled over her lips as she meandered her way idly over to him.  She sat herself down in the chair across from with him with a small sigh.  Cocking her head to one side she raised an eyebrow.  "Come on Potter.  Share the misery."

Harry gazed at her trying his best to appear unfeeling, but try as he might; he was intrigued by her sudden compassion.  Or was it more of a mock kindness?  He was not quite sure.  She may talk like Malfoy, and smile like Malfoy but there was still something enormous separating the two.  Malfoy never pretended to care, but Skye had, even to the point where Harry wished he could have believed her.

And then with a civility that surprised even him, Harry replied.  "I saw your gift you gave to Ron."

"Oh,"  Said Skye airily amused with herself.  "So that's what all that hollering was about."

With no reply Harry simply glared at her, noticing how the flames from the fire casted menacing shadows to her face that he had never seen before.  "Well?"  She asked.  "Did he enjoy my gift?"

"I wouldn't know."  Harry answered, not even missing a beat.

A slanted grin danced on her lips and her eyes seemed to suddenly sparkle with their knowing glow he had once respected.  "I know."

Harry could not help but scowl.  "Then why'd you ask?"

"Why do I do anything?  To make a complete bullocks out of your life.  For my own amusement."  She supplied.  "Well that's what you think anyways.  So that must be right.  Right?"

When Harry said nothing she shrugged her eyebrows and shoulders simultaneously, almost challengingly and continued.  "Because Merlin forbid I actually be concerned about you or anyone that doesn't include myself right?"

"I never said that."

"But that's what you think."

"What I think is none of your business."  He retorted, the sharpness of his tone surprising himself.  She said nothing.  Her dark eyes seemed to simply stare at him vacantly, but in apparent concentration.  It was unnerving for him to see her watching him so intently.

"What?"

She opened her mouth, and then closed it shut.  "It's those eyes of yours Potter.  They could drive a girl mad,"

"Stop that,"

"Stop what?"

"Stop the flattery."

"You never used to hate it when I flattered you before.  You used to get all cute and blush.  What's the matter Potter?  Don't I get you all hot and bothered anymore?"

Harry felt his face flush involuntarily and he hated himself for being embarrassed by her.  "Sod off Skye,"

"Oh but I haven't done what I came here for,"  She replied, but rose from her chair none the less.

"And what was that?"  Asked Harry feigning no interest.

"To give you your Christmas gift,"  She answered simply.  

"Whatever it is, I don't want it."  He turned his head to the side, and glared back into the fire.

"Well that's too bad for you.  Not that I don't enjoy watching you brood all by your lonesome, but I've held onto this for so bloody long that it's time you had it.  Whether you want it or not."

Harry pushed away his interest, and concentrated keeping his gaze on the flickering flames.  He heard her give a small sigh of resignation and glanced over as she pulled something out of the robe of her pockets.  "You're insufferable Potter, you know that?"  She held out a small package wrapped in a stunning shade of emerald but he did not move.  He did not even so much glance in her direction until after she had placed the present on the arm of the chair and left through the portrait hole.

Harry sat silently, his eyes darting back and forth between the flames and the present.  It was thin, no larger than his hand and he imagined it must be equally light to hold.  His mind urged him over and over to toss it into the blaze and be done with it.  But for some reason he could not bring himself to do so.  The inner disagreement was so intense he did not even take notice of the footsteps as they came down the stairwell.  

He suddenly became conscious of the eyes watching him inquisitively and he looked up.  Amy's entire body flinched as his eyes met hers and she moved her way through the room quickly.  It was not until she reached the portrait hole that he summoned up the courage to call after her.

"Amy,"  She turned swiftly, as if she had been caught doing something wrong.  The expression on her face was oddly indecipherable, somewhere in-between pain, fear and anger.  "I-err-I wanted to apologize."

Amy blinked.

"For what I said this morning… I didn't mean it.  I was just being…"

"A sodding prat?"  She offered with a scowl.  The words were abnormally sharp coming from her, but then again he realized, she had every right to be angry.  

"Not my own choice of words, but yeah."

She stepped forward with a sigh, and the thought occurred momentarily how much she sounded like Skye in that instant.  He literally shook his head to rid himself of that thought and ran his hand through his hair.  A very uncommon trait for him, probably something he had picked up from Ron in the older years.

"I wasn't angry with you, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Bloody right you shouldn't have."  She retorted frankly.  "I told you things Harry.  Things I never told anyone.  Not even Alexa or Skye!  And they're my best mates!  I let you into my life!  That's not a very easy thing for me to do!  But I did it anyways.  Because you were my friend, because I…."  Her voice trailed off as she stared off into the fire.  The flames gave the impression to reflect off of the tears that were welling up in her eyes.  

"Amy,"  He spoke much softer than intended.  It seemed his words had a mind of their own today.

"I've liked you seen our first year Harry.  You never saw me, but I was fine with that.  I had no problem being the girl no one ever saw.  I never had a difficulty with just watching people.  It was easier that way-not getting involved I mean.  I could just watch how things played out.  But then-then things started to change. 

"We became mates.  I talked with you more often in four months than I did with people for my first three years here.  But….  **She** was always there.  I watched the two of you; bonding, laughing becoming mates and then… whatever you were before the Celebrational."  She gave a small vague shrug.  "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't…  I hated what I saw.  It wasn't fair that she should get every bloody thing she wanted.

"And then finally, it happened.  You found out about Malfoy.  I thought you would just get angry and leave her be.  But you didn't.  Every minute we were together you thought of her, or of that prat Malfoy.  I can't-no **I will not** compete with that Harry."

Harry stared at her in a cross between amazement and awe, but said nothing.

"I won't have you bending my ear about her any longer.  I don't know how anyone could stand it.  You can chose to be miserable for the rest of your life because of something someone else did, or you can get your arse in gear and get back to living."

"Amy-"

"No, let me finish.  Because I know that I'm never going to get another chance to be this honest again.  And I…."  She looked up at him as he stepped closer to her.  Harry took a moment to grasp the fact that even though he may be one of the shortest boys in their year, he was still taller than a lot of the girls.  This pleased him, and in a weird sense gave him a sudden burst of courage he had never felt before.  Using that courage he felt his hand lift her chin, and tilted her face up to his.  He felt quite odd as he did so, as if he was watching himself as a different person.  The situation was altogether different from what he might imagine his first would be.  He slowly brought his mouth to hers, for once was the least bit nervous.  Or perhaps he was actually so nervous he did not even realize it.  Her lips were soft and had a warm moistness to them that he had not expected.

Slowly she pulled away, her face was flushed and she smiled faintly.  "Wow,"

It was Harry's turn to blush reverently, and pushing up his glasses he added, "Yeah."

"Well I… er… I better go… I was supposed to…. Err… I'll see you later then!"  She waved quickly and then darted out through the portrait hole reminded Harry strangely of Ginny.  She nearly knocked Ron and Hermoine over as they came into the room followed by Alexa.  While Hermoine's expression was unreadable, Ron would not stop wiggling his eyebrows and smiling.

"What was that about?"  Asked Ron curiously.

"Err… Nothing."  Harry replied absently.

"Right."  Said Ron, his tone dripped with sarcasm.  He seemed particularly excited about something, but it was Hermoine who spoke next.

"Harry, we've been thinking.  Well actually, Alexa and I were thinking.  Ron was just stuffing his face with sweets."

"Hey!  I helped!"  Ron protested.  Hermoine simply rolled her eyes and continued.  "Anyways, remember when I told you I saw…"  She paused, as if not quite knowing the correct way of wording what she was about to say.  "When I saw Malfoy and Skye?"

His mouth was suddenly much drier, but he managed a nod.  

"I was in the library when I saw them.  Well, actually, it was just Malfoy at first.  He was wandering around like he was looking for a book in the History of Magic section.  And that got me wondering, why on earth would someone be in that section?  Especially Malfoy.  So I watched him, but he disappeared behind one of the bigger shelves and by the time I got there… He was gone.  It was like he had apparated or something.  I went back to my spot and started reading again.

"And after a while Skye showed up looking rather odd.  I didn't think about it at the time but when she went to the exact same section, as Malfoy had been I got suspicious.  She said something to the far wall.  I was watching through the shelves from an aisle down but I wasn't close enough to hear her.  The shelf swung around and then she was gone!  Just like Malfoy.

"Now I've figured out they both were using one of the secret passage ways but I couldn't figure out where it led to.  In a couple of hours they came back out together, and I caught a shufti of what was on the other side.  And from what Ron has told me I'm one hundred percent sure that-Harry…  It was the Slytherin Common room.  There's a secret passage into the Slytherin Common Room."

"Are you sure?"  Harry blurted incredulously.  "Wouldn't it show up on the…"  He glanced over to Alexa.

She smiled with the slightest nod.  "It's alright Harry.  They told me about the map."  Harry could not help but blink in shock.  Had Ron shared over four years of their lives together with her?  Had he told her everything?  He would have to ask Ron later, and then he returned his attention to Hermoine.

"Wouldn't it should up on the Marauder's Map?"

"Not necessarily."  Said Hermoine taking on her matter-of-a-fact-tone.  "The map was made by your dad, Sirius, Professor Lupin and Pettigrew.  None of them where in Slytherin, so why would they know about it?"

Harry nodded acknowledging she was right.  "And what's so important about this?  To point out we could have just snuck into their common room three years ago?"

"Blimey Harry!"  Said Ron exasperated.  His patience had clearly worn off and it was obvious he was itching to tell Harry what they knew.  "If we can figure out what Skye said to open the door, we can take the invisibility cloak and find out what those gits of Slytherins know about the heir of evil."

The idea was alluring Harry had to admit.  In his mind he contemplated the opportunity.  They could find out who the heir was and stop them before anyone got seriously hurt.  _"Ah,"_ said the nasty voice in his mind.  "_But that's not the only reason you want to go there.  And what do you think Amy will see if she finds out.  You can try lying to yourself but you can't lie to her."  _

"Hermoine, when did you see them in the secret passage way?"  He asked pushing away the voice.

Hermoine blinked her brown eyes looking at him curiously, as if trying to catch onto his train of thought.  There was also a hint of shame.  "In October… why?"

"Then the Slytherins have known since then about Skye and Malfoy.  If he's brought her into their common room than they must've seen them together.  They must be bloody good at keeping secrets to hold their tongues for over two months.  They would've used it against us way before now unless it was really important.  They could all very well know who Voldemort's heir is."  Harry babbled.  While he would never let on, in all honesty he was still trying to cope with the fact he was thinking about the incident with the Slytherins on the stairwell at Halloween.  

And then, from the back of his mind came a memory from that very month, along with a realization he had never even pieced together before that very instant…

_"What happened?" Asked Amy rushing over to them. "I was in the library when we were told to come here," _

_Harry pointed up to the enchanted ceiling, which still portrayed the Dark Mark that remained in the night sky. _

_"Oh my God," Amy gasped, her eyes wide in shock. _

_"This can't be happening," Said Alexa, her face almost as pale as the ghost Nearly Headless Nick who passed by them. "This just can't be happening," _

_"Harry!" Someone called his name from the crowd. Harry looked around, and then spotted Skye, her curls pulled back in a ponytail, her face flushed with colour from crying. "Ron! Hermoine! Are you lot all right? Albus told me what happened!"_

Looking back on it Harry became conscious to the fact he had assumed Skye's face had been flushed from crying, and realized that the shade of pink that had adorned her face could have very well come from being outside.  Ron and Hermoine's faces had begun to loose their flush from after being outside, and he knew his own was too.  Could she have been outside during the time of the attack?  Harry wondered.  _"No."_ He reasoned in his mind.  _"No one in their right mind would go out there unless…"_

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner."  Said Harry astonished.  "What if… What if Skye's the Heir?"

Chapter 15:  Escape of the Aitruses


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**-CHAPTER FIFTEEN-**

Escape of the Aitruses 

_Far off from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, through the gloomy fog clouds of night, over hill and under brush, a man sat by a fire.  The chair in which he sat was made of the finest silks and cushions from Romania.  It had been a gift to the master of the manor in which he sat, from the head of the Romanian Improper Use of Magic Department.  The snivelling little fool of a man had given it to the master of the manor in hopes it would be bestowed to the Dark Lord.  And though it had taken over fifteen years, it had indeed made its way to He-who-shall-not-be-named._

_The rejuvenated face of Voldemort stared into the iridescent flames, as they reflected shades of scarlet on his already alarmingly red eyes.  The shadows of the fire seemed to etch themselves into his pale face like granite carved into a grotesque statue._

_"You disappoint me."  Said the Dark Lord.  "And as you know, I do not take kindly to those who disappoint me.  I took you back, after all that has happened…"_

_"I apologize profusely once more my Lord,"  Came an indecipherable, yet familiar voice from the shadows beyond the chair.  "But Dumbledore is keeping an eye on her at all times.  He suspects something."_

_"Surely that old bat has more important things to do than follow around a teenage girl."  The man sneered, but he seemed to let it drop.  "And what of young Master Malfoy?"_

_""I beg your pardon my Lord?"  Asked the voice sounding perplexed._

_"How goes his task?  Is she prepared yet?"  Voldemort's head tilted slightly to one side, as if entertained by an image in the blaze before him._

_"I do not know my Lord.  Prehaps you might as his-" _

_"You do not know?"  The Dark Lord's eyebrows rose in freezing misgivings, although he did not seem at all surprised.  "It is your duty to be my eyes at that school.  While that old mudblood loving cretin is there, I cannot risk attacking it.  You know that."_

_"I do my Lord."_

_"Then why do you persist with this insolence?  Do you challenge me?"_

_"No my Lord."  Replied the voice.  The smallest hint of a smile crept unto his lips as he heard the tension rise in the other man's tone.  His mouth was becoming as dry as a desert; the slightest indication of panic seemed to have set in._

_"Then explain yourself."  The Dark Lord replied callously._

_"Unfortunately my Lord, you know as much as I do.  I f you would allow me to converse with Lucius upon the topic…. I might speak to young Master Malfoy about the situation.  Then I could-"  Said the voice, and stepped closer into the light._

_"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."  Voldemort's serpent-like tongue clicked and he shook his head ever so slightly.  His servant was being daring.  Pushing his boundaries.  Such behaviour should not be tolerated, but then again these were not ordinary circumstances…_

_"I would have thought you would know me better by now.  When the time comes, you will know more.  Until then, you must remain steadfast at your station."_

_The man hung his head; his dark mane of greasy dark hair hid his features from the radiance of the flames.  "Yes my Lord."  _

_"Good."  His lips parted in a smile.  It was still small, but truly sinister.  "Go now.  I will burn for you when you are to return.  You best not disappoint me again.  While your duty is of high importance, do not think for one instant I can't replace you."_

_"Yes my Lord."  Replied the man.  With a low bow he turned and left the room, closing the door behind himself.  An inaudible chuckle found it's way out of Lord Voldemort as he stared into the flames._

_"Do not disappoint me again, Severus."_

  
Back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry awoke with a jolt and the feeling of utmost urgency.  His scar was burning with a regretfully familiar sort of painful, tingling sensation.  Clutching his forehead he managed to dress himself and leave a note for Ron.  Had he truly seen Snape?  Talking to Voldemort?  His mind swirled with thoughts as he hurried through the castle's quiet halls.

Once he saw the recognizable statue leading to Dumbledore's office, Harry took a moment to catch his breath.  The statue seemed to be staring down at him as he breathed deeply, as if to say _'What are you doing here?  Don't you know what time it is?'_

Harry almost felt the need to explain himself, and then realized it was only a sculpture.

"Err… Chocolate frogs?"

The statue did not move.

"Vomit flavour?  No… he would have changed it by now… Fizzing Whizzbies?  Popple rocks?  Turtle Truffles?  Please!  You don't understand how important this is!!"  He pleaded the statue, but to no avail.  Harry had to remind himself that kicking the statue did no good, and only ever ended poorly.  Bitterly he was reminded of every time he had been forced to guess the password.  Suddenly he was struck with the most unusually of thoughts.

"Socks?"  He asked hopefully.

The statue swung out of the way and Harry made his way up the stairwell as quickly as his legs would carry him, jumping a few steps in his strides.  But to his surprise, for the first time ever (that Harry had seen), the ominous doors were closed.  From inside the office he heard voices speaking.  Headmaster Dumbledore's voicece was quiet, but audible.  The other voicee however…. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stoiod up on end.

Snape!

The other person in the room was Snape….. But Harry had just seen him in his dream with Voldemort!  Dumbledore had said sometimes when Voldemort felt particularly full of hatred towards Harry a link opened between them and he could watch what the Dark Lord was doing while it happened.  But…. Snape was now inside the Headmaster's office, this very instant.  And Hermoine had reminded him time and time again that _'No one can apparate to Hogwarts'_, so how had he gotten back so quickly?  Harry leaned closer to the doorway.

"Does he suspect anything Severus?"

"No, I don't think so.  He seemed to be more interested about Skye, and how close young Malfoy is to turning her."

"Indeed he would be."  Dumbledore replied thoughtfully.  "What did you tell him?"

"For the most part, the truth.  I did not feel him roll my mind, although I cannot say for sure.  I asked him if he would permit me to speak with Lucius and Draco about it, but he said that in time I would know.  He's doing very well to keep everyone away from learning things they shouldn't."

"He's cautious, even more so than before.  With just cause as well…….  And what worries me is, she seems to be a vital part of his plan.  Whatever that might be.  You know better than most how difficult it was to hide her existence from him.  For nine months he knew nothing….  Charis did all in her power to protect her from him.  But now, with such a close source as young Malfoy…"  The headmaster's voice trailed off solicitously, and Harry had not doubt that he was most likely staring off at something, immersed in his thoughts.

"Headmaster?"  Snape's voice questioned.

"I apologize Severus, I lost my thoughts.  He must know something substantial about her that he is withholding from you."

"I agree."  Said Snape.  "What should I do?"

"I fear for now, I have no suggestions."  Dumbledore's voice muffled as he rose from his seat.  The next sound Harry heard was that of something heavy being put on the table.  "I will consult myself and speak with you later."

"Yes Headmaster."  Snape's voice replied and he turned.  Quickly Harry hid himself to the far sided of the entrrace, and as the doors swung open the shadows of the antechamber hid him perfectly.  He watched Snape's back saunter away and down the stairs.  Only after he heard the noise of the statue moving back into place did he come out of hiding.  Luckily, the door had been left partly open and through the crack Harry peered into the Headmaster's office.  Dumbledore sat at his desk looking quite transfixed, peering into a very familiar basin.

It was his pensieve.  Harry had had the accidentally opportunity of seeing into the pensieve before.  A Witch or Wizard who wanted to relive their memories used it with little work, and Dumbledore had inadvertently left it in the open for Harry to see.  Harry's brow furrowed and he wondered what the Headmaster might be remembering.  He was so deeply into his own thoughts he did not even realize when Professor Dumbledore had looked up from his pensieve and directly at him.

"Can I help you Harry?"

Startled Harry jumped back vaguely, and he felt a flush cover itself over his cheeks.  "Err… Professor…I… I had a dream."

Dumbldore's eyebrows rose inquisitively and he gestured for Harry to take the seat in front of the desk.  "Of Voldemort?"

"Yes sir."

"What did you see Harry?"

The question was so simple.  _What did you see Harry?_  But it was the difficulty in answering the question that struck him.  He knew he could trust Dumbledore, but the question really was could Dumbledore trust Snape?  Harry was not sure, even if he had heard them speaking about Snape's meeting with the Dark Lord.  Harry and his friends had accused Snape several times of being a Death Eater, and now it seemed he was once more.  But then why would he be telling Dumbledore about it?  Was he…. A spy?  And if so, for which side?

"Harry?"  Dumbledore prodded.

"I'm sorry Professor.  It's just… I saw Voldemort and…. And Snape.  I wasn't really sure at first if it was him, but now I'm certain of it.  Snape is a Death Eater."

Dumbledore merely nodded sagely, as if signalling him to continue.

"And err…  You don't seem very surprised by this."

"I will admit I am not surprised."  Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  "As you will recall Harry, you witnessed my memory of the trials of Mr. Bagman, Barty Crouch and a few others.  Do you recall what was said about Professor Snape?"

"He was on the Death Eater list."

"That is correct.  But what else?"

"That you vouched for him because he had turned from Voldedmort before his downfall and that he had given information about the plans.  But sir, is Snape a spy?

"Now Harry, whether or not **Professor **Snape is a spy I would not be at liberty to say."  Harry took note of the emphasis on the word professor.  It was a kind of reminder that even thought it was a slimy git like Snape that they were talking about he was still a teacher.

"Oh."  Said Harry feeling embarrassed.  In his eagerness to understand the situation he had forgotten certain things he already knew.  His eyes looked away from the weathered face of the Headmaster to the pensieve on his desk.

"Is there anything else Harry?"  Asked Dumbledore.

"No."  Haarry rose from his seat, but then he stopped.  "Well, actually sir… I have a question."

"Then I will answer it to the best of my abilities."

"Since you're Skye's Godfather, like Sirius is mine, that mean you knew her parents right?"

"Yes."

"And you knew **both** of her parents?"

"Her father was the son of an acquaintance of mine.  And I had the pleasure of teaching her mother.  So yes, I knew them."

"That's right."  Harry mumbled.  "I forgot.  Sirius said he went to school with her mum."  Said Harry as he recalled the last time he had seen his Godfather.

"Indeed.  Charis was a few years ahead of your father and his friends, but they did know each other.  In fact, your father played with her on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"So she was in Gryffindor then?"

"Yes."  Said Dumbledore, his eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as if he were recalling memories from his younger years.  "A very brilliant student.  She was top of her class, much like Miss Granger.  A Prefect, and then later on she became Head Girl."

"Oh."  Harry frowned confused.  How could a top student, or Gryffindors none the less be dark enough to give brith to Voldemort's heir?  _'But people aren't always what they seem.'_ Said the malicious little voice in his mind.  _'Look at Skye after all.  She was able to sneak around the school with Malfoy for over four months and not get caught.  It would be easy enough to-'_

"Professor, did Skye's mum-Charis I mean-Did Charis know Lord Voldemort?  When he was Tom Riddle?"

The most peculiar look ever appeared on Dumbledore's wrinkled face.  His eyes seemed to have lost a fair amount of their twinkle and he asked very solemnly.  "Would you like to know what I was looking at in my pensieve?"

Not quite the question he was expecting, Harry nodded anyways.  But what could the pensieve possibly have to do with Skye's mum?  Harry could only wonder.  Dumbledore's instructions to place his finger in the pensieve were foggy as Harry prepared himself for the feeling of travelling through a pensieve.  Staring into the bright swirling colours inside the basin, and as he put his finger into the silver substance he felt the room lurch.  He was thrown forward, head first-and yet; his head did not hit the granite bottom.  Harry shivered as he fell through the frosty, cold bleakness, into the whirlpool.

And then, he found himself standing in a large room, with books covering every wall almost all the way up to the ceiling, which was covered in portraits.  But he recognised it immediately as the Hogwarts library.  Catching his breath he looked around, and surely enough Dumbledore stood beside him, eyes twinkling and a small smile on his features.  There were a few students at the different tables, others were searching for books; after all it was a library, wasn't it?  None of them seemed to even know he was there, and it took Harry a moment to realize that in reality he was not really there.

Searching the room Harry's eyes landed on a familiar face sitting at one of the larger tables, books surrounding her and her companions.  At first he was doubtful it was really her.  Why would Dumbledore bring him to a memory that Harry existed in?  But there was no mistaking the golden curly and childlike features.

It was Skye.

He watched her laugh and smile at something her friend said, and then followed her faze to the entrance hall.  Entering the library was a younger Dumbledore.  Across the room Skye spoke to her friends and then rose, making her way through the room to meet him.  Intrigued, Harry took a step forward and then looked back to the present age Dumbledore.  He nodded wisely and followed Harry as they crossed the floor.

"Professor, I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time."  Said Skye, but there was something different in her voice.  Harry blinked and looked closer.  Although from a dozen feet away the girl did in fact look like the present age Skye, there were a few distinguishing features that proved it was in fact, not her.  Her eyes were a colour of hazel with the tiniest flecks of green, which did not seem to fit her face.  But he shortly realised the reason they seemed so odd was because he was used to seeing Skye's own azure eyes instead.

Professor Dumbledore smiled benignly, a complete copy of that which Harry had seen many times before.

"Ah, Charis.  How can I help you?  I'm rather stretched for time, but walk with me and I'll see if I can be of some assistance."

Harry felt his mouth drop as he watched them.  He turned to the older Dumbledore, and speaking quietly he asked.  "That's Skye's mum?"

Dumbledore nodded and gestured to follow them.  "Indeed."  He replied in a normal tone, reminding Harry there was no need to whisper.

"Now I understand why Sirius said she was exactly like her mum.  But it's like she's a complete copy."

"Many people have said the same about yourself and your father."  Dumbledore pointed out.  Harry, taking the signal to be quiet turned his attention back to the younger Dumbledore.

"I was thinking sir-Since we covered duelling in the beginning of the year-that maybe I-that is to say we-as in the students from my year-could join-or even participate in the senior duelling club competition.  It would be a great method of review-and-and a wands on learning experience."  Harry watched Charis fluster.  He could tell she had practiced the speech beforehand, and she seemed terribly upset that she had floundered it up.

"It's not that I haven't considered your request Charis.  But what if a mother, say your mother for example, knew her fifth year daughter was a contender in the senior competition?"  

The blond hung her head disappointedly, but continued.  "You're using my mother as an example because you know what she thinks of duelling.  So I believe I am allowed to use myself as an example?"

"By all means."  Said Dumbledore.

"Then I must protest Professor.  You've said many times I was the best in my year.  I was awarded the duty of being a Prefect earlier than anyone else in my year.  The only way I can possibly better myself is by competing against people of more skill than myself.  How am I ever supposed to improve if I keep duelling people I've beaten?"

"Ah,"  Said Dumbledore raising an eyebrow lazily, and looking up from the book he had removed from the shelves.  "You've been speaking with Professor Flitwick."  Charis's face flushed with colour. 

"Just because he's new to the staff doesn't mean someone should be discriminate against his talents."  She persisted. 

Dumbledore sighed heavily.  "I'm sorry Charis.  While I am aware of Professor Flitwick's duelling skills I am still the Head of the Committee and I know that your mother would not be pleased to have her underage witch competing against older years."

"But Albus-"  She stopped herself short, and corrected her informality.  "Professor, please."

"I know you had hopes for joining the seniors because of the fact I know you and your family very well.  But unfortunately that is the exact reason why I must deny your request."

The hope in the girl's brown eyes seemed to shatter as the Professor spoke.  Finally admitting her defeat, Charis shamefully hung her head reminding Harry of a child being scolded.

"I do hope you understand."  Dumbledore finished earnestly.

"Yes Professor."  She replied quietly, sounding wounded.  

"I truly am sorry."  Said Dumbledore sympathetically.

Charis sniffed and raised her head.  "It's alright-really."  She forced a weak smile.  "I knew my chances were against me.  I was just hoping you might change you mind."  She nodded politely.  "Thank you for your time, Professor."

And with that she returned to her table and sat back down.  Her friends, who all seemed to have been listening to the conversation were now watching her.

"Stupid old cogger."  Said one particularly plump girl.

"Bertha!  How can you!  Professor Dumbledore is one of the world's smartest wizards."  Charis defended.  Harry glanced over to the two Dumbledore's.  His present-age self was smiling proudly, while the other was pretending to search for another book.  But he smiled to himself as well.  

"It's alright if I'm not allowed to compete with the seniors.  It's only one more year to wait after all.  He's probably just looking out for my best interests."  But Harry could tell the girl didn't truly believe what she was saying, not entirely at least.  But by the looks of it, her friends did.

"Oh alright."  Replied Bertha.  "If you say so."

"Maybe I can help you."  Came a voice.  Looking to one of the selves Harry saw him, holding a particularly old text in his hands.  

It was Tom Riddle.

Harry looked to present-age Dumbledore, who seemed to be caught in his own thoughts and not really watching the scene before him.  Younger Dumbledore on the other hand, was pretending to read from a book, but Harry knew he was still listening.  Harry looked back to the bunch of giggling girls.  Clearly, from their expressions they were surprised to see Riddle talking to them.  Harry reasoned that it was most likely because of his school reputation.  In Harry's present time very few people actually knew that Lord Voldemort has been Tom Riddle whilst he attended Hogwarts.  He was the golden boy; adored by the girls, envied by the boys, Prefect and judging by the pin on his cloak he was now Headboy.

"And how is that?"  Asked another of the flunkies who sat by Skye's future mother.

Riddle smiled at Charis, as if ignoring the other girl.  There was a knowing glimmer in his eyes, which forced Harry to shiver.  He hated that look, whether it came from a teenage or adult Voldemort it did not matter.  Riddle stepped forward and spoke,

"I could go to Headmaster Dippet.  Everyone knows that the only person who can overrule the Head of the Duelling Committee is the Headmaster.  Get permission from Dippet, and you parents wouldn't even know until after the competition.  After all,"  Said Riddle airily.  "They would have to see the trophy at some time."

"But the trophy is only awarded to the top witch and wizard.  How can you be so sure I'll win?"  Asked Charis apprehensively.  "What about you?  Or Margeret?  You two are the Heads right now, and the school doesn't just give that title out to anyone."

"If you don't win, then your parents will never know the difference."  Riddle's dark eyes stared into hers, as if actually trying to mesmerize her.  Harry had to commend her, because even as a teenager Voldemort was very convincing.

"And what do you get out of it?"  She asked inquisitively.  An innocent smile played on Riddle's lips and Harry could have sworn he heard one of the girls sigh dreamily.

"The satisfaction of having a fair competition.  Like you said, how can you ever excel if you're not given the opportunity?"

Charis's head made the smallest nod in agreement.  "What's the catch?"

"No catch."  Riddle smiled again.  Charis paused, to think a moment.  Harry felt the sudden urge to rush in and warn her against it.  But he knew that he could not, and it was almost a sort of torture to watch her nod and say,

"Alright Riddle.  Thank you.  But don't expect me to go easy on you just because you helped me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."  Said Riddle in a matter-of-a-fact tone.  "But please, call me Tom."

Harry shook his head in disbelief as he watched their faces fade.  The library dissolved as if it were smoke from an outdoor fire, swirling around as it was blown away.  And then…. they were outside.  Still at Hogwarts he knew, because younger Dumbledore was walking away from the Forbidden Forest, towards the lake.

A warm breeze ruffled his hair and Harry turned to face the present-age Dumbledore with a look of confusion on his face.

"Why didn't you stop her?  You were still listening You could've stopped Riddle from going to the Headmaster.  Or gotten to him before Riddle did?"

"I wish I had."  Said Dumbledore with a small sigh.  They fell into step following behind the younger Dumbledore.

"I was looking out for her well being of course, but I did feel blameworthy about not stopping her.  Although she did not win the trophy that year, it was the beginning of a change in her.  Her parents were both prominent figures in the Ministry, which was how I met them.  Because of the family she was born into, she lead a… A somewhat over protected life.  

"And so, I thought it would be a good experience for her to become friends with Riddle.  Keep in mind Harry, although I had an inkling about him, there was no way anyone could know what he would turn out to be."

"But you knew something."  Harry protested.  "I mean-Riddle-the Basilisk-you must have-You knew Hagrid wasn't the sort of person to go about letting out dangerous creatures."

Dumbledore merely rose his eyebrows, gazing a Harry with a benign smile.

"Okay…"  Harry corrected himself.  "A dangerous creature at his command, like a Basilisk."

"That is true.  But the memory we just witnessed was months before the opening of the Chamber.  I did not have the slightest notion that Riddle was to be blamed for such a disastrous event."

"What about this one?"  Harry lifted his hands, gesturing around the summery grounds.

"This recollection comes after Hagrid was sent from the school.  The same year, but during the last month before summer break."  Dumbledore explained.  "Since the incident in the library I had been trying to keep a close eye on her.  But as I've said, by then she had already begun to change.  She snuck around the grounds, but she worked hard not to let her marks slip.  Behaviour that was completely unlike her; which made me wonder."  

Dumbledore gestured to his younger self.  Harry had been so involved with the conversation he had not noticed the blond figure wandering near the lake.

"Hello Professor."  Said Charis sounding vaguely surprised.  "What brings you out here?"

"I've just come from Ogg's hut.  I wanted to check on a portion of the examination for my third year class, and then I decided it would be nice to take a little stroll.  I see you're not sitting in the library studying hastily like your classmates."

"Ah…. That."  She said smiling.  "Speaking frankly sir, it's only Potions.  I've already taken my OWLS, and all that is left is the class examination.  Besides, I know all I can.  Now all I have to do is test my knowledge."

"I see."  There was a long pause between them.  Harry could tell by the look on Dumbledore's face t hat he was thinking about something deeply.  Charis on the other hand seemed indistinctly on edge, and her eyes kept scanning around the grounds.

"Professor?"  She prodded.

"As yes, terribly sorry Charis.  I was thinking about an incident and-perhaps you could assist me.  I'm sure you are aware of the death of a girl in your year."  Charis's  features fell slightly.

"Myrtle, something or other, right?  I never really knew her.  She wasn't really my sort of person.  I tried being friends with her, on several occasions but she never seemed to like me.  Then one time, Olive said some stupid comment about her glasses and Myrtle took off.  I had thought she was just going to the bathroom on the third floor to cry again.  She does that-She used to do that a lot."  Charis paused, as if caught up in her own thoughts as Harry had seen Dumbledore do so many times before.

"Did she really kill herself Professor?  Just because of what Olive said?"

"Myrtle's death was not caused simply by what miss Hornby said."  Said Dumbledore wisely.  "Your friends are at no fault."

"Oh…. I suppose that's good."  She shrugged her shoulders sullenly.  

"I think I might head back to the castle now, would you like to join me?"  Asked the younger Dumbledore.

Charis smiled earnestly.  "Err.. No that's alright.  I think I'll stay a little longer… and clear my head.  Thank you anyways."  She replied and looked back out to the lake.

"Alright, but don't linger to long.  You wouldn't want to be late for your Potions exam."  Dumbledore said perceptively, and with that he began his was back to the castle.  Harry glanced once more behind his back as he followed.  Charis walked back slowly, but with a definite direction until she was standing in the exact same spot before.  Then she sat down, and was completely hidden by the bushes.  Harry frowned, but his attention was drawn ahead of him to the younger Dumbledore who was speaking again.

"Tom."  He greeted.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."  Said Riddle politely.  "Nice day isn't it?"

"Indeed it is."  Dumbledore agreed, and then continued.  "I thought a little stroll around the grounds before the last exam would be quite nice."

"So did I."  Riddle nodded, as his eyes scanned beyond Dumbledore.  Searching for something….  For Charis…."I was hoping to sit by the lake for awhile before I have to go back in."

Young Dumbledore nodded.  "Very well then.  See you at the Feast."  He continued on his way up to the castle.

"Come then Harry."  Said the present-age Dumbledore.  "I believe this answers your question."

Harry nodded, although he wanted to ask Dumbledore more questions.  It was as if a door had been opened, but now there was another one standing in his way.  Dozens of questions spilled around in his mind.  Like why did he not stop Riddle from going down to the lake where he knew for a fact Charis was waiting.

But he knew by the tone in the Headmaster's voice that the conversation had come to an end.  It had been a privilege to see the memories, not a right.  Slowly he felt himself rising into the beautiful summer sky, and he watched as the school grounds dissolved below him.  For a moment he was in total darkness, and then his eyes opened and he found himself looking into the faces of several portraits that were all smiling and waiving. 

Daylight fell faintly through the windows, but not nearly enough to melt the snow on the ledge of the windowsill outside.  And as if on queue, Professor McGonagall appeared at the doorway.  Her face was creased with an urgency Harry had never seen before.

"Headmaster,"  She breathed.  "There's a situation at the forest lines that needs your immediate attention."

"Very well."  Said Dumbeldore.  He turned to Harry and nodded with a smile, and indication that it was time to leave.  "Harry, if you have another problem, don't hesitate to come see me.  Now, is there anything else you need to tell me before I leave?"

The serious look in Dumbledore's eyes forced Harry to consider admitting that he was planning on sneaking into the Slytherin Common Room later that very night.  But if what he saw in the pensieve…. If Skye's mum had actually been sneaking around Hogwarts with a young Voldemort…. The plan to get into the Slytherin Common Room had grown to be even more significant.  

"Err-no.  Everything else is fine."  He lied.

"So you just lied to Dumbledore?"  Asked Ron stunned.  Harry sat nest to the fire, in the empty Common Room with Ron, Alexa and Hermoine as he had told them every detail about his visit through Dumbledore's pensieve.

"Well, what else was he supposed to do?"  Asked Alexa.  "Just casually mention, _'oh by the way Headmaster, I'm planning on sneaking into the Slytherin's Common Room through a secret passage?' _Not very bloody well likely."  She smiled encouragingly to Harry.  "Speaking of which, I think we've got the password figured out.  Well, actually, we do.  Hermoine figured it out."

Harry looked to her expectantly, but Hermoine's brown eyes blinked.  "Oh sorry, I was thinking.  Right!  About the secret opening; after creating a detailed list of every possible option I knew of, we went to the library to test them out.  All we have to do is make sure Malfoy is in the room and we're ready."

"We've just got to go see Hagrid then."  Said Harry.  He felt strangely relieved that there was at least **one** more thing to do before they snuck into the Slytherin's Common Room, with only his invisibility cloak save them.  Thinking about the task ahead, it reminded Harry of the anxiety he imagined he would feel walking into an angry Hippogriff's den.

It was asking for trouble, but there was no other alternative any more.  At one time it might have been different, but now… Harry wondered momentarily if he was trying to convince himself, or practicing what he would have to say to Amy.

"I haven't seen Amy today thought,"  Said Alexa, as if reading his thoughts.  "She's been off working on some project.  But I'll go find her while you three go down to see Hagrid."

"It's alright, you don't need to."  Said Harry a little too quickly.  "I….er…I haven't told her about it yet."

Alexa examined him closely, obviously she knew Amy would be less than pleased to find out Harry was sneaking into the Common Room where he knew for a fact Skye would be.  Ron and Hermoine on the other hand, seemed surprised that he had not told her.  Or maybe they did not have the same grasp on the situation as he and Alexa had….

"Don't you think she'll want to come with us?"  Asked Ron.

"Actually, If you think about it,"  Said Hermoine sounding slightly condescending.  "She'll probably not want to.  I think she's doesn't want to choose between… Well, you know."  She blushed and Harry felt his stomach flop.  Obviously he was not the only one embarrassed about his outburst the day before.

"I really am sorry Hermoine."  He apologized.

"It's alright.  I know how it feels."  She gave him a small smile, and for a moment they sat staring at each other feeling the warmth of the earnest reconcile.

"Are you not going to tell her then?"  Asked Ron.

"No, it's probably best if he don't involve her for now."  Harry replied, although he did not believe himself entirely.  He was reminded of Charis in the library when she was speaking to her friends about Dumbledore looking out for her well being.  

"Alright."  Said Alexa.  "But what if she asks?"

Harry had not thought of that.  If Amy did ask, could he lie to her?  Straight to her face?  Like he had lied to Dumbledore?

"I don't like lying to one of my best mates, but I agree with Hermoine on this one.  I don't think this is the best time for Amy to know.  Muggles have a saying, what a person doesn't know can't hurt them."

"Alright."  Said Ron with a nod.  "What do we do now?"

"I wonder why Hagrid wasn't here for Christmas morning."  Said Hermoine, thinking aloud as the three of them made their way across the snow-covered grounds.  Harry shivered and wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter.

"Do you think maybe…"  Hermoine looked around making sure they were alone.  Which in all honesty Harry found slightly silly because who else would be trudging through eleven inches of thick, wet snow?

"What if he spent Christmas with his mum?"  She finished.

"Good for him then."  Said Harry.  "I suppose."

"Do you think that's safe?"  Asked Ron.  "I mean-talking with giants?  The Ministry might not want to admit it but they don't even know if they can trust the Dementors.  After all, that's why they're not guardian the school."  Ron looked doubtful.  "What I mean is… You know Hagrid just as well as I do.  And just because he doesn't want to, doesn't mean he won't."

"Still,"  Hermoine replied.  "I don't think that-Is that Ruby?"  

Harry looked to where Hermoine was pointing.  Sure enough Ruby's ponytail bobbed as she croushed behind the Aitruses' cage.

"Is she made?"  Asked Ron astounded.  "Sneaking around the Aitruse cage like that?   They'll shred her to bits!"

"Don't be silly Ron.  Aitruses rarely shred anyone to pieces; they just scratch you so that you're paralysed.  Really, didn't you listen to Hagrid at all?"  Said Hermoine.

"But,"  Harry began as his eyes scanned the bare fenced cage.  "Where are they?"

Not a single Aitruse was to be seen.  The cage was completely deserted.

"Hagrid is probably just taking them for a walk."  Said Ron, trying to sound calm.  But his voice broke, giving him away.  "Like Muggles walk their dogs, right Harry?"

But Harry did not respond.  As they came closer to the border of the Forbidden Forest he watched the people standing in front of Hagrid's hut.  Headmaster Dumbledore stood next to a towering Hagrid, who seemed to be trying desperately not to cry.  With McGonagall and Moody standing beside Dumbledore, Madame Maxine stood on the other side of Hagrid trying to comfort him.  Dumbledore spoke to a very anxious Head of the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.  Behind him was Snape, who was looking around markedly.  Harry ducked with the others, hiding behind the fence as Snape's beady eyes scanned the area.

"What are you lot doing down here?"  Asked Ruby in a whisper, occasionally looking back to the adults.

"We came to see Hagrid.  What are you doing here?  What's going on?"

"The Aitruses escaped last night-or rather-this morning.  The gate was just found open.  I'm here investigating."  She shrugged although she was smiling proudly.  "Me dad's an Aurora you know."

Ron was about to ask about her father, but thankfully Hermoine spoke first.  "Do you think someone let them out on purpose?"

Ruby nodded.  "That's my guess."  But before she could say anything else, she was stopped.

"Now really,"  Came a drawling voice crossing over the grounds.  Even through the wind blowing about Harry reconized the voice.  And peeking his head out only confirmed what he already knew.  Making his way over to the crowd of adults was none other than Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father.

"Can't you even keep a hold of your creatures Dumbledore?"  He asked with a sneer towards Hagrid.

"That's dirty git."  Harry heard Ruby breath crossly, and he nodded in agreement.

"Lucius,"  Said Fudge sounding quite surprised.  "What are you doing here?"

"As the representative of the school Governors it is my duty to address this situation."  Said Lucius courteously to Fudge.  "It is to my understanding that you,"  He pointed his dragon hide glove covered hand at Hagrid while still managing to hold onto his cane with the same hand.  "Left the cage unattended over the night."

"Now zee here!"  Protested Madame Maxine.  "Hagrid waz wiz me in Hogsmeade yesterday."

"Why am I not surprised?"  Said Lucius lightly, and then turning to Fudge he added.  "I trust you know what mumst be done Cornelius."

"Well, it wasn't really Hagrgid's fault.  From what I understand he and Madame Maxine were staying in Hogsmeade for the night because of the poor weather conditions.  Am I correct Albus?"  The Minister looked to Dumbledore.  Ordinarily, Fudge would probably have let Dumbledore answer Lucius Malfoy's questions, but since the return of the Dark Lord Fudge had been more wary of the Headmaster.

"Hagrid is not to blame for the situation."  Said Dumbledore wisely.  "The cage was locked magically.  And after inspecting the scene we have found that the Aitruses did not force their way out.  They were in fact, released from the outside."

Lucius seemed stunned for a moment, but something about his expression warned Harry that it was an act.

"That may be the case, but we cannot have dangerous creatures roaming around the school grounds."  Lucius continued.

"But zey are not roaming zee grounds!  Said Madame Maxine.  "Zey are in zee forest."

"Madame Maxine is right."  Added Moody, as his magical eye swerved in his socket.  Harry silently pleaded Moody did not decided to look over by where they were hiding.  "The tracks lead right into the Forbidden Forest, about half way in."

"They won't stay there.  Minister, obviously the only course of action is to-"

"They'll stay in the forest."  Said Hagrid, finally speaking.  "They hate confrontation.  Unless yeh provoke em' o course.  But they'll be right ah' home in the forest."

"Is that so?"  Asked Lucius snidely.  "And what happens when it comes time for them to feed?"

"Dumbldore has assured us that they will find enough..er…food supplies inside the Forest."  Said Fudge.

"And what would a Headmaster know about a matter such as this?"  Lucius sneered.  Harry felt his own temper boil, but it was Ron who reacted more strongly.

"That damned-"  With a look of ferocity on his face he pulled his wand from his pocket and started to climb to his feet.  If it had not been for at that exact moment his knee had fallen through the snow to the ground he might have done something drastic.

"Ron!"  Hermoine hissed and wrapped her hand around his arm, pulling him even more into the snow.  "They can't know were here.  Especially with Malfoy's father here."  She looked over to Harry, meeting his gaze as if willing him to back her up.

Harry nodded.  "She's right.  Besides, we've got to go back up to the castle.  We've got-er-important things we need to do."  Ron did not seem pleased, but he bit his lip and nodded in agreement none the less.  "Alright, let's go.  Before I knock that damned bugger of his block."

"So how was Hagrid?"  Asked Amy looking up from the table where she and Alexa sat in the Gryffindor Common Room.  Fred and George sat on the floor near them, playing a game of exploding Snap.  Ginny sat in the far off corner, away from the rest of the group as she read a book.  Her face flushed momentarily as his eyes met hers, but it faded.

"Not good really."  Replied Harry honestly.  "The Aitruses escaped last night.  Hagrid was in Hogsmeade with Madame Maxine when it happened.  Dumbledore thinks that someone must have let them out because the lock on the cage was done with magic.  Fudge is here, along with Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy's father?  The Lucius Malfoy?"  She asked.  Harry nodded.

"The one and only.  He's one of the school Governors, so he's got a ticked to up here whenever he pleases.  But if you ask me he was just looking for an excuse to get up here."

"Yeah, probably to rendezvous with You-Know-Who's heir."  Fred grumbled.

"Let's hope not."  Said Amy.  "I just wish he leaves soon.  He's a worthless lying git from what I hear.  One of Voldemort's most supportive Death Eathers and he thinks he can get away with saying that he didn't know what he was doing.  It's disgusting."

"I agree with that."  Added Ron.  "Soddin' bastard, he's been out to get-"

"So."  Said Alexa, trying to keep him from falling out of line.  "Amy and I were going to practice Divination, you lot want to?"

Harry shook his head, although part of him still wanted to stay in the Common Room with Amy.  But he knew that was the queue they had agreed on.  Alexa would keep Amy busy studying while he and the others snuck into the Slytherin's Common Room.  

_"Besides,"_  Alexa had said when they came up with the signal.  _"It'll be easier to move around under the Invisibility cloak if there's only three of you."  _

"Harry?"  Amy asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry,"  He shook his head.  "I was thinking.  We can't tonight, we've got to see Dumbledore later."

Amy frowned.  "Is everything alright?"  Her eyes instinctively raked his hairline, searching for his scar.  It felt different as he watched her, rather than the uneasy feeling that usually ensued when someone saw his lightning bolt shaped scar, it was almost calming for him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask him a few questions about Snuffles."  Harry lied, referring to Sirius by his codename.  Amy nodded consciously.

"Alright then.  Tell me how it goes."

"Hullo there Harry!"  Said Sir 'Nearly Headless' Nick coming out one of the hallways.  "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh hi Nick."  Replied Harry, glancing around.  They had been searching the halls for over an hour trrying to find a sign of Malfoy and Skye, but to no such luck.  Hermoine had finally mentioned how that if Lucius was on the grgounnds they were most likely to be returning from the train station soon.  So Harry, Ron and Hermoine had stood lingering around the entrance, always keeping it in viewing distance.

"Having a good break Sir Nicholas?"  Asked Hermoine politely.  Harry wondered briefly what she was doing.  If Malfoy came through the door they needed to be able to follow him to the Slytherin Common Room.  With any luck, Skye would be with him.  But with the Grryffindor ghost talking to them it would be more than difficult to follow them.

"As nice as usual.  And you?"  Nick replied.

"Quite nice thank you."  Replied Hermoine, and then suddenly looking very worried she added.  "Except for today.  Have you heard anything about the escape?"

Nick nodded solemnly.  "Indeed I have.  But Dumbledore has assured us that they will stay clear of the castle.  Have no fear Miss Granger."  Harry watched as the great doors creaked open, letting a blast of freezing cold air in.  Coming out of the darkness of the night sky and into the castle's lights Harry saw them below.  Scarf wrapped around her neck tightly Skye rubbed her hands together to warm herself.  Her cheeks were bright crimson from the chilly winter winds, as her Malfoy's.  Harry watched as Malfoy ran a hand over the top of his pale, slick hair and raised his eyes to meet Harry's own.  His face contorted into a scowl, and Harry watched irritably as Malfoy pulled Skye closer.  Her eyes rose briefly and then spotting him she returned her attention to Malfoy, and directed him to the stairwell that led downstairs…… To the dungeons!

Harry's spirits rose as he realized that they were heading to the Common Room.  Now all they had to do was go to the library and…

"Excuse me Nick,"  Said Harry sounding much more urgent then intended.  "But I think I left my new quill in the library."

"That's quite alright my boy."  Said Nick smiling with a slight nod.  "I must be off myself.  The Baron has called a meeting and all deceased must attend."

Once Nick was out of sight Harry, Ron and Hermoine rushed through the corridors to the library.  Harry almost tripped over the Invisibility cloak he carried in his arms, while Ron nearly knocked Collin Creevey over.

"Oh now!"  Said Ron standing in front of the bookcase Hermoine had pointed out earlier.  To Harry it looked like any other ordinary bookshelf, but he admitted that he was no the best at distinguishing Wizard from Muggle material.

"What?"  Asked Harry panting.

"I forgot the password!"  Ron admitted.

"Oh, move over!"  Hermoine grumbled, and then with a flick of her wand she commanded barely above a whisper,

"Overas."

Harry watched amazed as the bookcase began to revolve silently.  He glanced around nervously, although there was no noise he felt as if at any moment someone would come around to investigate.

"Quick!"  Said Hermoine as she entered through the hole in the wall.  "Before it closes!"

Harry and Ron followed hurriedly, and Harry nearly fell down the staircase.  The wall closed behind them as fast as it had opened and they were left standing alone in the darkness of the passage way.

"Lumos!"  The three said all together.

"We better put the cloak on."  Said Roon observing the rippled walls.  It was as if the walls were made of rippled water, but water as sturdy as the rock the entire castle was made of.  It was there Harry realized it was like the walls inside the Slytherin Common Room.  He looked around worried.  Were they already inside?

"I don't think we have to right away."  Hermoine corrected.  "The Slytherin Common Room is in the dungeons.  We'll have to go down at least a few flights before we arrive."  She looked around the hall for a moment, looking rather worried and then continued.  "But if you like we could put it on now, just in case."

With Harry leading, the trio made their way down the stairs, ever worried for what might happen next.  Harry felt as if any moment, a Slytherin would appear at the bottom of the stairwell and they would be trapped.

"Bloody hell."  Ron griped loudly, after they had descended what seemed like the fiftieth flight of stairs.  "Are we there-"

"SHH!"  Harry whispered.  "We're here!  I can see the light.  Quick!  Put out your wands."

Cautiously they made their way towards the hole.  There was some sort of dark green liquid substance separating them from the inside of the room.  Malfoy stood leaning up against a table, looking off to the side.  Crabbe and Goyle sat on a couch nearby, staring at him with their usual air of blankness.

"I wish Father could've stayed longer."  Said Malfoy lightly as he gazed over across the room.  "It's too bad he had to return today.  Mother says you can come for the next break."  Skye, who was standing by a small tea table smiled as she poured a cup of pumpkin juice.

"That would be brilliant."  She crossed over the floor with ease and brought the mug to him.  He took a large gulp as she sat down in one of the dark leather chairs.  "But I doubt Albus would let me.  You know how bloody stodgy he is about me leaving the grounds over breaks."

"I'm sure you could convice him."  Said Malfoy with a small smile.

She nodded brightly.  "Of course I could.  It would just take some work.  Would you be having…"  She paused, and Harry caught the movement of her eyes scanning the room.  "Company at the manor?"

"I'm sure that could be arranged."  Replied Malfoy before taking another sip.  He watched her carefully over the brim of his mug as he drank.  Harry felt the strong urge to push his way through the ripple barrier and wipe the cocky smile off of Malfoy's face.

"Dumbledore,"  Called an irratedd voice.  Harry's eyes fell to a sixth year Slytherin girl as she entered the room.  Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, which seemed to intensify the scowl on her face.  Her eyes squinted into a glare of anger at Skye as the stone wall closed behind her.  In her hand she clenched a copy of the Daily Prophet.  Harry had seen her plenty times before, his first memory of her; she was sitting with Marcus Flint at the Slytherin table.  But for some reason, he could not remember her name.

"Morton,"  Skye replied placidly.  

"What the damned hell did you do to Pansy?"  The brunette accused.

"Pansy?  Nothing."  Skye smiled innocently.  "Why do you ask?"

"I saw her in the fourth floor bathroom.  She was bawling her eyes out.  And as usual, you had something to do with it.  What did you do to her?"  Morton demanded.

"I've done nothing to Parkinson."  Skye sneered.  "What she does, she does to herself."

"That's bullocks and you know it."  Morton snarled.

"Honestly!"  Skye heaved an annoyed sigh.  "Are you just going to stand around here accusing me of things that are obviously not my fault?  Because that's just a tad to boring for my liking."

"Skye,"  Malfoy said in a casual warning tone.  Up until now, it had seemed he was enjoying the catfight before him.

"Watch your mouth Dumbledore.  Just because Draco likes you doesn't mean any of us have to."

"I don't expect you to.  In fact, I'd prefer it if you,"  She waved her pointer finger at Morton condescendingly.  "Did not even talk to me."

"You're just gagging for it aren't you, you little-"  Morton put her Daily Prophet on the table and began to pull out her wand.

"Un huh huh,"  Said Skye with a small shake of her head and an arrogant grin.  "Don't go doing something that you'll regret later."

Morton opened her mouth to speak, but then glared and turned to Malfoy.  "Keep her in line Malfoy."  She warned.  "Or next time I won't be the only one."

Malfoy waved her away with a gesture of his hand, and then looked crossly at Skye once she had disappeared down another stairwell.

"What was that?"  He rose to pick up the Daily Prophet off the table.

"She annoyed me." 

"That doesn't matter."  Malfoy replied.  "You don't treat Slytherins like that.  Not at all, especially not in our own Common Room."

"You say it as if I insulted you love,"  Said Skye rising from her seat.  "Besides, I'm innocent.  I've done nothing to her.  That blubbering twit Parkinson,"  She waved her hands dramatically, mocking tears.  "Oh, if I only had a brain!"

Malfoy chuckled quietly, but then said lightly.  "I spoke with her today, did you know that?"  Looking up from the Daily Prophet he watched for her reaction.  Skye seemed surprised, but the emotion quickly faded from her face.

"No, I didn't.  Why?"

"She had some interesting news to tell me."

"Like what?  She's finally stopped telling you that you're making the biggest mistake of your life by choosing me over her?  She's decided to move out of the girls' dormitory and into the fourth floor lavatory?  She's going to become the next Moaning Myrtle?"  Skye grinned to herself as Harry watched her pour a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Actually, she told me you gave Weasley an entire set of Quidditch Edition Frogs."  Skye froze.  With her back to Malfoy, and facing right in front of the barrier Harry felt that at any moment she would see through it and find them.  But she did not.  And what he saw, was what Malfoy did not, a sort of hesitation.

"And that you gave Potter some sort of wrapped gift."

"What if I did?"  She asked turning to face him.  "It's none of her damn business."

"But it is mine."  Said Malfoy, meeting her face.

"I'd already bough the frogs before the ball Draco.  What was I supposed to do?  Not give a gift I spent over five galleons on?'

"You could have given it to me."  Malfoy pointed out.  Skye's eyebrows rose.

"I was under the impression you enjoyed your gift."

"I did."  Said Malfoy grinning.  The smile wanted to make Harry gag.  The mere thought of whatever the gift was made Harry want to retch on his own bile.

"The point is you could have given the frogs to someone else.  Like… Crabbe or Goyle."  Malfoy gestured to the two other boys in the room, although everyone in the room knew he did not really mean it.  Except for Crabbe and Goyle of course.

"Vincent and Gregory liked the bundle of sweets I got them, didn't you lads?"  Crabbe and Goyle both nodded smiling broadly.  And as if they had had completely forgotten, they each pulled a sweet out of their pocket.  Malfoy seemed irritated.

"Crabbe, Goyle, leave us."

The two boys blinked.

"Leave!"  Malfoy pointed to the stone doorway.  Once the granite door closed behind them the room seemed to take on a new silence.  Malfoy rose to meet Skye at the table.

"What did you give Potter?"  Malfoy asked softly, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What does it matter?"  Skye replied.

In an instant Malfoy's demeanour changed drastically.  Scowling he grabbed a hold of her wrist sharply, holding her in place.  

"It matters to me."  He answered.

"Draco, that hurts."  Skye said quietly, although there was no one in the Common Room to hear her.  And then, to Harry's surprise, Malfoy's expression changed again.  He released her from his grip and turning her to face him.

"I want to know what you gave him."  Malfoy said firmly as he stared down into her eyes.

"It's nothing to be bothered about.  It's just an old picture of his dad."  She shrugged moving towards the couch where Crabbe and Goyle had sat.

"Why did you have a picture of his dad?"  Asked Malfoy.  Harry himself was eager to learn the answer.  In his anger and eagerness to sneak into the room where they now stood, he had completely forgotten about the fist still wrapped and sitting in a drawer in the dormitory.

"It's from when my mum went to school.  I told you they played on the Quidditch team together."  She replied and sat down onto the long, leather couch.  After an elongated, soundless pause Malfoy sighed and picked the Prophet up once more.

"Have you seen this article?"  He asked gesturing to it.

"No, what's it say?"  Asked Skye vaguely interested.

_"Many questions concerning the Dark Mark displayed in the sky at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the first of December still remain unanswered."_  Malfoy read aloud.  _"Sources at the Ministry say that 'no one knows anything about it for sure.  All the specialized team of Auroras and Improper use of Magic has been able to come up with is, judging by some very thorough tests on the remaining sparks from the mark that it was indeed cast by a female student at the school."_  Malfoy smirked conceitedly.  "A bunch of blooming geniuses aren't they?"

Skye let out a laugh.  "You've got to give them credit.  It's been not nearly even a month."  She said as she watched him stroll behind the couch.  "They'll catch on eventually."

"Who would guess the answer has been under their noses the entire time?"  Malfoy drawled in mock shock.  He laughed, and set his hand on the back of the couch, leaning over her.  He smiled at her, and again Harry had to suppress the urge to gag.

Observing the scene Harry felt a tremendous weight upon him, torturing him at a snail's pace.  Disappointment, pain and betrayal flooded his body while he watched; as if his life was playing in slow motion, Malfoy leaned over the couch and kissed her gently.

"And they won't know until it's too late."  Skye replied with a self-satisfied smile.


End file.
